


Into the Frozen Twilight

by orphan_account



Series: Into the Frozen Twilight [1]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: AU-Twilight, Alternate Universe - High School, Anna is Older, Awkward Flirting, Canon Divergence, Eventual Smut, Everyone swears a lot., F/F, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Girl Penis, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, Useless Lesbians, We Went There., almost everyone is gay, cavity inducing sweetness., g!p elsa/honeymaren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-04-21 15:15:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 45,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22086763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Honeymaren starts a new chapter in her life when she returns to her childhood home. Navigating her new high school is made more difficult when she meets a cold and mysterious girl who seems to want to have nothing to do with her.Story roughly follows Twilight timeline and plot but we took some serious creative liberties as needed to fix the original story... like Elsa drinks a big glass of respect Honeymaren juice and Honeymaren isn’t a push over, for starters.There will be possibly triggering moments and/or scenes, but we will add warnings in the notes section before those chapters.
Relationships: Anna/Kristoff (Disney), Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney), Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel
Series: Into the Frozen Twilight [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589812
Comments: 76
Kudos: 264





	1. Chapter 1

Honeymaren came back to Washington in June after her sophomore year. She'd missed Ryder and the rest of her family and friends at the rez, but her time away with her parents had been just what she'd needed. She'd gotten to see new places, meet new people, learn more about the States and see the good work her parents were doing with the Peace Corps... At least until they decided to go overseas. As appealing as that sounded to Honeymaren, she knew that it was best she went home. She couldn't have her parents worrying about her while they were trying to do their work, and part of her really did miss home. 

They said their goodbyes at the airport, then separated for their own terminals, her parents to Guatemala, and her to Washington. The plane was tiny, bumpy, but it eventually made it to its destination. She slung her rucksack over her shoulder and made her way past security to see Ryder and Yelana waiting for her with broad smiles, and Ryder with a big poster sign welcoming her back complete with hand-drawn emojis.

Ryder excitedly rushed forward and put her into a headlock, wrestling her a little in the tiny reception area “dang, you’ve gotten big cuz! Glad you finally came to your senses and came back!”

Honeymaren laughed and wrestled him right back, getting him into a headlock. "You actually come up past my sternum, hard to believe it!" 

Yelana snorted, "Come on you two, plenty of time to beat each other up back home."

Ryder released his hold “sure thing, ma!”

Honeymaren chuckled and adjusted her rucksack. She'd learned to pack light over the years away. "This is all I've got, no need to go to baggage claim." The sack was mostly empty, just some clothes and her laptop, but the thing was easily big enough to fit Ryder into, which she started plotting for as they made their way out of the tiny airport and into Yelana's van.

Ryder talked nonstop for the hour ride back to Yelana’s house “and you’ll have your own room but we are sharing a bathroom so don’t leave your feminine hygiene stuff around because ewww...”

Yelana snorted “so, have you given any thought to what you’re going to do for the summer before school starts?”

"First of all, you're just gonna have to man up and deal if you see my box of tampons." She smirked at Ryder, "Fact of life, pal." Honeymaren turned to Yelana next, "I have a little project in mind... Can I use your garage as a workspace?"

"Sure, whatever you need, what's ours is yours." Yelana nodded as she turned down the dirt road leading to a small cabin-like structure. The yard had a variety of pieces of mid-size lawn equipment, some boating gear and fishing tackle strewn about it. "You'll have to work around Ryder's weights in the garage but I'm sure you two can manage. What project do you have in mind?"

"I..." Honeymaren hesitated, worried Yelana would think it was too reckless, "I want to refurbish a bike. Like, of the motor variety. That way I'll have a way to get to school. I want to try the public school here for my last few years. Meet some new people, you know?"

Yelana raised an eyebrow "A motorbike? So you can go to public high school in town?" She sighed "I guess that your parents were always the free spirits, I suppose it makes sense that you'd have that same adventurous streak. I'll help get you registered then. And as long as I don't find you smattered somewhere on the highway then I guess that's fine by me. But if I have to explain to my sister why I let her daughter become a meat marker, so help me..."

"I won't become a meat marker, I promise. And I took some auto mechanics classes at my last school, so I can handle it." Honeymaren assured her, "It'll be fine. And thanks!"

"Be sure you get your motorcycle license. The cops off the rez have nothing better to do, wouldn't want you getting slapped with a fine or anything." Yelana sighed and parked the van. 

Ryder hopped out of the van when the vehicle came to a stop. "Come on, I'll show you around!"

"You got it, auntie." Honeymaren grabbed her bag and followed her cousin into the house.

Honeymaren found herself a cheap bike on its way to the dump and spent most of the summer fixing it up until she was satisfied with it. Before she knew it, fall had arrived and she loaded up her backpack with the essentials for school, then made her way into the city proper. 

She parked her bike in front of the school and took off her helmet, her long braid falling down her back. People were already staring.  _ Great... _ She sighed and stashed her helmet under the seat, then started into the fray that was a new high school.

"Hey, you must be new here! I'm Erica!" A bubbly girl approached, offering her hand. She had dark black hair and glasses and was several inches shorter than Honeymaren "I'm the class representative, and as such, it is my duty to show you around the school and make sure you have what you need!"

Honeymaren blinked, "Oh, um... Okay." She shoved her hands into her pockets, she'd gotten used to being the new kid at pretty much every school since living on the rez, but the first day never got any less awkward. She ignored the offered hand. "I'm Honeymaren. You can call me Maren though."

Erica shrugged and retracted her hand when she realized the gesture was not going to be reciprocated "So, what brings you to our humble little town?" she started jabbering and leading the way to the office for Honeymaren's locker assignment and class schedule.

"I live nearby, just moved back." She murmured, "I take it you're a local."

"Born and raised!" Erica nodded proudly "Most of us were having playdates together since we were in diapers. We don't usually get new students. Especially ones who ride motorcycles like you." She smiled bashfully.

Honeymaren smirked a little, "I guess that's not pretty common, is it? I fixed it up over the summer."

Erica's eyes widened, giving Maren an almost swooning look "Really? That's so cool! I wish I had a badass skill like that! Oh, here's the office. I'll be out here while you get your stuff."

Honeymaren smiled, "Thanks for your help." She got her schedule and locker assignment, then headed to Geometry. The class was mostly syllabus handouts and basic review, and after that, History, which was much of the same. English followed suit, and then PE came along. The coach settled on volleyball for day one, which couldn't have been more perfect. Erica picked her first for her team, and as soon as they started playing in earnest, everyone on her team learned one simple rule: stay out of her way and let her do her thing. She spiked and bumped with precision and power, dominating the game easily.

After showers, she headed to lunch. She stood there with her tray, unsure where to sit.

An earnest blonde girl came up to her "Hey, you're the new girl! Saw you in PE, you've got a killer spike! I'm Michaela. You should come sit with us!" she waved her hand to a table where Erica was sitting with a couple of other students.

Honeymaren smiled a bit. "Oh hi. Thanks. It feels like everyone already has their groups and all..."

Michaela smiled and led the way over "Hey guys, this is... uh... I didn't actually catch your name."

"Honeymaren! Good to see you again!" Erica raised an eyebrow at Michaela as if gauging the threat level.

“Just Maren is fine.” Honeymaren sat down between them, setting down her tray. "Thanks. So... Are you guys juniors too?"

A brown haired boy turned to her "Yeah and we’ve been in the same class together since preschool... lucky us. I'm Justin."

Erica piped in, trying to make it known she was there "So, Maren, what do you think of school so far? Oh, hey, and would you mind if I record this? We don't often get a new student and we're planning on running a little bio about you in the school paper!"

Honeymaren cringed, "Can we... Not do a bio?" She picked up her slice of pizza, toying with it, "I'd rather just... Get settled in."

"Whoa, whoa, chillax, no feature!" Erica held up her hands passively when she noticed how uncomfortable Honeymaren looked.

Honeymaren relaxed, "Thanks. I've just been the new girl so many times I'm just kind of tired of the attention, you know?"

"Totally get it, I mean... not really, I haven't ever had to be the new girl, but unwanted attention..." Michaela started to say before she was interrupted by Justin.

Justin suddenly perked up "Oh, there he is!" he said dreamily, gazing over Honeymaren's shoulder.

Honeymaren looked at Justin, then followed his gaze. "Who?"

Erica glanced over to her right near the cafeteria entrance "Oh, that's just the Arendelles and Coronas. Justin's totally got a hard on for the big blonde dude, Kristoff..."

"Yeah, but he's with the Anna, the little red head. We call her the Queen of Hearts, Junior Prom Queen last year, now Senior Class president... and sorry to burst your bubble Justin but he’s not gonna dump her for you, so stop getting your hopes up!" Michaela jumped into the conversation.

Honeymaren chuckled a little, but she found herself staring at them. They looked beautiful, all of them. Slender and lithe frames, impossibly flawless skin. It was as if they'd been made in some CGI engine specifically designed to make the most beautiful, graceful people to ever exist. And their eyes... They were all unnaturally blue, pale eyes. Contacts? She couldn't tell from this far away.

"And next up we have Rapunzel Corona and Eugene Arendelle."

"Yeah, like, Dr. and Mr. Arendelle are like a foster parents and match makers. It's weird though! I mean, they're not like, actually related but they live together and stuff! They moved here last year from like Alaska or something."

Honeymaren watched as they filed in, but it was the last in line that stole her breath away. She was stunning, platinum blonde hair pulled into a tight braided bun at the back of her head, clothes perfectly tailored to her body, a walk so calm and cool she was practically floating. "And who's she?"


	2. Chapter 2

"And who's she?" Honeymaren whispered.

"Oh, that's Elsa Arendelle. Totally gorgeous, obviously, but don't waste your time. She's like, complete opposite of her sisters. She acts like no one here is good enough to even acknowledge their existence. Don't even waste your time trying to say hi, she might freeze your heart on the spot..." Michaela watched Elsa pass, her longing gaze betraying a cattiness that only came from rejection.

"You, uh, got a little drool there, Michaela..." Justin teased.

Honeymaren watched her go by, her heart pounding in her chest, "Wasn't planning on it..." She murmured.

As Elsa moved toward where her siblings sat, she couldn't help but notice a new face in the crowd and her pale blue eyes flickered in the direction of a dark-haired girl with a thick braid. The look lasted just a second but she pulled herself back and took her seat at the table in the far corner next to Anna.

As Elsa's eyes met Honeymaren's, she felt her heart skip a beat. Honeymaren quickly looked away, turning back to her lunch. She felt a chill in that moment that their eyes met, was it fear? Excitement? It was impossible to tell.

"Psst... don't look now but it looks like you've got an admirer..." Justin whispered casually to Honeymaren, using his head to gesture to where Elsa was sitting.

Honeymaren looked up, following Justin's gaze.

"I said don't look!" he hissed

Elsa was staring directly at the girl she did not recognize from last year. An outsider, like her. Yet nothing like her. 

Honeymaren saw the redhead give Elsa a playful smack, then Elsa's eyes went back to her own table as Anna talked on. Honeymaren quickly looked back at her food, poking at her pizza crust with her fork. "It's just because I'm the new girl." She muttered, but it didn't feel quite true.

"Uh huh..." Justin smirked "Never seen the Ice Queen acknowledge anyone else's existence before... this is a first." he chuckled and went back to eating his burrito.

"Again, new girl." Honeymaren reasoned, shaking her head. "I'm done eating, I'm just gonna go to class." She murmured, taking her tray as she got up from her table. She dumped it at the cleaning station and headed to her locker to take a few minutes to recalibrate.  _ What's happening? What am I doing? She's just another student. _

Elsa waited with her siblings in the cafeteria until the last possible moment. It was easier for Eugene that way and she also did not like being the center of attention. She was well aware of the heads that turned toward her whenever she walked into a room. Even with her procrastination, she was one of the first to get to Biology. She took a seat by the window and waited.

After she was able to calm herself down, Honeymaren checked her schedule and made her way to Biology. She was a little late, but as she walked in, she was glad to see that class had yet to begin. A standing fan blew across the room and she stepped in front of it, looking for a vacant seat when her eyes found the only one in the room... Right beside the Ice Queen herself.

Elsa was staring out the window counting seconds in her mind until class was over when suddenly she was hit by a blast of  _ something _ ... a scent more appealing than anything she had ever smelled before. Her eyes shot in the direction the smell had come from and much to her dismay, she found herself looking at the new girl she had seen in the cafeteria. She immediately raised her hand to her nose, fingers pinching it closed, her palm covered her mouth. It took every ounce of energy to stay in her seat. She dug the fingers of her free hand into her knee, using the pain to distract herself.

Honeymaren paused, the look on Elsa's face was one of disgust, or loathing, or maybe both. She felt a pang in her chest, clearly her staring earlier hadn't been at all what she'd thought it was. She looked around the rest of the room, hoping that maybe there was another open seat, but to no avail. 

Mrs. Melina stood from behind her desk, "Take your seats please, we have a lot to go over today!" She ushered Honeymaren towards the open seat, pushing her glasses up on her nose.

Reluctantly, Honeymaren took her seat beside Elsa, trying her best to ignore the way Elsa looked at her, or more specifically, didn't.

Elsa stared straight ahead, not acknowledging the girl had sat down next to her. She barely heard Mrs. Melina say something about these being their seats for the rest of the semester before mumbling something about flatworms as she passed out Petri dishes to each of the student pairs. Very slowly she removed the hand on her knee and nudged one of the dishes toward the other end of the table before taking her own. With a cough she removed her hand.

Honeymaren took the petri dish with a scowl, Elsa made it seem like even touching her would contaminate her somehow, and that was not okay. Ice Queen... She'd definitely  _ more _ than earned that title now.

Elsa was still counting the seconds before the 45 minutes of class were up...  _ 2,692... 2,693... 2,694... 2,695... 2,696... at  _ the 2,697th second she jumped out of her seat and hurried for the door, not caring that everyone was looking at her. The bell rang just as she made it to the front of the classroom.

Elsa did the same in her next class, this time giving herself 10 second head start, much to the disgruntlement of her English teacher. She could deal with getting detention on her first day. What she could  _ not _ deal with was being in 5th period Biology for one more day. She hurried faster than she should to the office to try to convince them to allow her to change her schedule.

Honeymaren was grateful she didn't have to share her final period French class with the Ice Queen. She knew she couldn't take a whole semester of... Whatever that was. She charged to the school office as soon as class was over, intent on changing her schedule, but when she burst in, she found Elsa already there.

Elsa was leaning over the desk "Physics? Chemistry? There must be  _ something _ open" she stiffened when she heard the door open behind her and her nostrils were flooded once again with  _ that _ smell.  _ Her smell. _ The office attendant apologized to her saying that nothing was available. "Whatever. I guess I will just have to endure it." She hissed, grabbing her messenger bag and storming out of the office, not making eye contact with the dark-haired girl in the doorway.

Honeymaren glared after Elsa in shock.  _ I regret EVER finding her attractive. _ She stormed off to the parking lot and put on her helmet and riding jacket, revving the engine to life and jetting off back to the rez. Her mind was made up by the time she got home, she was going to confront Elsa. Tomorrow. She didn't care if she made a scene, but Elsa couldn't just get away with treating her like that. 

The only problem? Elsa wasn't at school the next day.


	3. Chapter 3

After her failed attempt to change her class schedule, Elsa hurried down the hallway to find Anna, quickly explaining what had transpired after lunch as they hurried out to the parking lot to her vintage silver 1969 Corvette Stingray. She wasn't much for material items, but she loved this car. She spoke in a hurried, yet still calm and cool tone "I can't do this. It's her. I can't..." her eyes flashed up when she caught her scent for the third time that day, this time coming from a parking spot near the front entrance.  _ Of course she rides a motorcycle _ she thought with a groan. She gripped Anna's wrist in a death hold to keep herself from going over there. "I need to get out of here. Now." she shoved her keys into Anna's hands and with one look over her shoulder she jumped over the parking divider and disappeared into the woods. 

Elsa ran home, trying to use the fresh air to clear her mind. She sprinted up the wooden porch and flung the double French doors open "Iduna! Agnarr!" She spoke at a volume no louder than normal but paired with her tone, she may as well have been yelling at the top of her lungs.

Agnarr was the first to meet her, rushing into the living room. "Elsa, dear, what's wrong? Iduna is at the hospital, but she'll be home soon enough..." He saw how distraught she looked and took her hands in his. "What's wrong?"

Elsa pinched the bridge of her nose.  _ Where could she even start? _ She sighed and did her best to explain the situation "I just need to be excused from school for a few days, go on a trip or a hunt or something. I'm not in control right now. Oh, and I got detention today." She added flatly.

Agnarr frowned, "Whatever you need, you know we trust you. But you know you can tell us anything, Elsa. Whenever you're ready to. I'll take care of school, do you want anyone to join you for the hunt?"

"Anna, please. And do not let Eugene take my car. I don't trust him not to go joyriding in it." Elsa added with a huff, then shot upstairs to her room to change her clothes.

Agnarr sighed, he didn't know what to make of all this, but if anyone could talk her down, it was Anna. Shortly after, he heard tires in the driveway and waited at the door for Anna.

Anna hopped up the stairs toward Agnarr "Is she here? She just took off after school... I'm kind of concerned, I've never seen her like this before."

Agnarr nodded, "Yes, and she has requested your assistance. Will you go hunting with her? I'll handle the school, but she needs you, Anna."

Anna nodded solemnly "Of course." she brushed passed him and headed up the stairs for Elsa's room, giving the door her signature knock "Hey, you in there?"

Elsa had been staring out the huge window that also served as her wall "Come in, Anna." she did not turn to look at her sister.

Anna stepped inside and closed the door behind her. "Elsa... What's going on? Talk to me. You don't have to go through this alone."

Elsa stood in her room with her arms wrapped tightly around herself, "I do not know what there is to talk about. I almost lost control today. I almost..." she sighed "It's been almost a century since I had... you know... but I almost broke that today! In all my years I've never felt the urge so strongly, even after I was turned." If she could cry, her eyes would have been at least a little watery.

Anna faced Elsa and closed the distance between them, putting her hands on Elsa's arms. "But you didn't. You resisted, and that makes all the difference." She reached up with one hand to cup her cheek, "Come on... Let's go hunt. You'll feel better. It's about time anyways, look at your eyes..." They were paler than usual, drained of their color. She needed blood.

Elsa nodded "I asked Agnarr to send excuses for us for the rest of the week. Thank you, sister. What would I do without you?"

Anna smiled, "Good thing you don't have to go without me. Come on, let's splurge and find some grizzlies!"

Elsa cracked a smile "You know just how to warm my frozen heart." with that she took Anna by the hand and sprinted out her side door and bounded into the vast expanse of forest.

Honeymaren didn't see the Ice Queen for the entire rest of the week. After a few days, she realized the Queen of Hearts was gone, too. Honeymaren couldn't make sense of it, and frankly, she was tired of trying to. She went about her week, doing her work and her homework. She went home at the end of the week and poured herself into working on her bike. When Monday came around, she went to class like normal. When Biology came around, she froze in place at the front of the classroom, shocked to see Elsa sitting in what had recently been an empty seat. And she wasn't glaring, she actually seemed to be... Smiling?

Elsa sat stiff in her seat at Biology, waiting... and waiting. Each second felt like several hours. Her eyes flashed to the door when she smelled that sweet perfume, though this time it was not as overwhelming as the week prior. She felt a little more in control now, having spent the last 5 days hunting in the Rockies for grizzly bears and all other manner of forest animals that were unfortunate enough to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. Though there was still a burning in her throat, a desire that she was not sure would ever be satisfied. She held her breath but moved her shoulders to seem as if she was breathing and let a faint smile play across her lips as the girl sat down. "Hello... I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to introduce myself last week. I'm Elsa Arendelle."

Honeymaren dropped her backpack to the floor as soon as she'd sat. It was like this was a different person. "Honeymaren." She mumbled back, staring at Elsa in shock.

_ "Honeymaren..." _ Elsa repeated, the word flowed off her tongue like honey itself.

Honeymaren shivered at the way her name sounded on Elsa's lips. She tried to shake off the feeling, tried to get ahold of her righteous anger again. "Where were you last week?"

"I was out of town, personal reasons." Elsa said simply. "I apologize if my absence caused you any inconvenience for class."

Honeymaren huffed, getting out her Biology book as Mrs. Melina started class. 

"Everyone get your microscopes, today we'll be studying the phases of mitosis! On your tables you have slides of onion root cells, the first team to correctly identify the cell phases on their slides will receive the golden onion! Now, work with your partners and good luck!"

Elsa chuckled and placed a slide into the cheap microscope and slid it over to Honeymaren, careful not to touch her "Ladies first."

Honeymaren snorted and took the microscope, looking at the first slide. "Prophase." She said simply, pushing the microscope away to write down her answer.

Elsa smirked "Do you mind if I check?" she pulled the microscope closer to herself and looked briefly. She had done this activity more times than she cared to remember "It’s prophase." she muttered, writing out the word in her neat, elegant script that almost looked like calligraphy. 

"Like I said." Honeymaren rolled her eyes, watching her in wonder. Her handwriting was ridiculously neat.

Elsa chuckled as she pulled the slide out and replaced it with a new one, looking quickly "Anaphase."

"Mind if I check?" Honeymaren shot back, taking the microscope. She peeked at the slide, then pushed it away. "... Anaphase."

Elsa smirked "Like I said. So... how are you enjoying Forks so far?" she placed the next slide in the microscope and slid it back across the table as she waited for Honeymaren’s response.

Honeymaren sighed as she looked at the slide. "Metaphase. And it's... Honestly, not my favorite. It's not the worst, but it's just so wet and dreary. I like the rez better. At least we have the beach."

Elsa looked over at her curiously "You're from the Quileute reservation?"

Honeymaren nodded, "Yeah. Lived in a lot of places over the years, but that's home. Just got back in June."

"I see... And what brought you back? No offense, but most people who leave Forks or the surrounding area leave for good..." she changed the slides again.

Honeymaren shook her head, "My parents are in the Peace Corps, they wanted to go abroad and it was better if I just finished school at home and figured out what I wanted to do from there."

Elsa nodded "Where are they?"

"Guatemala, for the next two years at least. Who knows after that." She shrugged. "It's cool. I love that they're getting to do all of that, and together. I miss them, though."

"Good for them. The Peace Corps is really admirable work. And that's a beautiful country." Elsa murmured "This one is telophase. Want to check it?" she smirked.

Honeymaren snorted, "I believe you. Wait... Have you been to Guatemala?"

"Uh... yeah... my family went there once. Vacation" Elsa shrugged, trying to play it cool as she changed the slide and slid the microscope over to Honeymaren.

Honeymaren looked at the next slide, "Interphase." She passed the microscope, "That's cool. Into traveling?"

Elsa just nodded "Whenever I can..." she answered simply, changing the slide again with a quick look "so if you don't like the wet and dreary, why did you move to the wettest place in the continental United States? Late prophase..."

Honeymaren smiled and shrugged. "It's home. I missed my family, the rez... But I wanted a bigger pond, so I decided to school here." She looked at the microscope one last time. "Cytokinesis."

"I see... well, I'm glad you did, otherwise I'd have ended up with a lab partner who couldn't tell metaphase from anaphase." she chuckled as she looked around to the other students who were arguing among themselves over the slides. She wrote down the last words on her paper and stood "I can take yours up, too."

Honeymaren nodded, handing her the paper. She still couldn't puzzle out why Elsa was suddenly being so nice, and she wasn't about to just let it go.

Once class was over and she had the golden onion in hand, after Elsa's insistence that she keep it, she moved out into the hallway with her. "So, what changed between this week and last? Honestly, you were pretty shitty to me last week and I'm not really ready to just let that go without an explanation."

"I was not feeling well and I've already apologized." Elsa turned to her quickly, getting defensive.

"You apologized for your absence, not for how you treated me." Honeymaren insisted. "Honestly I just assumed you were racist because I had exactly zero contact with you before that first day in class together and you just... Froze me out for no reason!"

Elsa fixed her with a stern stare, though not necessarily icy or cold. Her lips twitched a little as she looked at the shorter girl "I... thought you would be better off away from me. I apologize for being rude to you. You did nothing to deserve that treatment and it was unfounded on my part. Now, if you'll excuse me, I must get to class." she turned and stalked off down the hallway.

Michaela came rushing up to Honeymaren “hey! You okay there? What did the Ice Queen have to say?”

Honeymaren's gaze followed Elsa as she walked away. "... Nothing, really." She huffed and shook her head.

Michaela frowned “sure... but your face says otherwise. Whatever, not my business if you want to try to get close to that iceberg. Come on, let’s go to French.”

After class, Elsa hurried out to the parking lot, standing next to Anna’s Mini Cooper as she waited for her sister. _Totally not to get a glimpse of Honeymaren on her motorcycle. Nope._ When she saw the dark haired girl walking down the steps she dug her fingers into the roof of the car to keep herself in place. She couldn’t go over there. She couldn’t risk exposing them all.

Anna walked to her car and huffed when she saw her sister, "Elsa, the car!" She'd have some dents to work out later. "Come on, frosty-pants, let's get you home."

Elsa snapped her eyes away from Honeymaren, looking to her sister and then to her hands, now thoroughly embedded in the car’s roof. At least it wasn’t the alternative. She sighed and got in “sorry... it’s just... it’s so hard to be around her! It took all I had not to bite her and that was on a full stomach!” She looked up at the ten impressions on the ceiling “I’ll fix those.”

Anna waved a hand as she got into the car. Kristoff was staying late for Dungeons And Dragons Club with Eugene and Rapunzel, they'd drive home together later. She climbed into the car and started it up. "But you got through the day! That's something, that's a big something."

Elsa nodded and stared blankly out the window. She didn’t feel like it was something. “She’s from the Reservation.” She finally spoke into the silence.

Anna looked at Elsa, then at the road with a deep sigh. "... Fuck."

Elsa nodded and went back to staring out the window in silence. 


	4. Chapter 4

A month or so had passed and Elsa had done a fairly good job of keeping her distance from Honeymaren. When they had class she did her best to be polite but not overly friendly. It was better this way. But she couldn’t help herself sometimes, often catching herself stealing quick glances over at her table partner, observing some of her subtle habits. The way she crinkled her nose when she concentrated, her incessantly bouncy left knee, and the way she played with her braid when she was put on the spot to answer a question, even though she always knew the answer. It didn’t take long for Elsa to realize Honeymaren was incredibly intelligent. And she still smelled _ soooooo _ good!

Honeymaren trotted down the school stairs to the parking lot, taking more care than usual due to the ice on the steps. Things with Elsa had been far better lately than before, though she couldn't say why. She wasn't going to question it. She glanced to her left to see Anna talking Elsa's ear off, with Kristoff and the others climbing into Eugene's white convertible Mustang. Honeymaren shook her head and made her way across the parking lot towards her bike. Halfway there, she heard the sudden screech of tires and looked up to see a van careening right towards her, only feet away. She closed her eyes, sucked in a breath and braced herself, there wasn't time to do more, but when she expected pain, she felt... Nothing.

If Elsa had a heartbeat, it would have stopped when she saw the trajectory of the van and who was in its path. Without thinking she ran across the parking lot, weaving in between cars and students. At this speed she knew she was next to undetectable. She grabbed Honeymaren with her right arm, cradling her protectively against her body as her left arm shot out to push the van away from them.

Honeymaren cracked open her eyes to see Elsa, arm outstretched in front of her, and a dent in the van where it should have struck Honeymaren. Elsa's arm was somehow around her now, and she was suddenly very close to her. Closer than she'd ever been. She could actually smell her subtle perfume, a pleasant blend of something she couldn’t identify. But she _liked_ it.

Elsa let out a sigh of relief that she had made it in time. She took a second to look down at Honeymaren in her arm before she released her and disappeared into the crowd of students that was swarming them.

Honeymaren sat there, leaned against the car behind her as she watched Elsa stalk away into the crowd and their cacophony of "Are you okay?" "Oh my god! I thought she was gonna die!" "Did you get that on video?"

Elsa did not look back, nor did she look over to where her family was still standing, but she could feel their disapproving gazes upon her. She felt her phone vibrate and read the text message from Rapunzel. “You. Iduna’s office. Now.” She rolled her eyes and headed for the local hospital.

Honeymaren didn't fight when Mrs. Melina came out and insisted on taking her to the hospital. She was still in shock, without a doubt, but she was physically fine. She waited on a bed, trying to make sense of what she'd seen. She knew she hadn't made it up or imagined it. It was real. Somehow. Even though it made no sense.

Elsa stalked into the hospital straight up to Dr. Arendelle’s office. She was unsurprised to see Rapunzel standing in the hallway blocking her path, her arms folded across her chest. “What?” She snapped at her ‘sister.’

Rapunzel frowned at her, "Elsa, when are you going to tell us what's going on with you? And with that new girl?" She softened a bit and reached out for her hands, "Elsa, this is getting out of hand. What if someone got it on video?"

“There’s nothing going on between us! She would have died if I hadn’t intervened, are you saying I have just let her be hit? Besides, if she had been struck, do you think your boyfriend could have restrained himself and not fed? How about that for being on camera?! And we’ve tested all cameras to see if they can detect us, we’ll be safe in that regard, at least.” Elsa retorted. In all honesty, if Honeymaren’s blood had been spilled _ she _ would have lost control and gone into a feeding frenzy.

Rapunzel flinched away from her, shaking her head, "... I'm not accusing you, I'm just saying that maybe if we'd known what was going on..." Well, even that wouldn't have prevented this scenario. “This affects all of us. Just, be careful with her.”

After getting checked out by Dr. Arendelle, Honeymaren slipped out of the exam room only to see Elsa, her back to Honeymaren, and one of her sisters in the hall.

“As I said, there’s nothing going on!” Elsa could almost feel venom dripping from her words “I just...”

“Ahem, ladies?” Iduna walked up behind Rapunzel “I think we had better take this to my office.” Her eyes flashed over Elsa’s shoulders to Honeymaren “Rapunzel, if you would be so kind, it seems Elsa has somewhere to be.” She took her be the shoulders and led her back down the hallway. 

Elsa groaned softly when she smelled Honeymaren approaching her. She did her best to put on a smile as she turned around.

Honeymaren bit her lip as she saw Elsa look over her shoulder at her, but she knew she had to confront her. "Elsa... I want to talk."

“Yes?” Elsa snapped curtly before reminding herself to be polite so she elaborated “what did you want to talk about?”

Honeymaren steeled herself, unsure whether she was going to keep getting Elsa's nice side or her icy one. "What happened back there? In the parking lot?"

“What do you mean?” Elsa quirked an eyebrow. She wasn’t aware that she had crossed her arms across her chest and cocked her hip slightly. Classic HBIC power pose. She knew exactly what Honeymaren was getting at but she wanted to hear Honeymaren say it. And regardless, she needed to get ahead of that curve and quick before it became a bigger issue.

Honeymaren huffed and crossed her arms right back at her, even cocking her hip. She did, however, keep her voice low. "You know exactly what I'm talking about. You were clear on the other side of the parking lot. You dented the van with a single hand!"

“No I wasn’t, I was standing right next to you. And that beat up piece of junk has so many dents and dings. You hit your head, I think you are confused. I can see that it would be easy to imagine you saw something more fantastical than it was.” Elsa kept her voice low as well, her lips pulled into a tight line. "Look, you are in shock and I think it best you go home and rest."

Honeymaren glared at her, not giving an inch. "I know what I saw. And it's not like I'm going to take this to Buzzfeed, I just want to know what happened. The truth."

“Well no one would have believed you anyway. And I did not push the van, I pushed you. We got lucky the tail of the van hit the back of the truck first and ricocheted instead of hitting us.” Elsa sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose, a gesture she unconsciously did when she was nervous or annoyed “Can’t you just thank me and get over it?”

Honeymaren rolled her eyes, "Fine. Keep lying to me. Thank you, _ your highness _." She did a mock curtsey.

“_ Excuse me _?” Elsa fixed Honeymaren with an icy glare “what did you just call me?”

Honeymaren stared her down, unrelenting. "You heard me. Give me the respect of telling me the truth and I'll apologize."

Elsa could have easily won any staring match (it helped that she didn't actually have to blink) "You speak of respect and yet you still haven't actually thanked me for saving _ your _ life." she scoffed and paused a moment "As for the rest, I hope you enjoy disappointment." she almost hissed as she turned and stalked off toward her mother's office where she would no doubt be bombarded by more questions from Rapunzel. _ Fucking perfect _, she thought to herself.

Honeymaren huffed, calling out as she stalked off. "Thank you!" She let out a frustrated groan and charged off in the opposite direction.

Elsa kept her distance for several weeks, not bothering to keep up her efforts of being polite. It was better this way. She had already risked too much.

Honeymaren had all but given up on befriending Elsa. Honestly, it wasn't worth the headache. Still, she was desperate to learn the truth of what happened, so she took to observing not just Elsa, but the rest of her 'family'. There was something going on.


	5. Chapter 5

Homecoming was right around the corner, and clearly the homecoming fever was taking hold. Honeymaren didn't get what the big deal was, no one was actually coming home from anywhere.

Erica had been watching Honeymaren and Elsa interact, but as soon as whatever weird relationship thing they had going on took a nosedive she swept in. She waited for Honeymaren after lunch one day, finally mustering up the courage to ask her to the dance "Hey there, Maren... uh. Can I talk to you for a second?"

Honeymaren looked up, "Of course, what's up?"

Erica blushed and twiddled her thumbs "So, like, I was totally going to ask you this earlier, but I didn't want to step in on the Ice Queen... but I was just wondering if you, uh... if you had a date to Homecoming?"

Elsa glanced over at Honeymaren for a split second as she and her family left the cafeteria. She had heard what Erica had said, she could feel the heat in the girl's cheeks, her heart pounding hard in her chest. She felt a jealous rage flood her veins and probably would have gone over there to break it up if she hadn't felt Anna's hand suddenly at her waist, guiding her out of the room.

Honeymaren's gaze grew distant as once again, Elsa strode through the hall, chillier than ever.  _ What is her problem? Seriously. _ She glanced back at Erica, realizing she'd been asked a question. "Oh. Sorry, what was that?"

"I wanted to know if you wanted to go to Homecoming... you know... with me?" Erica asked earnestly, her eyes hopeful.

Honeymaren felt guilty, Erica was so sweet, but she had no interest in her romantically. It wouldn't be fair to lead her on. "Dancing... Not really my thing. Plus, we have a family thing that weekend on the rez, tradition, you know... Sorry. But, I think Michaela was thinking about asking you... You should beat her to it! Be brave, you've got this." 

Erica couldn't help but feel her shoulders slouch at the rejection but she quickly perked up "She was? Oh, right... be brave... So, what's going on with you and the Ice Queen anyway? I thought you two were like, getting close but after the accident she kinda looks at you like she wants to tear your head off... it's weird."

Honeymaren snorted, "Yeah... it's weird. I don't know what's going on with her. I tried to be friends, but I don't think she wants that, so there's only so much I can do." She shook her head, "It's whatever. I don't really care."  _ Totally a lie _ .

Erica raised an eyebrow but didn't press the subject "Okay, whatever... come on, we should get to class."

Elsa made her way to biology, currently her least favorite subject due to her forced closeness to Honeymaren. She stared out the window and started counting seconds again.

Honeymaren made her way to Biology, content to completely ignore Elsa as per the usual, recently. She took her seat and got out her notebook, ignoring the Ice Queen completely.

"I hope you put that poor girl out of her misery and just said yes." Elsa murmured, still looking out the window.

Honeymaren whipped her head around, "Oh, you're talking to me again?"

"No, I'm talking to the piece of glass that just got asked to Homecoming." Elsa turned her head with a soft stare, compared to the recent icy glare that had almost become a permanent expression.

Honeymaren snorted, but she was grateful they weren't glaring as actively at each other anymore. Still, she wasn't about to get her hopes up. "Yeah, well, I'm not big on dancing. Plus, I've got a family thing that weekend."

Elsa's lips twitched, betraying a slight smile "I hope she did not take the rejection too hard then."

"I steered her towards Michaela, I think the two of them will have fun together. Just didn't think it was fair to lead her on when I don't see her that way." She shrugged.

Elsa perked up slightly at that "I see. That was kind of you..." she was going to say more but she was interrupted by Mrs. Melina starting class. She decided she would seek Honeymaren out after school and finish what she had to say.

After the last bell rang Elsa went out to the parking lot and stood by Honeymaren's motorcycle. She didn't miss the glares coming from her family. They had all separately talked with her about her strange behavior and the unanimous opinion was for her to keep her distance from the dark haired girl. She wasn’t one of  _ them _ after all.

Honeymaren headed out to her bike with her head down, just planning on getting home, but as she neared it, she looked up to see none other than Elsa herself standing just beside it. "Um, hi?"

"I like your ride." Elsa said simply

Honeymaren lifted a brow, "Um, thanks? I fixed it up over the summer. She runs pretty well now, I guess." Was Elsa really trying to play nice now and pretend like nothing had happened? Or did she want something? Honeymaren wasn't going to be too quick to trust her.

"You built this?" Elsa raised her eyebrow, actually impressed by her mechanic skills. She looked around the parking lot a few moments before pinching the bridge of her nose "Look, I'm sorry I've been so rude all the time, I just... feel it better if we weren't friends."

Honeymaren scoffed, opening up her seat compartment to fetch her helmet. "You came all the way over here, started up small talk, just to tell me you don't want to be friends?"

"I said it would be better if we weren't, not that I did not want to be. Trust me, though, you will be safer this way." Elsa straightened up, her eyes fixed on Honeymaren's.

Honeymaren smacked her helmet down on the bike's seat, "Safer? Look, if you want to be friends, let's start with some honesty. I believe there's a heart under all that ice, somewhere, and I'm willing to try, but I'm going to need you to promise me: no more lies. Can you do that?"

"I... want to be" Elsa admitted "but I can't. I can't promise you the truth you deserve. I appreciate that you believe that about me, but, you are mistaken..." her lips twitched "Please forgive me for taking up so much of your time. It was not my intention." and with that she turned on her heel and stalked over to where Anna was sitting in the car waiting for her.

Honeymaren sighed, looking down at her helmet. She wanted to rush after Elsa, to tell her to stay, but where did that thought even come from? She said she couldn't be honest with her, and that was that. Honeymaren couldn't be friends with someone who couldn't be honest with her. And frankly she was tired of trying to decipher all of the half-truths and cryptic messages. She huffed and put on her helmet finally, and sped off toward home.

Ryder looked over from where he was bench pressing free weights when he heard the distinct rumble of Honeymaren's bike down the drive. He finished his rep and stood up "Hey, cuz, why the long face?"

Honeymaren huffed and killed the engine, propped up the kickstand. She took off her helmet and set it on the seat, "Nothing. It's stupid." She grumbled.

Ryder stood up, "Okay... we don't have to talk about it, but I'm here if you need, okay?"

Honeymaren sighed, softening. Ryder was such a gentle-hearted person, it was hard to be angry around him at all. "Thanks. Maybe... could we just go on a walk or something? I need to clear my head."

Ryder nodded "Sure, come on, there's a nice beach close by"

Honeymaren nodded, "I miss the beach. Remember making sand castles when we were kids?"

"Yeah, I remember. You used to pretend to be Godzilla and smash through my architectural masterpieces... Oh, and the mudpies! Man, you got so into it, you looked like a swamp creature by the end of our playtime." Ryder grinned, leading her down the path to the sandy beach near the house. "So, I know it’s not me, because like, I’m perfect and all, so is it something at school? Everything okay?"

Honeymaren laughed, feeling better already by the time they reached the sand. She hesitated to answer, "Well... I guess. I mean, classes are fine. But there's this girl that's been... weird. Sometimes it's like she's trying to make friends with me and the rest of the time she's living up to her nickname: the Ice Queen. I don't know what to make of her."

"Ice Queen? Sounds dangerous... but if I recall correctly you were never one to back down from a challenge." Ryder smirked "Oh, look! There's Leah and Seth Clearwater! You remember them, too, don't you?"

Honeymaren followed his gaze and smiled, "Yeah, I remember them." She lifted up her arm and waved, "Hey guys!"

Leah grinned "Well, look what the tides dragged in! I thought my mom was lying when she told me you were coming back to stay a while! Can't believe you're actually here, Mare. It's good to see you again."

Ryder smirked over at Seth and Leah. "It's good you're here, Leah, maybe you can help me distract Mare with her girl troubles... something about an Ice Queen giving her the cold shoulder or something." He grinned, this was totally worth the smack he knew was coming.

Leah raised her eyebrow "Ice Queen? You mean Elsa Arendelle? Pfft... yeah, you should stay away from that… uh, girl."

Honeymaren lifted a brow at Leah's statement, "What do you mean? You know her?"

Leah looked over at Ryder and Seth "Not personally... they, uh, just have a bit of a reputation... at least that's what Mom said, but she didn't say why... anyway, yeah... so you coming to the bonfire next week?"

Honeymaren crossed her arms, but decided to drop it. "Yeah. Had to turn down a Homecoming invitation, but I'll survive." She chuckled.

"Oh, look at my cuz being all popular and stuff. Breaking hearts left and right, huh?" Ryder prodded her

Leah blushed a little "Well, glad you picked us over the riffraff up there. It'll be fun, food, stories!"

Honeymaren snorted, "Something like that." She shrugged, "How could I miss it? It's the first real bonfire of the season, and what's the point of Homecoming anyways? No one's actually coming home..."

Ryder roared with laughter "It's like, the last home game for the football team, like they're coming home after a long season on the road... their last big hurrah or something. I dunno, we don't have enough kids to make up a football team so I'm a little foggy on the details... just a weird tradition and an excuse to throw a party, I guess"

"But... they've been at school the whole time." Honeymaren huffed, "They weren't really gone!"

"Dude, why are you reading so much into this?" Ryder shrugged "Like, you aren't even going!"

Honeymaren snorted, "You're right, good point."

"C'mon, mom's making fish tonight, you two should come to dinner and take some home to Yelana!" Seth offered, his stomach suddenly rumbling.

Honeymaren smiled, "That sounds perfect. I'm starving. Lead the way!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Possible triggers: implied assault - physical and sexual harassment

The week passed without much of anything different, Elsa still kept her distance from Honeymaren and, well, Honeymaren didn't see any reason to change that. She was grateful that the bonfire gave her an excuse to miss out on Homecoming (she still didn't get why it was a big deal), and it was a great chance to reconnect with everyone, with her heritage. She helped herself to a plate of food, which there was no shortage of, and sat down in one of the camping chairs around the bonfire as they all settled in.

Yelana sat in a camping chair “we have always been a small tribe, but we’ve always had a deep connection to our lands. Our ancestors believed that we were under the protection of the Wolf Spirit herself, blessed with the skill and ferocity needed to protect ourselves from our enemies.” She continued telling other tribal histories, of which there were many and she did not have the time to tell them all.

Honeymaren listened closely, perking up particularly when Yelana went into the story of the Cold Ones. They could move faster than humans, they were lethal, dangerous, otherworldly. They drank human blood. No, it's not possible.  _ That's too crazy. _ Her mind kept flickering back to the accident, though. Was it possible?

She listened to the rest of the stories told that night, but her mind lingered on the Cold Ones. She had to find out more, but she couldn't ask Yelana, that would be too obvious. If there was any truth to all of this, she had to keep it quiet. She did some online searching late that night, and found a bookstore in Port Angeles that looked promising for answers.

Erica and Justin giggled happily as she emerged dress after dress. “I like that one! It makes you look like a princess and also really does wonders for your boobs!” He squealed when Erica emerged wearing outfit #3. “What do you think, Maren? You’d tap that, right?” They had invited Honeymaren to accompany them on a Christmas and clothes shopping trip to Port Angeles. Though it was clear the trip was primarily for clothes.

Honeymaren snapped back to reality. "Oh right, totally." She said, noncommittal. Shopping wasn't really her thing, but when the others wanted to go to Port Angeles, it seemed like a good excuse. Taking her bike that far didn't seem wise, so the carpool was a welcome option.

“You’re not really into this are you?” Erica noted, stepping back into the dressing room for the next set of clothes.

Honeymaren sighed, "Sorry, I'm just... Not good with fashion. They all look good?"

Justin shrugged "You seem like you have something else on your mind right now."

Honeymaren sighed, "I do... I'm sorry guys, do you mind if I peel off? There's this bookstore I've been dying to visit for the last few weeks, I can catch up with you at the restaurant?"

Justin furrowed his brow "Uh, sure, you gonna be okay alone for a bit?"

Honeymaren nodded, "I'll be fine. I've dealt with New Yorkers, I think I can handle whatever Port Angeles has to throw at me." She smiled and got up, "I'll see you at dinner. Have fun with the clothes."

Elsa sat in her car a block away from the shop she had seen Honeymaren and some other kids from school go into. She wasn't stalking her.  _ Not exactly _ ... but she always kept her ear to the ground, especially for anything pertaining to Honeymaren. She felt protective of her, even though she had sworn to leave her alone. So when she heard them discussing plans for a trip to Port Angeles, curiosity got the better of her and she followed. But she would keep her distance. While Port Angeles was not a very large city and the likelihood of her running into danger was very low, after her near fatal accident, she was not going to take any chances. She sat forward when she saw Honeymaren leave the dress shop alone.  _ What is she doing? _ She watched the long braid swishing behind her as she walked down the street. She wondered what it would feel like to touch those silky strands of perfection.  _ Damn it, Elsa, get it together! _ she chastised herself. She waited a few minutes before slowly following in the direction she had seen Honeymaren go, her window rolled down so she could listen and smell.  _ Just in case. _

Honeymaren walked along without a care, finding her way through the streets as the sun began to set. She found the bookstore and slipped inside, spending a great deal more time than she planned. By the time she left, it was well and truly dark out. "Shit..." She didn't mean to keep the others waiting so long. She checked her phone as she walked in the darkness and found several missed calls and texts, but before she could answer them, a shrill whistle caught her attention. 

"Hey baby, looking for a party?"

"Come on, you should meet our friends, they'll like you..."

Honeymaren made fists at her sides as a circle of men surrounded her, seemingly out of nowhere. She hadn't been paying close enough attention. "Get the fuck away from me." She warned, glaring at the nearest one.

"Oooh tough gal... The fight always makes it more fun anyways." He smirked, taking a long swig of beer from a cheap can.

Honeymaren huffed and threw a punch at the bottom of the beer can and it collapsed in a spray of cheap booze all over his face, which was now bloodied and missing a few teeth. She tried to run away in the commotion, but several pairs of strong arms and bodies blocked her path. "Fine, there's more where that came from!" She grunted at them, though she knew she was outnumbered. She was not going to give in to their fear tactics.

Elsa had smelled the 6 drunk men earlier but she had paid them no mind, aside from stumbling around in the street they posed no threat at the moment. But then she heard Honeymaren’s voice, the things those men were saying to her. She floored the gas pedal and shot off down the road. As she came around the corner into the empty parking lot and saw the scene unfolding, she shrieked with rage and shot a film of ice under the men’s feet, not noticing the circle around Honeymaren. She spun the car into a perfect drift, pulling up right in front of the cluster of men on the ground. “Get in the car.” She growled to Honeymaren as she exited the car.

Honeymaren gasped as she heard the squeal of tires drifting and suddenly had a flashback to the moment she'd almost died in the parking lot. A silver Corvette Stingray wheeled right up to her and as she saw Elsa get out, she realized there was ice on the ground. Everywhere, except where she stood. 

"That was a very dangerous maneuver..." one of the men said, slurring as he tried to be seductive "I like ‘em fiery. You should join us with your little friend here, things were just about to get fun."

While the men were distracted with Elsa, Honeymaren took the chance to sock one of them in the nose as hard as she could before quickly darting into the passenger side of Elsa's car. "Come on, let's go!" She called to Elsa, surprised to see the men actually backing off. Honeymaren thought to herself,  _ I should work on my bitch face. Clearly, I'm out of my league here. _

Elsa's anger was boiling up inside her, it took everything she had not to start ripping their heads off right then and there, but she remembered Honeymaren. The sound of her voice pulled Elsa back into her own mind before she lost control. She glared at them and growled, low and guttural. A threat, nothing more, but it was enough to get them to start scooting away from her.. "Get the fuck out of here. Before I change my mind." She turned and got back in the car, flooring the gas again before coming to a halt inches from the closest man. As the Stingray charged, the men were trying desperately to scramble to their feet but kept falling on the ice. Eventually they got their feet underneath them again and took off running with a couple last glances over their shoulders and a couple “Crazy fucking bitch” comments.

Elsa threw the car into reverse and spun out of the parking lot. She had a death grip on the steering wheel as if it were the one thing keeping her in her seat. "I should go back there and rip their throats out" she seethed, eyes fixated on the road.

Honeymaren watched her drive. Elsa looked positively  _ feral _ . "As much as I would love to see that, it's not worth the jail time."

"No you wouldn't." Elsa said simply, "Can we please talk about something else, distract me so I don't change my mind."

Honeymaren thought for a moment, "Turtles can breathe through their butts?" She noticed something else as she looked at Elsa, "You're not wearing your seatbelt. You should buckle up."

Elsa raised an eyebrow and scoffed "Don't worry about me... You should put yours on." As she drove she listened to Honeymaren's breathing and that started to calm her down. She was safe and that's what mattered. That's all that mattered "I can drop you off wherever you need." her voice was almost back to its calm and collected tone.

Honeymaren put on her own seatbelt, eyeing Elsa curiously. Her heart still pounded in her chest even with the danger gone. "We... were going to meet at Ravioli's Cafe. Honestly, I should've been there much earlier, they're probably worried. Shit, I meant to call them back..."

Elsa nodded and turned down the street. She knew the place and it wasn't far from where they were, just a few blocks away and at the speed at which she drove they covered the distance in seconds. "We're here." she pulled into a parking spot out front. She got out of the car and hurried around the car to open the door for Honeymaren, but she was still careful not to move too fast.

Honeymaren climbed out of the car and looked up to find Justin and Erica walking out of the restaurant. Honeymaren sighed, "Guys, I'm so sorry, I accidentally had my phone on silent and--"

"Oh my god, you're here! We were so worried!" Justin threw his arms around her.

"Yeah, and we totally would have waited, but we were like, starving and stuff..." Erica added.

Elsa stepped out from behind the corner of the stone wall that she was hiding behind, though she would never admit it. "Sorry, it was my fault. We just ran into each other and started talking."

Honeymaren shook her head, "It's fine, I-" She listened to Elsa's excuse, then decided to nod along. "Yeah. Lost track of time. Sorry."

Justin and Erica stared dumbfounded when they saw Elsa standing there "Oh... no, no problem... we totally get it... we should get back to Forks though, you coming Maren?"

Elsa took a step forward, just inches behind Honeymaren "I would feel much better if Honeymaren ate something. I would feel horrible if she passed out due to low blood sugar because of me. I would be happy to drive her back after dinner. My treat, of course."

Justin reached over and placed his pointer finger under Erica's chin, pushing her mouth closed "Wow, that's like, super thoughtful. And she would be an  _ idiot _ to decline such a polite offer."

Honeymaren looked at Justin with an eye roll. "I'm not going to pass out... but I'm also not going to turn down free dinner." She nodded to Erica and Justin, "You guys head home. Thanks for being worried about me. Sorry I wasn't the best shopping buddy."

Justin pulled Erica from the spot she was rooted "It's all good. We'll see you Monday then..." Erica's eyes were nearly bugging out of their sockets as they walked away.

Honeymaren watched them go, amused at Erica's wide eyes. She shook her head and turned toward the restaurant. "So... did you really mean that dinner offer or was that just for show? Because I actually am starving."

Elsa shook her head as the others walked away before turning her attention to Honeymaren. "I do not make empty promises. Come, let's go." she resisted the urge to take her arm and guide her up the stone steps to the restaurant.


	7. Chapter 7

Ravioli’s Cafe was a poorly lit little dive but it still had a somewhat homey atmosphere that was strangely welcoming. It was not very crowded, so Elsa requested that they were seated in the far booth in the corner, the most private area of the restaurant. Elsa sat quietly across the booth from Honeymaren, watching her drink a Coke, then slid her own beverage (that she had no intention of drinking) over to her when Honeymaren’s glass was empty. She knew that she was probably in shock (again) and the sugar would help her feel better.

Their server came sauntering over to them, she reminded Elsa very much of Rosie the Riveter with her curly black hair pulled back in a little bandanna. "What can I get for you this evening?" she looked at Honeymaren then Elsa and back to Honeymaren. The second glance was as if she was sizing her up and judging her at the same time, her eyes betrayed that she thought Elsa was way above Honeymaren's league.

Honeymaren snorted softly to herself, unsurprised at the attention Elsa was getting. Par for the course. Honeymaren had long ago accepted that she was fairly plain by most standards, and she was alright with that. Attention wasn't her thing. "Crab ravioli. With the Caesar salad, extra dressing."

"And for you, my dear?" The server batted her overly-mascaraed eyelashes at the blonde woman

"Um, no, no thank you, I am fine." Elsa said stiffly, her eyes never leaving Honeymaren. "Just the crab ravioli and salad as the young lady said."

"Well, let me know if you change your mind." The server said stiffly, realizing her rejection and without even the decency of one look!

Honeymaren snorted, "'Young lady', really? We're the same age, aren't we?" She sipped at her coke, watching Elsa's response.

Elsa coughed a little "I believe so? I mean, we are in the same class after all." she wrung her hands nervously in front of her before grabbing a piece of bread from the complimentary breadbasket for something to do with her fingers "I can almost see your mental gears spinning, so please tell me what is on your mind."

"Gods, where to even start?" Honeymaren laughed, "It's... a lot. You still never told me the truth about the accident, but I'm over that now. I'm just... why were you even in Port Angeles? Much less close by enough to jump in..."

"I..." Elsa opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted when Honeymaren's salad arrived. She waited until they were alone again before speaking "I was in the area, personal reasons. I heard the commotion."

"From inside your car?" Honeymaren raised a brow, then dug into her salad hungrily. After a few bites she added, "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were stalking me."

"I had the window down." Elsa said simply, it was the truth after all. "I... feel very protective of you."

Honeymaren stopped eating and stared at her for a long moment, "... why?"

"I've been wondering that myself, actually. I just... I was going to keep my distance unless you needed me and then when I heard them... what they were implying..." Elsa looked at a particularly interesting stain on the tablecloth, her pale thin fingers picking nervously at the piece of bread.

Honeymaren nodded slowly, returning her attention to her salad, though her eyes hardly left Elsa. "So. What does that mean for us now?"  _ Since when are we an 'us'? _

Elsa paused a long moment before looking up "I still think it would be better for you if you kept your distance from me. But you brought something up that piques my interest: the accident. You're right that I cannot explain it, but I am curious to know your thoughts on the matter."

Honeymaren shook her head, "I've thought of everything from radioactive spiders to adamantium and X-Men, nothing that really  _ really _ makes sense."

Elsa scoffed quietly and looked away "Superheroes." she muttered. She turned her gaze back to Honeymaren "What if... what if I'm not the hero? I was serious when I told you it was safer for you to stay away from me. I'm..." she paused "dangerous." she finished, barely audible.

"You've saved me twice now. Honestly, I don't doubt that you're dangerous after today, but I do believe that you'd never hurt me." Honeymaren said firmly. Her curiosity about Elsa was turning into more, she couldn't deny that, but if the only reason Elsa had been pulling away and freezing her out was because she thought she was some kind of monster... Well, that at least gave reason to all of it. "So, enough with the excuses. I'm not running for the hills, I'm not scared of you."

"If you only knew. And there is a part of me that wishes I could tell you. But if you knew, you would also be in danger." Elsa shook her head, a hint of sadness in her words "But you are right, I would never do anything to hurt you, nor would I allow anyone to bring harm to you. As long as I am able." she added the little caveat, because even she couldn't be everywhere at once.

The server came back and took the empty salad plate and set down the bowl of ravioli. "Are you still doing alright there, honey?" she tried one last time to flirt.

"I am fine, thank you." Elsa said stiffly " _ Honey _ , would you like a refill of your drink?"

Honeymaren felt a little warm shiver flow through her at the way Elsa called her 'Honey'. She nodded, pushing her cup towards the server. "Thanks."

The server took the cup and returned in seconds, handing it over to Honeymaren with a look that would have made Medusa proud.

Honeymaren just smirked, ignoring her. She enjoyed being the sole recipient of Elsa's attention. It was kind of nice. "So... What does that make us then? Friends?"

Elsa smiled softly "We could try that. But if we are, I ask that you respect my boundaries and understand that there will be times that I cannot tell you something. I know that trust and honesty are fundamentally important to you... But believe me, it is for your own safety. I promised you that I would always look out for you, and I also told you that I never make an empty promise. Just, sometimes it will be safer to leave you in the dark."

Honeymaren nodded slowly, "Okay. But I still won't accept outright lies. If there's something you can't tell me, just say that you can't tell me. Don't make up shit, and don't try and gaslight me. If you tell me you can't say, I won't press, okay? Deal?"

"I promise and accept your terms." Elsa nodded solemnly "You should eat your food before it gets cold."

Honeymaren nodded and happily dug into her ravioli with vigor. This could work. After finishing most of her plate, she spoke again. "So... can I keep guessing?"

"If you so desire. Anything else you wish to know?" Elsa rested her chin on her hands, looking expectantly at Honeymaren.

"I'll save the guesses for later..." She looked at her glass of Coke, the ice cubes slowly melting down. Ice. Right! "What was with the ice? And don't tell me it was there when you got there. I know it wasn't."

Elsa pursed her lips before speaking "You are correct. It wasn't." she sighed softly "Promise me you will not breathe a word of what I am about to do. To anyone. Your friends, your family. No one can know."

Honeymaren met her eyes and nodded, "Promise. Cross my heart."

Elsa worried at her lower lip for a moment. "Do not touch me." She commanded before she placed her hand palm down on the table in front of Honeymaren, her palm raised off the flat surface a few inches fingers pressed together as if cupping the air under her hand. She looked at Honeymaren, not trying to mask the fear in her own eyes. This was stupid and dangerous, but Honeymaren was trusting her, it was expected that trust went both directions. She sighed and closed her eyes, concentrating a moment. When she lifted her hand, a small stemless ice rose sat in front of Honeymaren, glistening like crystal in the candlelight. She looked sheepishly at Honeymaren, quiet worry evident on her pale cheeks.

Honeymaren felt a short pang of fear as Elsa told her not to touch her. She didn't know what was about to happen. She half expected the room to freeze entirely, but when she saw the rose made entirely of ice, her heart leapt in her chest. "Oh my... wow." She gently picked it up, touching the cold, delicate petals. It was real, and it was cold. "You can... wow."

Elsa watched her expectantly, a slight smile crept across her lips when she saw Honeymaren's reaction "Yes, I can do that and much more."

Honeymaren set the rose beside her plate, admiring it. "That's... wow. Okay, you're just adding to the X-Men argument, you know." She smirked, taking another bite of her dinner.

"Again, not the hero." Elsa said quietly "Perhaps you could put it in your glass? No evidence please."

"Ah, right." She was sad to see it go, but she gently put the ice rose into her Coke. "To be fair, no one in the X-Men was really a 'hero' or a 'villain', they just got labeled that way by the populace."

Elsa sighed, "You're so stubborn." She sat back and watched Honeymaren eat in silence.

The server came by a little later "Would you two care for something sweet or are you ready for the check?"

"Would you like something for dessert?" Elsa turned to Honeymaren

Honeymaren shook her head, "I'm fine. Thanks." She eyed Elsa, "Are you not going to eat anything?"

Elsa nodded to the server and lifted her hand to take the black checkbook from the her, her other hand had already fished out money from her wallet. She did not look at the amount on the receipt, but the bills she placed inside were more than enough to cover several meals. She handed it back "No change, thank you."

The server's eyes widened when she saw two crisp $100 bills "Of course, please take your time and enjoy your evening."

Elsa waited until the server left to answer the question "Um, no, I'm on a special diet. We should go, it is getting late."

Honeymaren quirked a brow at her answer, but she told Elsa that she wouldn't press and she intended to keep that promise. "Alright. Yeah." She got up from the table, taking one last sip of her Coke for the road.

"Would you like something for the road? I am sure our server would be happy to oblige you."

Honeymaren shook her head, "I'm fine. And there's never any shortage of food at home. Thanks, though."

Elsa nodded and walked out of the restaurant, holding the door open before leading the way to her car, again opening the passenger side first before taking her place in the driver’s seat.

Honeymaren walked outside, feeling odd at how formal Elsa was with her. She climbed in and buckled up, getting herself comfortable. This was all so surreal.


	8. Chapter 8

Elsa drove in silence until the lights of Port Angeles had long faded from her rear view mirrors.

Honeymaren bit her lip, fighting a shiver. It was cold in the car, but she had a feeling Elsa wasn't bothered by it, so she reached for the knob of the heater.

Elsa noticed that Honeymaren started to shiver and reached to turn on the heat. She froze when she felt their fingers brush, the contrast of warm and cold was jolting. She quickly pulled her hand back and gripped the steering wheel tight, staring straight at the road ahead. This was going to be a long hour and a half.

Honeymaren gasped when she felt just how cold Elsa's hands were. "Oh... You're freezing. Is that... uncomfortable?"

"Seriously? You are surprised I am cold when I showed you I can manipulate ice with my hands?" Elsa was surprised to hear herself laugh.

Honeymaren snorted, "I mean, I knew you could create ice, but I didn't know just how cold you were to the touch... But you didn't answer my question. Is it uncomfortable?" She wasn't sure why she cared so much, but... she did.

"It is only uncomfortable when I lose control, otherwise I've learned to deal with it over the years." Elsa shrugged.

"Hm." She simply said in return, thinking on it. "Well, for what it's worth, I'm glad we finally got over that catty phase."

Elsa snorted "would you believe that was me trying to be nice... or at least polite? I know what they call me at that school. I can't say I necessarily blame them. The Ice Queen. If they only knew what I was like when I am actually mad..."

"I think I've seen enough glimpses to last a while." Honeymaren admitted, "Funny, how they went with Ice." She chuckled, "But you have my word, that stays between us."

“The irony was not lost on me.” Elsa stared at the road before speaking “I believe you.”

Honeymaren nodded, "Thanks."

The Stingray purred its way along the winding road towards the reservation. At the border Elsa pulled over and parked the car “is there anyone who can pick you up from here?”

Honeymaren glanced at Elsa, curious. "I can call Leah. Is there... something wrong?"

Elsa stared at the sign marking the start of tribal lands “I can go no further. Please do not ask why. But I shall wait until your ride arrives. If you’ll permit me, of course.”

Honeymaren nodded slowly, she had agreed to those terms. "Okay. Yeah, gimme a sec..." she pulled out her phone and dialed up Leah, waiting for her to answer. "Hey, Leah? Can you come pick me up at the entrance to the rez? Just need a quick ride in."

“Hey Maren, yeah of course! I’ll be there in a few!” Leah responded before hopping off her bed to find her boots

Elsa shifted in her seat “I hope you had a pleasant evening.”

Honeymaren nodded, "Minus the would-be-attack, yeah. It was a pretty good night. And thank you, for stepping in. I'm glad you were there, all things considered." She said honestly, "And dinner was great."

Elsa smiled slightly. “Of course. And thank you for preventing me from committing manslaughter.” She had meant it as a joke but she knew it was inappropriate. She closed her eyes and pinched her nose “that came out wrong.” Her thoughts were interrupted by a pair of headlights shining into their eyes.

Leah jumped out of her beat up Chevrolet truck, approaching the sleek sports car idling on the side of the road "Maren?"

Honeymaren snorted, "Any time... that's Leah's truck. So... I guess I'll see you at school?" She unbuckled and got out of the Stingray, "Thanks for everything." She said as she closed the door, giving Elsa one last wave before she trotted to Leah.

"See you at school." Elsa responded, watching Honeymaren get out. She felt a strong urge to escort her all the way home, treaty be damned. But she had to respect the balance between her family and the tribe, no matter how much she did not trust the young woman with shoulder length black hair with her death truck.  _ This Leah _ . She glared through her windshield a moment before throwing the car in reverse and flipping around, speeding off into the night.

"Everything okay?" Leah looked at the car speeding away "Who was that?"

Honeymaren watched the Stingray disappear into the night. "A girl from school. Elsa. She... has a curfew, couldn't go all the way in." She lied.  _ Since when was she lying for Elsa? _ Honeymaren frowned but shook it off, climbing into the truck, "Thanks for the ride, Leah."

Leah raised an eyebrow "Curfew? That's what she told you..." she scoffed "Whatever, come on, let's get you home" she hopped into the driver's seat. She didn't speak again until she had turned around and was driving toward that Nattura cabin. "Look, you can hang out with whoever you want, Mare, but I warned you about her. Her. That family. They're different..."

Honeymaren sighed, "I get that feeling, but different isn't always bad."

"You remember those stories your aunt was telling at the bonfire? I don't think they're like, a hundred percent true, I mean, there's no way we descended from real wolves, but I think there's a little bit of truth in each legend. I overhear my mom talking with Yelana last year when the Arendelles moved here. They seemed, worried. Something about a treaty. I dunno... I just... don't want to see you getting hurt." Leah added truthfully

"I won't." Honeymaren assured her, "Hey, I punched a dude in the face with his own beer can tonight! I can handle whatever's up with Elsa."

"All right there, Feisty Pants. Wait, what? Why were you punching guys with beer cans? What did she take you to do?!" Leah felt a heat rising up in her chest

"She wasn't at fault, that was just a drunk idiot getting too many ideas." She covered, omitting the full gang of drunk, ill-intentioned dudes. "I ran into Elsa just after that, and she took me to dinner. It was nice."

"Like, a date?" Leah raised an eyebrow, the heat continuing to rise

Honeymaren blinked, she hadn't really thought of it that way. "Uh... I guess, kind of. But we're just friends. At least, we haven't said we're any more than that. And this was the first time."

Leah clenched her jaw "Oh... well, it's not my business. At least you'll never get caught with her in your bed. The Arendelles don't come here." she snorted. It was a little petty but a small victory and she'd take it.

Honeymaren pursed her lips at that. She was starting to think there was some kind of invisible force field keeping Elsa out of the rez. As the truck came to a stop in front of her house, she unbuckled, "Thanks for the ride. I'll see you around, Leah."

"Yeah, any time!" Leah brightened "Hey, we should go cliff diving when the weather warms up!"

Honeymaren grinned, "Sounds dangerous. I'm in." She plopped to the ground and waved at Leah, "See you later."

Leah smirked, same daredevil Honeymaren she remembered all those years ago. She pulled out of the driveway and headed home.

As Honeymaren made it to her room, she threw off her shoes and collapsed on the bed. Her body was exhausted, but her mind was wide awake. Suddenly, she remembered the story of the Cold Ones. Her mind drifted to the moment her hand had touched Elsa's. Maybe it wasn't just her ice abilities... She was also 'on a special diet'. She spoke like she was from another decade, another century even.  _ It all was beginning to make sense. _

Honeymaren rode to school on Monday early, hoping to get Elsa alone before class, but realized that none of the Arendelles were in school. It was bright, sunny all day. That only made her more sure of her hypothesis. The only step left was to ask her, but she couldn't do that until Elsa came back to school.

Elsa had spent the rest of the weekend feeding up, taking an excursion with Anna and Rapunzel up to Canada. She had told them limited details about her time with Honeymaren, though she casually left out the fact that she was almost willing to cross the boundary into their territory if it meant ensuring her safety. She was eager to see her on Monday, but was dismayed to see that it was turning out to be one of the handful of actually sunny days the region got to enjoy. The whole family stayed inside that day, though their alibi was a "family camping trip." She paced around her room before going to see Anna. She knocked gently on her door "Sister, are you in?"

Anna had wondered when Elsa would stop by. "I am, come on in. You've been pacing up a storm. What's on your mind?"

Elsa slipped into the room that was a stark contrast to her near Spartan interior design. Anna's room was brightly painted in pinks and yellows, with soft cushions scattered around the floor. Elsa sank down onto a particularly fluffy pillow "I can't keep myself away from her... the urge... well, it's not just the blood drawing me to her to her now. It's something else, something I can't explain. I saved her on Saturday in Port Angeles from a situation that could have ended very poorly for her. And I showed her my powers... but she promised to keep my secret. And I believe her. I trust her."

Anna let out a breath, she'd wondered when Elsa would come clean about that. She'd seen it in multiple futures, "It's alright, Elsa. I've seen what happens if you stay with her... you don't hurt her, Elsa. I think it's meant to be, Els."

Elsa burrowed her face in the pillow  _ Of course she would have seen _ "And you never told me?! I've been flailing about like an idiot trying to keep myself away from her. I thought I was keeping her safe!"

Anna chuckled, "If I would have told you, you would have tried even harder to stay away from her. I saw that potential future, too. You had to learn on your own how much she meant to you, and now you know! Aaaand now you know it's all going to be okay, so you can stop torturing yourself."

"You're probably right. And you know better than most that I'll always be able to find something to worry about or torture myself with. I'm still wrestling with the belief that she's better off without me. I don't deserve her. She is warm, and kind, and honest, and beautiful, and has the biggest heart" Elsa admitted "You don't have to tell me, I know that the future is subjective and sometimes telling the future is an act enough to change that future, but is there a scenario that I... hurt her?"

Anna took her hands, "I have seen that you will do everything you can to protect her, Elsa. And you do deserve her, you deserve happiness just as much as the rest of us. You’ve been torturing yourself for far too long believing that you are not worthy. But you are, and I think Honeymaren can help you finally accept yourself and who you have become."

"What would I ever do without you?" Elsa looked up and smiled, then that smile faded "She's human. And we aren't. Whether it is in ten years or a hundred years, it will happen. One day I will lose her. But that's how life is supposed to be. But I also know I can't go on in a world without her."

"You'll always have me!" Anna gave her a knowing smile and squeezed her hand, "Don't be so certain about that." She pulled Elsa into a hug, "Just enjoy the moment. The future will work itself out. Until then, just do the next right thing."

Elsa nodded and cuddled against Anna. "She still doesn't know what we are though... I mean, she's incredibly intelligent and I’ve had a few slip ups around her. I would be surprised if she wasn't already putting the pieces together... but... how do you even bring that up?"

"Just trust yourself to know the right time and the right thing to say." Anna held her close. "If it's really meant to be, it'll all fall into place."

Elsa nodded. "Thank you, I needed this."

Anna smiled knowingly and nodded, "I'm always here for you, sis."

That night Elsa worked on a piano composition she had started a few years earlier and had set down. The music helped her clear her mind. She knew what she had to do the next day. Anna’s pep talk had given her hope. She was going to talk with Honeymaren. About everything. 


	9. Chapter 9

Elsa got to school early, this time taking her own car instead of riding with Anna. She hadn’t driven since the first day of school, but she knew from last year’s experience that the car always caused a stir. She parked it in one of the front spots closest to the school entrance and leaned casually against the hood, waiting for a particular motorcycle riding girl to show up. She messed with her sleeve nervously, wondering if she had picked the right outfit (even though she had spent 3 hours trying to find the perfect ensemble). In the end she had picked a pair of boyfriend-cut jeans (she almost never wore jeans, usually opting for tailored slacks that hid her package), a white button up and a fitted black blazer. Usually she would finish the look with black leather boots went almost to her knees. But today she opted for leather hightop sneakers. Her hair was set in her usual tight braided bun. She wanted to look more relaxed, but old habits die hard and she realized that she looked pretty much as she did every day, the jeans being the exception.

Honeymaren showed up on her bike in her usual riding gear, reinforced pants and leather jacket over her v-neck tee. Her heart jumped when she saw Elsa leaning against her car.  _ Waiting for her. _ She put away her helmet and made her way over to her, grateful that there weren't many other students around yet. 

"I think I've figured it out." She said simply, "Should we go on a walk?"

Elsa simply nodded but did not speak, following Honeymaren off school grounds and into the adjacent forest that lead up the mountains. Once they were sufficiently far from school Elsa stopped moving and waited for Honeymaren to speak.

Honeymaren followed her into the woods, but she wasn't frightened. She plopped her hands on her hips and took a deep breath. "So let's lay it out... You're ice cold to the touch. Impossibly fast and incredibly strong. I’ve never seen you eat or drink anything. You often talk like you're from another time." She paused waiting for Elsa to say something, which she didn’t, so she continued “I know what you are.”

Elsa nodded but didn’t speak for a moment. “Say it.” She commanded.

Honeymaren shivered at the command, but she was ready for this. "Vampire. Cold One."

Elsa stood stiffly “and yet here you are, alone with me forest... aren’t you afraid?”

Honeymaren nodded, crossing her arms over her chest. "You won't hurt me."

“No, I won’t. But I want to.” Elsa frowned

"Is that why you reacted the way you did on the first day of school?" Honeymaren stepped closer, "Am I more... Appetizing than other people or something?"

“I promised you honesty...” Elsa sighed, pinching her nose before she clasped her hands in front of her “That first day, I  _ hated _ you. Because I wanted you so badly. That hunger, it reminded me of a darker time in my existence, when I was a monster. There’s always a thirst around people, but it’s usually manageable. But there’s something about you, your scent, it’s like a drug to me. It makes me come undone. It takes everything I have not to cave in to my desires.” Elsa held her arms right to her body. “Never in all my years have I experienced that kind of hunger.”

Honeymaren stepped closer again, "Yet you've never laid a hand on me." All of her mood swings, her emotional whiplash suddenly made sense. "Clearly you're stronger than you think."

Elsa shook her head “That is true, but I can never let my guard down around you. It just takes one slip up.” Elsa didn’t move when she saw Honeymaren take a step toward her.

Honeymaren reached for her, finally within touching distance. "You won't hurt me."

"You give me too much credit." Her eyes were wide, she felt that familiar pressure in her jaw. She clawed her sides with her fingernails. "Don't touch me!" she hissed barely moving her lips, trying to hide her fangs.

Honeymaren stopped, withdrawing her hand just a few inches. "You won't hurt me." She insisted.

Elsa turned away "Why do you trust me so? It would be so easy for me to take your life right here, right now. And you would have no chance of escape. You do not have the speed to outrun me, the strength to fight me off. You would have no chance."

Honeymaren held her arms out wide open, "Then do it." She challenged, watching her.

Elsa turned away from her, she was now shaking from effort, a light snow was starting to fall around them. "Please stop. Why are you being so careless with your life? What are you trying to prove?"

"I'm not." She insisted, "Because I know you won't hurt me. You've had every opportunity. You've had me in your  _ car _ , in your  _ arms _ and every time, you chose to  _ save _ me."

Elsa gritted her teeth "I saved you because if you had been hit, if your blood had been spilled, I would not be able to stop myself. I would have drank from you right there, exposing my family."

"Fine, but that doesn’t explain Port Angeles." She crossed her arms again, "Elsa, I am here. I see what you are, and it doesn't scare me."

"It should. What you see is a lie. It’s a mask, like camouflage... But do not fool yourself. I am the world's most dangerous predator. Everything about me draws you in, puts you off your guard and makes you want to trust me. My voice, my face, my body, even my own smell... No, Honeymaren. You do not see me for what I am."

Honeymaren huffed and stepped closer again, only inches away from her. "Then show me."

Elsa turned back around, she knew her eyes were betraying her thirst "You really want to know? Then come with me." She took Honeymaren by the elbow, pulling her a few paces before she got impatient and in a flash pulled Honeymaren onto her back and started running, truly running, through the woods and up the mountain.

Honeymaren gasped and latched onto her, watching the scenery go by at impossible speeds. It was  _ exhilarating _ . "Holy shit--"

Elsa covered the distance to the summit of the closest peak in a matter of minutes. Once there she dropped Honeymaren off on a rocky ledge in the shadows and turned to face her "You are certain that want to see who I am? What I am? You have to tell me. Once you see there is no going back."

Honeymaren stared at Elsa, determined. She got to her feet and squared her shoulders. "Show me."

Elsa kept her eyes locked on Honeymaren's as best she could, but she could tell the girl was excited. The blood was pumping heavily through her veins and not doing her any favors in the self control department as her eyes wandered briefly to her neck, that warm and pulsing artery. She opened her mouth slightly, running her tongue across her fangs as she eyed potential prey.  _ NO! _ She caught herself and snapped her eyes back up to meet the soft brown gaze as she pulled off her jacket, tossing it to the side. She slowly reached up to her shirt and started unbuttoning it. When every button was undone and her front fully exposed except her bra, she took several steps back, stepping out of the shadows until she felt direct sunlight on her skin. She closed her eyes and held her breath, waiting for Honeymaren's reaction.

Honeymaren's breath quickened as she saw Elsa undoing her buttons. She had no idea why she was getting undressed, but she was _ here for it _ . When she saw her step into the sunlight, her eyes widened. Elsa was glittering. It was like her skin was made of thousands of tiny diamonds. "I... Think I see why you don't go to school on sunny days now."

Elsa snorted "Really? That's what you have to say?"

Honeymaren grinned and snorted, "What else can I say? You're  _ gorgeous _ ..."

Elsa cringed and quickly closed up her shirt " _ Gorgeous? _ " she nearly spat out the word "Honeymaren, don't you get it? This skin, this body... It's not beautiful, it's hideous. A constant reminder of what I am, destined to exist for an eternity with my shame." she reached down and grabbed her jacket, rearranging her shirt in the sleeves. "What I've done, it's abhorrent, irredeemable... I'm literally the monster of children's nightmares. I'm a killer, Honeymaren."

"Not from where I stand." Honeymaren insisted. "You've saved my life. Twice. Killers don't do that. Monsters don't do that."

"Two good actions do not make up for all the bad. I’ve killed people, lots of people" Elsa turned and stalked down the side of the mountain. It was a gentle enough incline that Honeymaren could walk on her own.

"And you think that means you're an irredeemable monster who never deserves anything good ever again?" Honeymaren rolled her eyes. "Honestly, it sounds like you've been punishing yourself for centuries, holding onto that guilt... Just, let it go, Elsa." She looked into her pale eyes, "You deserve a second chance."

“Why are you so insistent on trying to convince me of this?” Elsa turned and walked toward Honeymaren and taking her by the shoulders, pushing her back against a boulder, her hands on either side of her head, her fingers dug into the rock “how are you so okay with this? Why won’t you be scared of me like you  _ should?! _ ”

Honeymaren noticed that even as Elsa backed her up against a boulder, she took care not to dig her fingers in. "Because I've seen through the cracks in your icy armor... And I've seen glimpses of the real you under there. I want to see more. I want to get to know you and show you the person I see under there."

Elsa felt her shoulders drop a little “I am afraid that if I do, I will let you down. I’ll disappoint you somehow.” She whispered quietly “I’m not perfect, Honeymaren. Yes, I have learned restraint and control, but I’ve had relapses over the decades.”

"So that means you stop trying and give up on ever finding even a single shot at happiness? Nope, not gonna cut it. You're not getting rid of me that easy."

Elsa scoffed “you’re so stubborn!” She dropped her hands from the rock and clutched her sides “I am afraid I will hurt you. Not necessarily on purpose, but knowing about me, what I am, it puts you in danger. What if something happens to me and I am not there to protect you? I couldn’t live with myself.”

"Elsa... That's a chance  _ anyone _ takes when they fall in love..." She reached out for her, slowly, so that Elsa could pull away if she wanted. "Even as humans, there's always a chance that someone will be in a car wreck, or get cancer, or die in some freak lightning strike. There's never a guarantee that any of us get to have lasting love... But isn't it worth trying?"

Elsa watched Honeymaren’s hand but did not move “Love?”

Honeymaren smiled at her hopefully, "Only one way to find out if it is, right?" She kept her fingers hovering in the air mere inches from Elsa. She'd have to be the one to close the distance.

Elsa slowly unfurled her arms and reached out to take her hand, pressing their palms flat together. She shivered when she felt their skin touch. Honeymaren was so  _ warm _ “do you know how hot you are?”

Honeymaren blushed and felt a shiver of her own at Elsa's cold fingertips. "I mean, I am a higher temperature than you..."

Elsa chuckled “I suppose you are right.” She gazed at their hands “I never thought I would find this, what did you call it? My shot at happiness?” She smiled softly and looked into Honeymaren’s eyes “You don’t know how long I’ve waited for you.”

Honeymaren met her eyes, her warm palm pressed against Elsa's cool one. "A while, I take it." She chuckled, "So... Wanna make out?"

Elsa stiffened “no!” She replied hastily and pulled her hand away for a split second before realizing what she had done. She quickly put their hands together, gently intertwining their fingers “I mean, yes I do, but not now. I’m not ready. I’m sorry. This is all so new to me. Just physical contact like this is pushing me almost beyond my control. I’ve never touched a human like this before.” she looked at their hands.

Honeymaren squeezed her hands once she held them again, "I was mostly kidding..." She assured her with a smile, "Let's stick with this then, and work our way up to more."

Elsa would have blushed if she could “sounds good. So, now that you know about me, you must have many questions.”

Honeymaren nodded with an eager grin, "So the ice thing, is that something you can all do?"

Elsa shook her head “just me. Iduna has a theory that when we change, our most dominant personality trait from our human life manifests in the form of some ability. Some abilities are more subtle or easily concealed than others. When Anna was a child, she was always so concerned about the consequences of her actions and doing the next right thing, paired with her natural intuition. Now she can see glimpses of the future. Rapunzel is extremely empathetic and aware of the feelings around her. Eugene is annoyingly charismatic, he can persuade anyone to do his bidding, we aren’t sure if that’s an ability or he’s just really good at getting his way. Kristoff is just strong. So it’s kind of a full spectrum of ability and traits.”

"Huh... That's really, really cool." She admitted with a grin, "Okay, so how old are you, really? I can't tell what decade you're from, much less what century."

“Really? You know you should never ask a woman her age!” Elsa chuckled then grimaced a little “I was born December 21, 1822. Iduna found me and my sister Anna in 1839, both of us dying of cholera. She turned us both. We’re the only true siblings in my family.”

"That makes so much sense... Your clothes, your hair. Yep."

“What’s wrong with my clothes and hair?” Elsa quirked an eyebrow

Honeymaren chuckled, "Well, it's all just so... Tight-laced. I think I can fix it with just some tiny adjustments, if I may?"

“Fair assessment, I have been told I am stuck in my ways. At least I don’t wear those god awful dresses…” Elsa pursed her lips together as she thought “I suppose it wouldn’t kill me to embrace this century.” She chuckled at her joke “what did you have in mind?”

Honeymaren grinned, "Hold your breath and stay still for a minute." She reached out and unbuttoned the top few buttons of her shirt, then moved around behind her to take out the pins in her hair, letting down the lovely blonde braid with a smile. "There. Much better."

Elsa did as she was bid, standing still and unmoving as a marble statue, except for her eyes, which moved as she watched Honeymaren work.

Honeymaren pulled her braid over her shoulder and finally stepped back. "You can breathe again. Wait, do you even need to?"

Elsa chuckled “No, I do not need to breathe to survive. I still do, not out of necessity but habit. Though just like you, without air in my lungs I would not be able to talk. So if I chose to stop breathing I’d just be existing in silence. I take as few breaths as possible around you and just move my shoulders to make it seem like I am breathing more regularly.”

Honeymaren nodded slowly. "Huh... Okay, so, next question: your eyes. They get really intense sometimes, but sometimes not. Is that a vampire thing or just a 'you' thing?"

“It’s a vampire thing, but the color is more of a ‘my family’ thing. You see, we think of ourselves as vegetarians because we have learned to survive on the blood of animals and that gives our eyes the blue pigmentation. Human blood gives the eyes a red hue. The paler our eyes, the thirstier we are. When we first met, I hadn’t fed in a while. That was stupid on my part.”

"Ooooh. Okay, that makes sense." She nodded, "I think that's all of my questions for now... Oh wait, the rez. Why can't you go on the rez?"

“We have a long-standing agreement with the tribe. We stay off their land, they don’t expose us. Or try to kill us. Though I’d like to see them try.” She scoffed “we’re pretty indestructible.”

"Oh. That... Makes sense. Leah was warning me not to get involved with your family. She should know better... Telling me not to do something is pretty much the best way to get me to do something."

“Clearly and a lesson I am quickly learning myself. I told you for months that I was bad for you, yet here we are.” Elsa smiled “oh... in the spirit of telling you about me, um, something you might not know to ask but should probably know... umm... I’ve got a...” she pinched her nose but she had already started and there was no turning back “I’m, um... intersex. I’ve got… male parts down below” she just gestured.

Honeymaren blinked, that wasn't what she'd expected to hear but honestly, it was the most normal part of the entire conversation. "Cool. Good to know."

Elsa wrung her hands together “does that bother you?”

Honeymaren shook her head with a smile, "Nope. Not in the slightest. If anything, it just makes you more interesting."

Elsa smiled softly “you are the most amazing woman I have ever had the pleasure to meet.”

Honeymaren beamed, "Likewise. So... What are we, then? Are we dating? Officially?"

Elsa chuckled, Honeymaren’s excitement was infectious. “Well, that would be somewhat inappropriate, given that I haven’t actually taken you on an official date, a grievous error on my part that I intend to fix very soon. So I suppose the actual question here is: Honeymaren Nattura, would you like to go on a date with me?”

Honeymaren grinned and gave her a dramatic bow. "I would be most honored."

Elsa snorted at the gesture but returned the bow (properly). She straightened back up with a grin, “well then, I suppose now one could say yes, we are officially dating.” She stepped forward, taking Honeymaren’s hands in hers. “Thank you... you’ve given me so much more than you know. A reason to exist. You are my everything.” She stared at Honeymaren a little longer before being pulled from her thoughts by a sudden vibrating in her pocket. She quickly checked her phone and sighed when she read the text “I need to get home. Come, I’ll drop you off at school.”


	10. Chapter 10

Rapunzel and Anna were standing on the porch when Elsa pulled into the driveway. One looked elated, the other somewhere between worried and nauseous. Elsa rolled her eyes and stepped out of the car “this couldn’t have waited? I was actually enjoying my morning.”

Anna couldn’t contain her excitement and came rushing over to give her little sister a hug “finallllllyyyyyy! It’s been giving me the biggest headache trying to keep up with your decisions!”

Rapunzel crossed her arms over her middle, rife with worry. "Elsa... Are you really sure about this? Is it really worth the risk?"

"I won't hurt her. Anna has already seen. I think trying to stay away is futile. I have tried so hard, yet I feel drawn to her. I can't stay away any longer and I'm tired of trying" Elsa responded curtly "And I trust her."

Now that she was here, Rapunzel could feel Elsa's emotions, she could tell just how much this girl meant to her, just how much she was starting to open up. And she even had her hair down in a braid for the first time in forever, and her shirt was mussed... She'd never seen this side of Elsa. Whatever this girl was doing for Elsa, it was having a strong effect. She just couldn't be sure that was a good thing, yet. She sighed, "If you're sure."

Elsa nodded "I can do this. I can control the thirst."

Rapunzel reached for Elsa's hands, "I know you can. You have better control than most any of us... I just... Worry." She admitted with a soft smile. "This is new territory for all of us."

"I understand that, Raps, and I appreciate your concern." Elsa squeezed her hand back "I do ask that you all keep your distance, just for a while, it was a lot for her to take in and I do not want to push her too much before she's ready."

Rapunzel nodded, feeling a little more at ease. She smiled and then wrapped around her in a hug. "You know I just want whatever is going to bring you happiness, Elsa... If this is it, then... I'm here for you. We'll keep our distance."

"Thank you." Elsa smiled and returned the embrace "I think I will go change, would either of you like to go for a run with me later? And by run I mean I've read reports of mountain lions becoming overpopulated in northern Idaho..." She grinned.

Anna nodded, "Oh! I'm in!"

Rapunzel nodded, "I think that might do us all some good. Let's ask Iduna, we can make it a girls' trip!"

"Perfect. And we can be back in time to get to school tomorrow." Elsa smiled broadly. Since Honeymaren came on the scene she was sure to feed every night, even if just small amounts. But deer were not as satisfying as a big predator, nor as much fun to chase.

Anna squealed, "Perfect! Let's go, I'm excited, and I want to hear all about this girl! I mean, I've seen plenty, but I want to hear it from you! Oh, and when you see your room, please don’t freak out, okay?"

"Anna!" Elsa protested, but she her cold treatment lasted less than 5 seconds before she started talking Anna's ear off about how amazing Honeymaren was.

Back at the rez, Honeymaren had finished out her school day (only missing two classes in the process) and headed home to get an earful from Yelana about skipping class. She'd simply said that a friend of hers was having some emotional trouble and that she'd skipped to help her out... not entirely untrue. Yelana had accepted that, but made it clear that she wasn't pleased. 

She headed to her room, but Ryder poked his head out before she could fully retreat. "What was all that about?"

Honeymaren rolled her eyes, "It's nothing, I was just helping a friend..." She already felt the blush creeping over her cheeks at the thought of Elsa.

Ryder blocked the hallway "Nuh uh, you're not getting away with it so easily!" He grabbed her by the shoulders and directed her to his room, offering her his 'gaming captain' chair. He sat on his bed and looked at her expectantly "You're not moping and you don't look like you're trying to solve the world's greatest mystery. So what's up?"

Honeymaren rolled her eyes, but she couldn't hide her smile. "Nothing! It's nothing." She crossed her arms across her chest, avoiding eye contact.

Ryder grinned "I know that look! You got a crush on someone, don't you!?"

Honeymaren couldn't hold back her grin, "A little more than a crush... We're, um, sort of dating. I mean, she asked me on a date. Soon."

Ryder made a noise that sounded like air being released slowly from a balloon "Eeeeeee! You have to tell me all about her! This calls for a special treat for the occasion" he reached over to a small R2D2 shaped mini-fridge and pulled out two Cokes, handing one to Honeymaren.

Honeymaren took the Coke and cracked open the top. "Okay, well... Her name is Elsa Arendelle. And it's weird, Leah was like, telling me to stay away from her and her family, I don't really know why, but she's... she's just  _ gorgeous _ ."

Ryder shrugged as he opened his Coke "Maybe Leah's just jealous? I mean, I haven't really heard anything about them other than there’s now a Dr. Arendelle that works at the hospital now. I assume they’re related, that’s not a very common name." he took a sip "She must have more going for her than looks, even you aren't that shallow." he grinned and tossed a pillow at her.

Honeymaren caught the pillow and lobbed it right back at him. "She's amazing. I never thought someone like her would like, you know,  _ me _ . She's gentle and protective, almost to a fault, and she just doesn't see how amazing she is. I'm working on showing her."

"C'mon don't talk down about yourself. You got a lot going for you, too." Ryder set the pillow down and leaned on it "you love her?"

Honeymaren sipped her Coke, "I think so. I mean, we're still in the early stages, but... I just feel like I've been waiting to meet her. I feel like everything in my life has happened just so that I could be here now, with her."

"Does she feel the same? You know I'll kill her if she hurts you." Ryder added defensively.

Honeymaren snorted, "She does, or else she wouldn't be dating me." Just saying it out loud gave her butterflies in all the right places.

"So, when are you gonna bring her home to meet us, huh?"

"She... doesn't really make it out this way." She hedged, "But maybe if you get yourself a partner we can do a double date out on the town!"

"That would be cool! I don't make it up to Forks very often, you know, not having a driver's license and all... kinda at the mercy of whoever's willing to give me a lift." Ryder grinned

"I've got room on my bike, dude. Let's make it happen! Or maybe your date can drive you." She winked.

Ryder chuckled "Well, first I have to get a boyfriend, then we can work on the double date details."

"Boyfriend, huh? I was wondering what your preference was..." Honeymaren smirked, "I'll keep my eyes out for the freshmen at school, see if I see anyone worth your time."

Ryder nodded "You're the best, cuz!"


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning Elsa stared at her closet. At first she had been both angry and excited when she found out that Anna had taken the liberty of donating all of her old clothes and buying her an entire new closet of clothes. She claimed that she had seen Elsa in all of these outfits already, but since none of which were close to what she normally wore, it took her several hours to try to put together a new ensemble, but eventually she settled on a cream colored cashmere turtleneck sweater and jeans. She braided her hair like normal but kept it draped across her shoulder, just like Honeymaren had styled it. As she drove to school she felt nervous. And she never felt nervous. It was so new. She parked her car and waited for Honeymaren just as she had the previous day.

Honeymaren made her way to school, grinning all the while as she pulled up to the school. She pulled off her helmet, her hair down, unbraided for once. It just felt right. She grinned as she saw Elsa waiting for her and trotted up to her, "You look  _ great _ ."

Elsa gave her a lopsided smile "As do you. I like your hair down like this, it’s beautiful.” she looked down at her new attire “Yeah, Anna threw out all my other outfits, so I had to make due. I am glad you like it." she scoffed and offered her arm to Honeymaren.

Honeymaren chuckled and took her arm, "You don't have to be so formal, you know... Not that I mind. It's charming."

“Oh, you think I’m charming, do you?” Elsa smirked "Is this now how it's done? The last time I was even remotely close to courting someone was in 1838, and honestly I have not kept up with the modern ways of showing affection. Never had a reason to care."

Honeymaren shook her head with a small laugh, "Well, now it's more like holding hands, or putting your arms around each other's waists."

Elsa nodded and moved her hand behind Honeymaren's back, resting it on the curve of her waist. "Like this?" She did not yet feel comfortable holding hands or allowing their skin to touch, she didn't want to make her cold or uncomfortable.

Honeymaren smiled and nodded, looping her arm around Elsa's slender waist. "Yeah. That's perfect." She glanced around, noticing people were already staring pretty outright.

Elsa moved stiffly at first but she felt her tension starting to ease and allowed herself to relax a little. She walked Honeymaren to her locker, casually leaning against the wall as she watched her mess with her books "Can I pick you up at the border at 6 on Friday?"

Honeymaren smiled at her, tossing her hair over her shoulder. She wasn't used to having it down like this, it was different. In the way. But hopefully Elsa liked it. "Mmm... How about I pick you up instead? I've got a spare helmet." She winked.

"I'm not necessarily sure that coming to my house is the best idea right now. Perhaps another time." Elsa shrugged. This was becoming much more complicated than she had originally anticipated. 

"Alright, you win, but I  _ am _ getting you on my bike someday soon." She smirked. "The border at 6."

"I think I would like that." Elsa smiled as the first bell rang "You should get to class." she gently took Honeymaren's right hand and lifted it to her lips. It wasn't an actual kiss, more like grazing her lips across the knuckles "Meet me for lunch?"

Honeymaren shivered at her touch, her mind practically mush. She was able to make out the word 'lunch', and that was enough. "Yeah. Yep. Sounds good. Lunch."

Elsa smiled and withdrew her hand "I'll see you then." she quickly took off down the hall toward her locker.

Honeymaren watched her go, almost frozen in place. That just happened.

Justin sauntered over "Maren and Elsa sitting in a tree... K-I-S..."

Honeymaren snapped out of it and quickly socked Justin in the shoulder, "Nope. You'd better not finish that song."

"Owww! Why?!" he grabbed his shoulder, rubbing the soon to be bruise. "So, you and the Ice Queen, huh? Alright, definitely didn't see that coming..."

Honeymaren snorted, "Yeah, well... it happened. We're a thing." She smirked, feeling quite proud to be able to say that. "So get used to it, pal."

"Sure, whatever... I just... it's kinda weird, and I mean this with all the love of your bestie, just be careful, okay? That was one crazy roller coaster of emotional turmoil she put you through the last few months... I don't want to see you getting hurt again, okay? And like, now she looks at you like she wants to eat you up!" He leaned on his elbow against the wall.

Honeymaren chuckled, "Yeah, well... we worked out all that. I understand where she's coming from now, so we have a fresh start. And a date Friday."

"Wow... you got it bad!" Justin rolled his eyes and started walking with her toward geometry.

"Nah, I've got it good." She grinned and headed off to class.

Waiting through classes for lunch was agony, but finally the bell rang and she hurried to the cafeteria.

Elsa made her way to the cafeteria and looked about for Honeymaren. She spotted her in line for food and walked over, coming up behind her. "Miss Nattura."

Honeymaren dropped the apple she'd been picking out, fighting a shiver at the way Elsa said her name. "Oh-"

Elsa reacted quickly, the apple was already too far down for her to grab it, so she shot her foot out and cushioned the fall, kicking it gently upward so it rolled up her leg and landed in her hands. "Yours I believe, Honey." she handed the apple back to her "I never asked if that bothered you, actually. May I call you that or would you prefer Honeymaren or what endearments am I allowed?"

Honeymaren took the apple with a chuckle, "Honey is great. No one's ever called me that before, and I like the way it sounds in your voice." She admitted.

Elsa smiled "Anything for you." she stood back and let Honeymaren finish getting her food "where would you like to sit?"

Honeymaren looked around the cafeteria and spied an empty table in the corner, "How about there? A little privacy, sort of."

Elsa nodded and walked toward the table in question, clutching her own brown bag lunch. Once at the table she opened it up, revealing a bag of potato chips and carrot sticks. "Do you have any requests for our date?"

Honeymaren nibbled on her chicken fingers first, wanting to eat them while they were hot. "Oh, I hadn't really thought about it. Um... I mean, we've done the dinner thing. Maybe we could do a movie?"

Elsa nodded "Hmm... perhaps, seems rather cliche though." suddenly a playful smirk appeared on her lips "I have a the perfect idea. Be sure to dress warm and for the outdoors."

Honeymaren lifted a brow, "Okay... Are we going mountain climbing? Ice skating? Deep sea fishing?"

"It's a surprise. But I think you'll like it. You strike me as being one who is more comfortable outside than in a small room doing what everyone else is doing. Please correct me if I am wrong" Elsa played with a carrot stick.

Honeymaren nodded, "One hundred percent accurate. Honestly, I just said movie because it seemed like the thing to say. Outdoors sounds way better."

Elsa smiled, feeling rather proud of herself. "So, you know so much about me, I feel it only fair that we balance the scales a little. What do you enjoy doing with your free time? You said you built your motorcycle, which is quite impressive, I must say, but what else?"

Honeymaren smiled and poked at her salad, "I've done a little bit of everything over the years. Rode horses, worked on cars and bikes, I like hiking, I guess. I love anything that gets my blood pumping." She realized what she'd said and blushed, "Sorry."

"You needn't apologize to me." Elsa smiled, setting down her carrot and offering her hand. "So you're a risk-taker, hm? Makes sense then, being with me is quite possibly the most dangerous thing you could do."

Honeymaren smirked, "Guess it makes sense that we're together then, huh?" She took her hand with a smile.

Elsa chuckled and shook her head "I still have a hard time believing you're real. So, tell me more about your family. Your parents are in Guatemala, I assume you are an only child?"

Honeymaren nodded, "Yeah, but one of my cousins at the rez, he's always felt like a little brother. Ryder. He's a sweetheart."

Elsa nodded "I see. What's your favorite food?"

"Bacon." She said with a snort. "I'm classy like that."

"Just bacon? You don't have a favorite meal or something?" Elsa laughed out loud.

"Mmmm... I like breakfast foods. Waffles, eggs, bacon, sausage. I'd eat breakfast for every meal if I could."

"That would be a pretty poorly balanced diet if you just ate bacon and eggs."

Honeymaren pointed to her salad with a quirked brow. "Hey, I have greens!"

Elsa pursed her lips "Point well made. If you could travel anywhere, where would you go?"

"Mmm..." She had to think on that one. "Anywhere. Everywhere. I love something about every place I've been to."

Elsa nodded "Perhaps one day I could take you somewhere. You name the place and we will go."

Honeymaren blushed, "I like the sound of that."

"Is there anything you wish to know about me?" Elsa shoved her chip bag and carrots back into her lunch sack with her free hand.

"So much..." She admitted, "Where did you grow up?"

"Norway. But my family immigrated to England when I was 13." Elsa glanced around the room to see if anyone was listening and was surprised to see that nearly everyone was staring at them, especially Honeymaren's friends. The little dark haired girl, Erica, was practically shooting daggers at her with her eyes. She gave her a little smirk and went back to giving Honeymaren her full attention.

Honeymaren didn't notice the stares, her eyes fixed on Elsa. "Huh... So, what was life like at that time? What did you want for yourself?"

Elsa blinked "Hmm... it's been so long. Things were, much harder. Everything had to be done manually, we did not have the luxury of modern technologies. And it was dirty. Ugh." she shuddered a little at the memory. "Honestly, I'm a little surprised that my parents kept me, with my ummm, extra parts and all. At the time, women were expected to marry and bear children. Clearly not something I could do. But Anna must have convinced them otherwise."

Honeymaren squeezed her hand, "And are your parents... well, your parents now, are they the same?"

Elsa shook her head "My parents did not survive the outbreak. Anna and I were on death's door when Iduna found us, dying in the infirmary where she was working."

"And she... turned you. What's that process like? I mean, do the stories have it right at all?"

"Which story? There are legends about us in pretty much any culture, most are wrong. Garlic is just smelly. Holy water makes us wet. Sunlight obviously doesn't burn me to ash." Elsa grinned but then frowned slightly "Overall it's a theoretically very simple process. One bite. But the problem is that once we um, start, it's nearly impossible to stop until we've finished. Iduna showed great restraint. First with us, then her husband Agnarr. We found him a few years later. Once bitten, it is the most excruciating pain, like your entire body is on fire inside and out. I don’t recall how many days, I think I blacked out after two days and when I woke, I was like this. I have not changed since then."

"And your brothers and sisters... you picked them up along the way? Other than Anna, of course. She's your biological sister, right?"

"Yes, Anna is my biological sister. She found Kristoff in the woods one day when she was out hunting. He had been mauled by a bear. She did not turn him, but she carried him home over 200 miles. That was a feat in itself. Rapunzel and Eugene were already turned and together when we met them. They agreed to our way of life and have been with us since 1934. It's still hard on Eugene, he struggles to keep his thirst in check but he has been clean all this time. We all have moments of weakness but we support each other through those dark times. Anna was the one who kept me from… doing what I wanted to do to you."

"Wow... You could write, like, fifty memoirs out of all that." She chuckled and shook her head, "That's amazing. Okay, so what do you like best about being... you know."

Elsa sighed "I do not think I can answer that. Honeymaren. While I do not blame Iduna for what she did, this is not a fate I would wish on anyone."

Honeymaren sobered a little at that. "Okay... well, what's your favorite thing you've done in the last... twenty years or so?"

Elsa thought a moment then laughed at a memory "Anna and I went to every stop on Bon Jovi's Crush Tour in 2000... over 40 concerts. Anna loves all kinds of music and usually drags me along. I prefer classical."

Honeymaren snorted, "Oh my god... that's amazing. You probably even made it to Woodstock, huh?"

"Yeah, it was overrated." Elsa snorted "Coachella is fun though."

"Damn... Okay, so you remember the Titanic sinking I bet, too?"

"Yes, that was a tragic day."

"I bet..." She thought for a moment, that was enough with the history talk. "What's your favorite pastime?"

"I play the piano." Elsa smiled

"Oh, I'd love to hear it sometime!" She grinned.

"As you wish. Come, we should get to Biology." Elsa raised Honeymaren's knuckles to her lips again and stood. The cafeteria was empty.

Honeymaren blushed and got to her feet. She looked around, realizing how quiet it was. "Oh... lost track of time."

Elsa chuckled and wrapped her arm around Honeymaren's waist "I already caused you to miss class this week, I don't want your family to think I'm a bad influence on you."

"I'm pretty sure it's too late for that, even if I didn't mention you for the whole class thing." She looped her arm around Elsa in return, smiling.

Elsa turned "Why would they think I am a bad influence then?"

"I don't know, but when I mentioned your name, one of them told me I shouldn't be hanging out with you." She shrugged, "Clearly I didn't listen. It's just superstitions. And also I think she might be a little jealous."

"Yes, of course... we do have a long history, I did not realize that I was so renown by name though." Elsa chuckled "I don't blame her, I'd be jealous, too."

Honeymaren bumped her hip against Elsa's with a smirk. "I'm really not that special."

"You take that back." Elsa barely felt the pressure from Honeymaren's hip check. "You are the most amazing person I have ever met."

Honeymaren smiled a bit, "Thanks... but I'm just a hot-headed daredevil who doesn't know when to shut up."

"I disagree. You are brave, strong, and compassionate. I mean, you accepted someone like me into your life. And beautiful beyond measure." Elsa let go of Honeymaren's waist before they reached the classroom door.

Honeymaren smiled to herself. There wasn't time to argue, really. She just took her seat beside Elsa in the classroom, just in time for class to start.


	12. Chapter 12

Elsa spent Wednesday and Thursday night planning for their date and staging everything at the site she had picked out. By the time Friday came around, everything was ready but she still needed to enlist Anna's help with lighting all the candles before she and Honeymaren were set to arrive. After school she hurried home to change and talk with Anna. "Do I look alright?" she asked, walking into Anna's room.

Anna looked her over, "Well, if it wasn't winter I'd tell you to show more skin, but I think the sweater is acceptable in this case. I love that you've started wearing your braid down!" She clapped a little, "Okay, yes. Just a pair of earrings and I think it's perfect. Let me pick some for you..." She dashed to her jewelry box and picked out a pair of hanging teardrop pearl earrings. "There. Put these on."

"Thank you. I actually came to ask you for some help. I put a bunch of candles up by that mountain lake we stumbled across a few years back. Can you go up there and light them at 6:30?" Elsa adjusted her navy coat over her gray cable-knit sweater.

Anna squealed, "I thought you'd never ask! Okay, tell me your plan, I want to be sure you're picking the right one."

"Ugh, Anna! We're just having dinner and going ice skating!" Elsa waved her hands, then she started to panic "What, there's a right and a wrong one? Am I picking the wrong one? Did you see something bad? Tell me!"

"No, of course not!" She chuckled, "Relax, even the worst outcome only ends in a bruised butt and laughter."

"Well, I guess that makes sense." Elsa relaxed a little "Okay, so you are good with lighting the candles? I need to prepare some things in the kitchen. Can you take the basket up with you when you go?"

"Yes, candles. You can count on me!" She grinned, "Can I watch from the forest?"

"Absolutely not." Elsa glared as she headed for the kitchen.

Anna sighed, "I knew that would be the answer, but I'm still sad. Okay, well have fun! Be safe! Make good choices!"

At 5:45 Elsa headed down toward the rendezvous point, her stomach full of butterflies and a deer. She trusted that Anna would get her end of the job done, so she tried not to worry. She arrived promptly at 5:55, glad to see Honeymaren was not there yet.

Honeymaren drove to the edge of the rez, parking her bike against a tree and laying out a little tarp over it in case of rain. She saw Elsa's car right away and grinned, she'd dressed warmly just like Elsa had said, bringing everything from a cozy brown knit scarf and matching hat to a set of mittens and some coordinated leg warmers. That was about as 'fashion' as she got. She chose to leave her hair down, since Elsa had mentioned that she liked it that way when she wore it down on Wednesday..

Elsa got out of the car when she saw Honeymaren arrive and opened the door for her "You look splendid. Are you ready?"

Honeymaren smiled and did a little spin for her, "You look dashing yourself... Yes, I was born ready!" She climbed into the car, her heart fluttering with excitement of the unknown.

Elsa chuckled and got in, remembering to use the seat belt since Honeymaren had been so concerned about her the first time they drove together. "Do you have a curfew I need to get you home by?"

Honeymaren snorted, "Nope, but thank you for thinking of it. It's a new era, you know, with cell phones. Speaking of which, should we like, exchange numbers?"

"Sorry, I can't help that I'm old fashioned." Elsa rolled her eyes a little before rattling off her phone number.

"I love that about you." Honeymaren added, blushing when she realized how she said it. She was grateful for the distraction and put in Elsa's number, sending her a quick text with her name. "There, now you have my number."

Elsa drove along the dark highway to a parking lot at the base of a hiking trail. She got out of the car and zipped around quickly opening the door for Honeymaren before she had even unbuckled herself "Would you prefer to hike or run with me?"

Honeymaren climbed out of the car, grinning, "Oh, we're running."

Elsa grinned "Then hold on tight, spider monkey." she bent down so that Honeymaren could climb onto her back.

Honeymaren laughed and leapt onto her back, holding on tight. "Ready for take-off!"

Elsa grinned "You're such a dork." and with that she took off running at full speed, shooting up the side of the mountain. She slowed once they were close to the lake, letting Honeymaren down so they could walk the rest of the way hand in hand.

Honeymaren whooped and hollered the whole way, enjoying the rush of Elsa's running. She grinned, breathless as they walked toward some kind of light source ahead. "What's that?" She mused aloud as they started to break through the trees into a clearing. Ahead was a lake, smooth and silvery in the evening twilight, and a gazebo made of ice on the shore, lit with dozens upon dozens of brightly burning candles. Blushing, Honeymaren squeezed her hand, "Wow... Just, wow. I can't believe you did all this for me!"

Elsa smiled "I'd do anything for you. Do you like it?"

"I love it! It's so amazing, and very romantic." She blushed even harder, somehow just now realizing she was on a  _ very _ romantic date with Elsa. It didn't feel real. "You're amazing."

"You are" Elsa grinned, feeling very proud of herself. She held her hand and walked toward the candle lit ice gazebo where she saw the basket sitting on the table. She pulled the chair out for Honeymaren before moving to take her own. As she sat down she saw a flash of red hair from across the lake: Anna flashed her a quick smile and thumbs up before shooting off into the night.  _ Ugh _ but at least she was respecting her wish to be alone. She opened the basket and pulled out the covered dish inside, glad to feel it was still hot. Inside was bacon wrapped filet mignon with sauteed mushrooms and broccoli, and a side of bacon (the rest of the pack)

Honeymaren gasped when she smelled the bacon, "I don't even care what else is in there, I smell  _ bacon _ and I could kiss you right now."

Elsa chuckled "The night is still young. I hope you enjoy. It's been 180 years or so since I had to cook a meal. If it's good you can thank me, if it's bad then you can blame the Gordon Ramsey’s cooking show."

Honeymaren snickered and took the metal cover off of the food, her eyes widening as she beheld the contents. "Oh my god..." She took a hearty sniff and her eyes went slightly cross-eyed. "That's... Oooh." She groaned, setting the cover down and eagerly picking up her utensils. "Sit with me, I feel awkward being the only one eating, but at least sit next to me?"

Elsa nodded and scooted her chair closer to Honeymaren. She enjoyed watching her eat. "I'm sorry you have to eat alone."

Honeymaren happily dove into the feast with vigor, eating nearly all of it before she slowed, leaving only a few pieces of bacon left. "Oh man... that was the best meal I've ever had."

Elsa smiled "I'm very glad." She waved her hand and melded their chairs together to form a sort of reclining chaise lounge, then pulled Honeymaren closer to her so she was leaning on her chest, cradling her in one arm. She looked up at the ceiling of the gazebo, the candle lights flickered, making it look like the ice was full of light. It couldn't have turned out better, in her opinion.

Honeymaren leaned back with her and looked up at the ceiling of the gazebo with wide eyes, "Oh wow... that's beautiful."

Elsa grinned "Not as beautiful as you. When you've had a chance to digest a little, I have one more surprise for you."

Honeymaren grinned, snuggling up to her happily. "More? You really outdid yourself..."

"Is it too much?" Elsa was suddenly worried

Honeymaren laughed, "No, no. It's amazing. I'm just... not used to being spoiled like this."

"Well, if it's alright with you, I wish to spoil the shit out of you." Elsa grinned

"Oh my god, I have never heard you curse before." She snickered back, "But for real... thank you."

"It's been known to happen. Anna swears like a sailor, Kristoff and Eugene aren’t much better. Rapunzel and I do our best to be more polite. And it's my absolute pleasure." Elsa wrapped her both arms around Honeymaren and held her close. She closed her eyes and savored the moment, but was still careful not to breathe too much.

Honeymaren snuggled against Elsa, finally getting a chance to really take her in, the little whiffs of her perfume (more likely her natural scent) she got in passing over the last few weeks had left her curious and wanting. Up close like this she could finally tell that Elsa smelled like pine, spearmint, and rosemary all at once. She was refreshing in every possible way. Honeymaren might have fallen asleep right there if not for the excitement still fluttering in her chest. After a long while, she looked up at Elsa, "So... what's the next surprise?"

Elsa smiled and sat up "Come with me."

Honeymaren got to her feet and smiled, "I'll follow you anywhere, woman." She snickered and took her hand, noting Elsa’s tilted head and furrowed brow, "What? I thought it was amusing... and true."

Elsa grinned "Such a jokester." she led them to the water's edge "Ready?"

"Are you literally going to walk on water?" She grinned, excited.

Elsa nodded and released Honeymaren's hand. She took a step out onto the lake's surface, ice instantly spreading out from where her foot touched the water. Then she took another step, then another, laying down a thick layer of ice that radiated outward from her body, covering the entire surface. Once she was satisfied she turned back to shore "Will you please take off your shoes?"

Honeymaren watched in awe, barely even registering when she asked a question. "... my shoes?"

"Yes, your shoes, my dear."

Honeymaren gave her an odd look, but took off her shoes and set them aside.

Elsa grinned at Honeymaren's confusion and knelt beside her. She picked up a shoe and with a wave of her hand, she formed a strong skating blade along the sole, doing the same for the other.

Honeymaren gasped, "Oh! I see now." She grinned, "I'll warn you now, I'm not very graceful on the ice."

"Feel free to lean on me as much as you need. The ice feels more natural for me than regular land, I never fall." Elsa bragged a little.

"That... makes sense." She chuckled, "Thanks. I will."

Elsa stood there patiently as Honeymaren laced up her boots, then offered both of her hands to her to help her to her feet and guiding her onto the perfectly smooth ice. "Ready?"

Honeymaren took a deep breath and nodded, but she wasn't one to shy away from a challenge. "Let's do this. Yeah!"

With that, Elsa pulled Honeymaren out onto the ice, quickly gliding backwards. Once they got to the center of the lake she pulled her close, one hand at her waist, the other holding her hand, moving them together in a slow, elegant waltz on the ice. It was perfectly serene, the night air silent except for the hooting of an owl in the distance, the only light was from the moon and the candles. "See, you're dancing." she hummed happily

Honeymaren laughed, "I think you're dancing for me, but I think this is the closest to actually dancing I'll ever get..."

Elsa chuckled "I may be leading, but you're doing a wonderful job following. It still counts as dancing." She swung Honeymaren about before ending their silent dance with their foreheads pressed softly together. "Honey..." Elsa spoke very quietly "I'd like to try kissing you. May I?"

Honeymaren felt her breath leave her lips at that request. She nodded against her, looking into her eyes. As much as she wanted to latch onto her and kiss her fiercely, she held back for once. She didn't want to overwhelm Elsa.

"Please say it." Elsa whispered "Spoken consent is important to me."

"Yes." She breathed against her, trembling with anticipation. "I want you to kiss me, Elsa."

Elsa gazed at her quietly for a moment, trying to keep her mind as clear as possible, not allowing her thirst or excitement overwhelm her. "Please don't move." and with that she tilted her head down and gently pressed her lips to Honeymaren's.

Honeymaren closed her eyes and made certain not to move. Elsa's lips touched hers and she gasped softly, but managed not to make any kind of sudden movement. It felt amazing, better than she could have imagined. Her lips were soft yet firm, warm and cool, all at once. She wanted to kiss back, to pull her closer, to press her body against Elsa's, but she used every ounce of self-restraint she had to stay still.

Elsa gasped quietly, one hand firmly on Honeymaren's lower back, the other moved up to the back of her head, her fingers wrapped in the soft hair at the nape of her neck. She pressed their lips together a little firmer.

Honeymaren moaned against her lips, she could feel the strength in Elsa's grip, but it didn't hurt. It just made it that much more exciting. She panted hard, returning the kiss a little more, her tongue darted out brushing Elsa’s lips, daring to push the boundaries.

Elsa gently pulled on Honeymaren's hair to pull her head back slightly to allow her to deepen the kiss. Then she felt Honeymaren’s tongue glide across her lower lip. As she did, two things happened simultaneously, she felt a sudden pressure in her jaw and another in her pants. She instantly released her and shot backward and actually falling on her ass, sliding across the ice with the momentum. "I'm so sorry. Did I hurt you?" her eyes were wide with fear as she looked at Honeymaren standing there wobbly on her skates.

Honeymaren suddenly felt the absence of Elsa's cool touch and blinked, uneasy on her own two legs alone. "No, I... All I felt was your lips. And your lips feel  _ amazing _ ."

Elsa held her hand over her mouth, her jaw clenched, trying to will her fangs to retract "I never want to hurt you." she shakily got to her feet, feeling rather off balance on the ice. She stood there a moment, trying to calm herself down "For the record, yours do, too."

"You didn't hurt me." She assured her, wanting to reach out for Elsa, to touch her, but she simply held her hands out for balance, waiting for her to come closer. She smiled, "So... That was a pretty good first kiss."

Elsa slowly made her way back over to Honeymaren, wrapping her arm around her waist and guiding them back to shore. "That was the best moment of my existence."

Honeymaren skated with her, awkwardly taking little steps, but otherwise letting Elsa lead them across the frozen lake. "Then we'll have to top it sometime soon." She gave her a wink, "But this night has been amazing... next time, I'm planning the date. I won't be able to go as all out as you, but I think I can still make it pretty memorable."

"Oh, does this mean you are asking me on a date?" Elsa chuckled "No matter what, I would cherish it even if we were just sitting on the ground looking at the stars all night long, it's perfect. Any time that I can spend with you is precious and memorable."

"Why yes, I am" Honeymaren chuckled. "Will you go on a date with me?"

"I would love to." Elsa grinned, dissolving Honeymaren's skates so she could step safely back onto the land. Once they were both on the shore, Elsa waved her hand and removed their personal ice rink

Honeymaren watched the ice simply disappear, melting back into liquid form. "I don't think I'll ever get tired of seeing you do shit like that."

Elsa chuckled "The novelty wears off after the first century. It took me a very long time to learn control over this power. But I'm glad you like it."

"It's amazing." She grinned, putting her mittens back on now that she didn't need Elsa's hand to keep steady.

Elsa felt like she was practically floating with happiness "As much as I'd love to stay up here with you forever, I should get you home at a decent hour." She knelt down for Honeymaren to get on her back.

Honeymaren climbed on and held on tight, thrilled to get to run with her again. "Ready!"

With a quick smirk back at her passenger, Elsa stole a quick chaste kiss before shooting off into the night. They spent the ride back talking, continuing to get to know one another better: their likes and dislikes, favorites, always and nevers, dreams and fears. 

When Elsa pulled over next to Honeymaren's bike, she saw a figure standing in the road "Who is that?"

Honeymaren's smile faded slightly as she saw Leah, "Oh, it's an old friend. Leah. I think I mentioned her. She probably saw my bike and got worried... I'll just check in with her." She climbed out of the car, standing to wave. "Leah! Hey, what's up?"

"Ryder said you were out... with  _ her _ ." Leah said simply.

Elsa got out of the car and stood behind Honeymaren.

Honeymaren tensed, standing her ground. "I was. Is there a problem with that?"

"How can you stand to be around her? She's one of  _ them _ !"

Elsa felt her body tense, she could sense this Leah was different from Honeymaren. Very different from Honeymaren. "You're one to talk." she hissed through gritted teeth.

Honeymaren frowned, looking between Leah and Elsa, "What the  _ hell _ is going on here? Leah, what are you talking about?" She swallowed, how the hell did Leah know what Elsa was? And what was Elsa talking about?

Elsa glared at Leah but did not speak at first, her eyes looked down at an invisible line between them and then back to Leah "She is free to make her own choices."

Leah smirked when she saw Elsa look at the territorial boundary. She knew the leech wasn't dumb enough to cross over into their land, so she was safe where she was to goad her "Come on over and let's talk, or are you too scared?"

Honeymaren huffed, "Leah, stop being a  _ dick _ !" She turned back to Elsa, sighing, "I'll see you at school on Monday, okay?"

Elsa was visibly shaking trying to keep herself in line, but Honeymaren's voice addressing her pulled her away from the edge. "Of course, Honey." she pulled her hand to her lips and kissed her knuckles in her customary farewell, her eyes flicked upward to catch Leah's reaction. "Thank you for a wonderful evening." she turned and got back in her car, driving off into the night.

Leah rolled her eyes  _ how tacky _ "Wow... I can't believe you are falling for that act."

Honeymaren watched her go, reluctant. She huffed when she heard Leah and turned around to storm toward her. "What's your problem?"

"I'm worried about you. You going to school off-rez was a mistake. There are bad influences out there." she jerked her eyes in the direction Elsa had gone in.

Honeymaren rolled her eyes, "And you're the expert on bad influences, of course... how do you even know Elsa?"

Leah paused, unsure of what Honeymaren actually knew "Look, I've known you since we were basically crib mates. I'm just trying to look out for you. They're dangerous. Whatever line she's given you, just... be careful."

Honeymaren hesitated, "... Okay. I'll be careful." She nodded, "Happy?"

"Yeah, sure" Leah nodded but she could see she was losing an uphill battle. Elsa had gotten there first. And she already had Honeymaren wrapped around her little finger. "Hey, do you have any plans this weekend?"

Honeymaren hesitated. "Not really. Why? Making sure I'm not hanging out with my  _ girlfriend _ ?"

Leah's lip twitched at the word "No, because my mom is doing a community fish fry and I wanted to know if you wanted to come."

Honeymaren shrank back a bit. "Oh. Sorry. Okay. Yeah, that sounds fun. Look, Leah, I'm sorry I was short with you, but you're going to have to understand that Elsa and I are together now."

Leah clenched her fists behind her back "That's just... great. If you're happy, then I'm happy for you. Bonus, I get to kick her ass when she hurts you."

Honeymaren snorted, feeling a bit more at ease. "If, not when. But let's just... drop this. I miss hanging out with you. I miss how close we used to be. Can we just be friends again?"

Leah nodded, it burned being put in the friend-zone "Yeah, that sounds good. I guess I overreacted, I just was afraid of losing you, you know? You've been out into the world and doing stuff, which is awesome, I just... missed you."

"You're not gonna lose me." She assured her, "Come on. Let's head back home." 

Honeymaren took her bike back to the rez proper and headed inside, trying to be quiet. Yelana was already asleep, and she saw the familiar faint glow from under Ryder's door. He probably had his headphones on for gaming, which was for the best. She didn't want to give him the full rundown at this very moment. It could at least wait until tomorrow. She collapsed into bed with a sigh.

Elsa texted Honeymaren from her driveway before she went inside  _ "Thank you for a wonderful evening, I hope you have a pleasant weekend and I cannot wait to see you on Monday." _

Honeymaren felt her phone buzz and picked it up, grinning when she saw Elsa's name pop up. She texted back quickly.  _ "Best date ever. Thanks for an amazing night. See you soon." _

_ "Mission accomplished, xoxo" _ Elsa replied and got out of her car, heading up the stairs. 

As she pushed the door open she was attacked by a flurry of red hair "OH MY GOD YOU’RE FINALLY BACK! You have to tell me how it went!!" 

Elsa coughed, "Anna, what is the meaning of this?"

Anna grinned wide and threw her arms around Elsa, "So, how's your butt?" She smirked, "But really, I want to hear about everything!!"

"You could have told me it would be  _ my _ butt that got bruised." Elsa groaned "It was perfect, up until the point when I dropped her off and a Clearwater was there to meet us."

Anna chuckled, then sobered. "What? A Clearwater? Like, at the border waiting for you?"

"Yeah... and trying to goad me on." Elsa nodded "Clearly I didn't take the bait, but damn it..."

"Huh.. well, that complicates things. A bit." Anna bit her lip, thinking. "I didn't see that. Why didn't I see that?"

"I don't know..." Elsa worried. "Maybe we should talk to Iduna about this? Maybe she knows something?"

Anna nodded, "Good idea."


	13. Chapter 13

Over the next few months, Honeymaren went on several more dates with Elsa, some of her own design, some of Elsa's, everything from romantic outings to stargazing on the mountain top. They grew closer and closer, but still had only kissed a handful of times, each just as cautious as the first. As much as Honeymaren wanted more, she knew why they couldn't rush this.

Elsa enjoyed learning everything she could about Honeymaren. One thing that they found out rather quickly was the one week each month that she had to stay away from Honeymaren as much as possible. Given her own anatomy, she had never experienced periods, but she could tell immediately when Honeymaren was on hers. As time passed, she felt herself falling impossibly deeper and deeper in love with her, but she was still too scared to say it aloud. By the time February rolled around she decided it was finally time to take the next step: Meet her family. Officially. She waited for Honeymaren in the parking lot on Friday. She was sporting a fitted v-neck shirt and loose blazer, having finally learned more about casual chic, a fashion design she was rather fond of.

Honeymaren knew Valentine's Day was that weekend, but so far they hadn't made solid plans. Holidays were... weird. There was so much pressure, she wasn't sure if Elsa wanted that. She arrived at school dressed in her usual earth tones and layers, smiling when she saw Elsa. She was glad to see Elsa getting more comfortable with showing skin, she definitely didn't mind... "Hi there, beautiful."

"Hey yourself... enjoying the view?" Elsa smirked and quirked an eyebrow when she noticed that Honeymaren was giving her a once-over, many times. She approached Honeymaren, happily wrapping herself around her to pull her in for a quick kiss before releasing her and walking hand in hand toward class "So, um... I'm sure you know that Valentine's Day is tomorrow..." she stuttered over her words and thoughts in a very uncharacteristic fashion.

Honeymaren held her hand happily, "Mmm, is it? Oh, I guess it is..."

Elsa snorted "Your sarcasm is doing wonders for my nerves, dear." she took a breath "You and I have gotten quite close, but there's a part of my life that I still have not introduced you to, but perhaps it is high time I should. Because I trust you and want you to know and be a part of every aspect of my existence. Would you like to come to my house this weekend?"

Honeymaren's eyes widened and she nodded, grinning. "Yes, I would love that. I mean, I see Anna and the others in passing during the week, but I've been wanting to meet them!"

Elsa grinned "You never cease to amaze me, Honey."

Honeymaren blushed hard and leaned against her with a sheepish smile. "I can't get over how you manage to reduce me to a puddle just by saying my nickname."

"You were just invited to walk into a house full of vampires and you're melting over your nickname?" Elsa snorted.

Honeymaren laughed, "I guess I am... But I trust you. I trust them."

Elsa nodded "You have nothing to fear from us."

"Which is why I'm not scared." She squeezed her hand, "I'm excited! Your family is always so well dressed, I'll have to find something nice.."

"Just be yourself. You always look great. Though I will warn you, if you ever mention that in Anna's presence, she may or may not buy you an entire wardrobe. She can be a little, um, eccentric. She sometimes works as a personal shopper when she gets bored"

Honeymaren laughed, "Oh god... Good to know. Wait, she can see the future... is she just going to show up with a dress? I don't like dresses..."

Elsa drew her lips into a tight line, not mentioning that Anna was apparently unable to see Honeymaren’s future "Anna is also observant and she is good at reading personalities and styles. She's never been wrong about an ensemble. She also respects boundaries for pretty much everyone other than myself, so she wouldn't do something without being asked."

Honeymaren breathed a small sigh of relief, "Oh, good. I mean, she looks nice, from what I've seen at school. I'm just... nervous. I want to make a good impression."

"Again, you're going to be in a house full of vampires and you're worried they won't approve of your attire?" She snorted and leaned against the wall as Honeymaren messed with her locker.

Honeymaren fiddled with her lock, getting it open. She swapped out her books for first period to lunch, "Well... yeah?" She chuckled, "I guess so."

Elsa bit her knuckle and jokingly sighed "So, can I pick you up tomorrow at 5:30?"

Honeymaren nodded, grinning. "Perfect. It's a date."

Elsa grinned and gave Honeymaren a peck before hurrying off to get her own books.

The rest of the day passed quickly and the next day, Honeymaren fussed for an hour straight over what to wear and how to do her hair. Elsa’s family always looked so clean and crisp and she was anything but. She settled on some fitted jeans, leather boots, and her trademark leather jacket with a button-up underneath. She took her bike to the edge of the rez and smiled as she saw Elsa's car waiting. Slipping into the passenger seat, she took a deep breath, "How do I look?"

"You look absolutely beautiful" Elsa grinned. It had taken her a couple of weeks to break her habit of wanting to open every door for Honeymaren, who insisted she was a capable woman who could 'open her own damn doors.' She offered her hand as she drove, letting go only when she had to shift gears.

Honeymaren watched the scenery go by, they passed through Forks and then the houses and businesses disappeared into the trees and forest. It felt like they were driving to a reclusive hiking spot, not a house, but finally through the trees she spied an incredibly modern home, complete with wide spanning windows and geometric architecture. "Wow..."

Elsa smiled as she watched Honeymaren "Are you ready to meet my family?"

Honeymaren took a deep breath, "As I'll ever be. Okay... let's do this." She climbed out of the car and closed the door, reaching for Elsa's hand for bravery. "I'm ready."

Elsa hurried to Honeymaren's side and held her hand "Don't worry, they'll love you." She walked up the wooden porch and pushed the door open. She gasped at the sight, inside. Every surface was covered in red rose petals and bouquets, chocolates, candles, balloons, and light symphony music played through the hallways "Anna!" Elsa hissed.

Honeymaren stopped at the doorway, shocked by all of the decorations. "I... take it this isn't your usual decor." She chuckled a little, stepping inside.

"Not usually, did I mention that it's hard to rein Anna in sometimes? They're all very excited to meet you." Elsa shrugged and "Can I take your jacket?"

Honeymaren shrugged off her jacket and handed it to Elsa, "Thank you. Always the chivalrous one..."

Elsa took the jacket and hung it up on the coat rack "So I've been told" she offered her hand and led her up the stairs. She stuck her head around the corner and saw Iduna and Agnarr standing by the grand piano, Rapunzel and Eugene standing on the stairs up to the loft. Kristoff by the kitchen island. But Anna was nowhere to be seen. She knew her family had heard them coming, but she tried to act calm and collected, mostly for Honeymaren's sake. She could tell her girlfriend was nervous, so seeing her on edge was probably not the best. She squeezed Honeymaren's hand and led her into the large common space. "Hello everyone, this is Honeymaren. Honeymaren, my family." she quickly introduced everyone "Wait… Where is Anna?"

Honeymaren smiled and followed Elsa, trying to keep her breathing even. She met each of their eyes with a smile, "It's great to meet you all. Officially."

Anna had been lurking in the hallway and took the opportunity of Elsa being distracted to make her move. She rushed up behind her and dug her fingertips into Elsa's sides, tickling her relentlessly "I'm right here, sis!"

Elsa shrieked in shock "ANNA! Damn it!" she scowled when she heard several clicks, telling her that her reaction had just been caught on 5 high speed phone cameras.

Anna grinned "Oh, your face is priceless!" she turned to Honeymaren and pulled her into a quick hug "Hi Honeymaren, I'm Anna! I'm so glad to finally meet you!"

Honeymaren burst out laughing at Elsa's reaction, then quickly covered her mouth with her hands. "Oh... Hi! Hi, it's so great to meet you too. I've heard so much about you!"

Elsa glowered a little, but she couldn't help but grin. She realized that Anna had just done her the great service of breaking the tension. "Dinner is at 6:15, so would you like a tour of the rest of the house until then?"

Honeymaren nodded, "That sounds lovely. Thank you." 

Kristoff huffed, "Hey, we haven't even had a chance to get to know her yet!"

Iduna smiled and put a hand on his shoulder, "We have plenty of time."

Elsa shot them all a look "You had better have deleted all those pictures before we get back!" she turned and put her arm around Honeymaren's shoulders, leading her to a different wing towards another set of stairs. A large art display hung on the wall. From a distance it looked like it was made of colorful overlapping squares.

Honeymaren chuckled and called out over her shoulder, "Save one for me!" She walked arm and arm with Elsa, admiring the art. "Wait... are those... graduation caps?"

Elsa stopped so Honeymaren could look "Uh, yeah... we matriculate a lot."

Honeymaren snorted, "I like it. Good sense of humor."

"You don't think it's weird? Repeating high school over and over again?" Elsa raised an eyebrow

"I mean, knowing what I know, not really. But I guess... why would you choose to? Couldn't you go to college instead?"

"True, but the younger we start off the longer we can stay in one place. I've done college a couple of times, though, but I don't really pull off looking much older than 21." Elsa shrugged and continued up the stairs. She turned down a hallway and opened the door at the end "Yeah, this is my room." She stood aside and let Honeymaren enter first.

Honeymaren stepped into her room, looking around with a sort of reverence. It was all so clean and neat, stacked to the ceiling with bookshelves full of books, and things. A desk stood in the corner with a desktop computer. The wall to the left was entirely windows, as was the connecting wall. There were a few plants, a couch, but... "No bed?"

"Umm, no, I don't sleep." Elsa watched her move around her room. She felt extremely nervous but she knew this was a good thing. She wanted Honeymaren in her life and she didn't want any more secrets or gray areas.

Honeymaren chuckled, "Huh... Guess we never covered that detail. Or I forgot. Entirely likely it's the latter."

"No, I don't believe it ever came up in conversation." Elsa moved into the room and sat down on the couch and continued to watch Honeymaren peruse her book and music collection.

Honeymaren found her record player, CD and stereo, the latest thing looked like it was from the 90s. She pressed play on it with a chuckle, listening. "Mmm." Rich orchestral strings and horns played a soothing tune from the stereo, smooth and full. "That's lovely."

Elsa grinned "It's the British Philharmonic Orchestra performing Vivaldi's Four Seasons. It was beautiful to hear live in Royal Albert Hall."

Honeymaren smiled fondly, "I'll bet. It's nice... no iPod though, huh?" She teased playfully.

“I like being able to touch things... digital media is such a foreign concept to me. It took Anna ages to get me to give up my Nokia brick of a phone, I liked being able to feel the buttons. These glass screens are so strange.” Elsa chuckled.

Honeymaren laughed softly, "I'm not at all surprised by that... Do you have any cool old stuff from over the years?"

“Aside from myself?” Elsa chuckled and looked around the room before shooting over to a bookcase, returning to the couch in the blink of an eye, a small box clutched in her pale hands “just a few items I deemed worth keeping. When you have an eternity, material items become somewhat... obsolete.” She patted the space next to her, inviting Honeymaren to sit down.

Honeymaren sat, still not quite used to how fast Elsa was. "That makes sense... So what've you kept?"

Elsa lifted the lid of the box. Inside was full of seemingly random knick-knacks “oh, you might find this interesting... you once asked me if I remembered the Titanic” she pulled out a piece of paper that was held in a protective sleeve “Anna and I had tickets, but we never made it onboard.”

Honeymaren looked at the tickets in awe. "Wow... That's amazing!"

Elsa pursed her lips “it’s bittersweet. The day before we were set to depart, Anna had a vision of what was going to happen. But what could we do? Two women in the early 1900’s spouting off that the ship was going to hit an iceberg and sink because of a vision? They’d have locked us up for insanity and most definitely found out we were different.” She replaced the paper in the box.

"That's... Tough, yeah." Honeymaren sighed.

Elsa nodded “oh, this is fun...” she pulled out a little penguin toy that looked like it had seen much better days, a large blue button for an eye, the other lost at some point. “This is Sir Jorgenbjorgen. It’s the only thing I kept from my human life.”

Honeymaren smiled fondly at the little penguin, "I had a little stuffed reindeer. Still have him somewhere, I think."

“That’s cute.” Elsa placed her childhood toy back inside. She pointed out a few more items but casually ignored a small black box, hoping Honeymaren wouldn’t ask “I’m sorry I don’t have more interesting things from the years.”

Honeymaren shook her head, "No need to apologize. I just like learning about you and the things you love, you know?"

Elsa smiled softly and placed her hand on Honeymaren’s knee “if that’s the case, then you should look in a mirror.”

Honeymaren blushed hard, meeting Elsa's eyes "Are you... Saying that you love me?"

“Yes, that is exactly what I am saying. I love you, Honeymaren, with every fiber of my being” Elsa smiled earnestly “and I know it’s rather cliche to say it on Valentine’s Day, but...”

“Elsa stop talking!” Anna’s voice rang out from the stairs.

Honeymaren snorted and giggled, "Wait, oh... They can all hear us, can't they?"

Elsa grimaced when Kristoff answered that question for her with a loud “yepppppp!” followed by Iduna’s voice yelling at Anna and Kristoff to stop listening in on their sister and finish setting the table.

Honeymaren blushed hard and laughed, "Well then..."

Elsa smiled awkwardly “sorry about that.”

Honeymaren shook her head, "Not your fault. But before anything else happens... I love you too, Elsa."

Elsa beamed “you do?”

Honeymaren chuckled, "I do. More than I thought I could love anyone."

Elsa was overwhelmed with happiness and quickly leaned forward to kiss her, chaste at first but it quickly became more heated. Her head swam, then she felt an uncomfortable tightening in her pants “what the...?” She pulled away, looking down  _ oh, shit. “ _ Well that’s different.”

Honeymaren followed Elsa's gaze and saw a very prominent bulge in her pants. She reached out and put a hand on her leg, whispering low. "I could help you with that sometime..."

Elsa quickly looked up at Honeymaren “as much as I would love that, it’s... I don’t think that it’s a good idea. I could accidentally hurt you...”

"All you would have to do is stay still... I could do the rest." She offered with a soft smile.

“Perhaps we discuss this another time.” Elsa tried to clear her mind “honestly I forgot it did anything. Clearly you have quite an effect on me.”

Honeymaren chuckled, "Well, I intend to explore it much more in the future. And you in general."

“Umm... yeah we’re talking about this later.” She tapped her ears and gestured downstairs. “Come, dinner should be ready.” She jumped up, ran to the corner to adjust and returned to the couch in time to help Honeymaren to her feet “shall we?”

Honeymaren took her hand and got to her feet, "Deal." She smiled, feeling rather satisfied. "I'm starving!"


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is semi-explicit, just enough to need a little head's up. Enjoy!

Elsa held Honeymaren’s hand as she led the way back downstairs. Closer to the kitchen and dining space she shifted positions to walk slightly behind Honeymaren, just to shield herself a little.

Honeymaren smiled as they came back downstairs, "That smells so good..."

Elsa smiled “bacon wrapped pork chops. It’s fun, having an excuse to actually use the kitchen.”

"Yummmm." She grinned, bouncing on her toes.

Elsa pulled the chair out for Honeymaren and took a seat next to her. 

Iduna came out of the kitchen with a plate full of meat and vegetable sides “I hope you’re hungry, we were really excited to hear you were coming and we may have gotten a little carried away. There’s plenty more where this came from and we insist you take the leftovers home with you.”

Honeymaren admired the plate of food with wide eyes, "You guys are so thoughtful, thank you so much! I know you don't eat, so... Really, thank you. You didn't have to."

“It was our pleasure, dear, please enjoy it.” Agnarr spoke kindly

Elsa looked around the table at everyone, then realized how awkward Honeymaren must have felt with 7 pairs of blue eyes watching her eat.

Honeymaren began to eat, comfortable at first. Then she noticed that everyone was just... Watching her. She continued to eat, but felt compelled to chat through it. "So... How long have you all been in Forks?"

Elsa smiled “just a year this time, we keep this house as a permanent residence to return to as needed. We usually come back every 50 years or so, enough that people won’t recognize us. But some of us go off on our own, so we aren’t always back at the same time. Anna and Kristoff just spent a decade in northern Russia doing gods knows what.”

Anna snorted “mostly just keeping the bear population in check. And sex. Lots of sex...” she added with a wink, which earned her a very icy glare.

Iduna came to the rescue “Anna, that’s hardly appropriate dinner talk. Tell us about yourself Honeymaren. Elsa has told us some things about you but she’s so private and reserved, as I’m sure you know.”

Honeymaren tried to hide her snort of laughter at Anna's comment. "I've learned that about her, yeah. Me? Well, my parents are in the Peace Corps, Guatemala right now, so I'm living with my aunt and cousin on the rez. We moved around a lot, so I've lived all over the States, but this has always been home base."

Agnarr smiled softly “that’s very noble of them. And you are a junior with Elsa as well?”

Honeymaren nodded, "Yeah. Can't wait to graduate. I don't really know what I'm going to do after, though." She admitted.

Elsa chuckled “you have a full life ahead of you, you don’t necessarily need to choose your path right away... perhaps working on cars and bikes until you decide? Did you know that Honeymaren rebuilt her own motorcycle?” 

Eugene and Kristoff both leaned forward “no shit!? That’s so cool!” Eugene grinned and then launched into random talk about motors and cars.

Honeymaren grinned, quickly engaging in an argument about the best models of motorcycles and her strong feelings about mufflers.

Elsa smiled as she watched her brothers interacting with her girlfriend. Dinner had started off a little rocky but Honeymaren seemed to be more comfortable now. She kept her face calm and placid but internally she was thinking of the future. Honeymaren did have a life ahead of her and she started to wonder if being with her might hinder Honeymaren’s life experience or hold her back in some way. She started to spiral when she suddenly felt a swift kick to her shin. She looked up and saw Anna raising her eyebrow at her. She looked over at Honeymaren’s now empty plate “did you get enough?”

Honeymaren hadn't even realized when she'd finished eating. She laughed, "Oh, definitely. Thank you so much. It was delicious."

Elsa grinned “I’m glad you enjoyed it.”

The group fell into comfortable conversation for a while until Iduna felt her work phone go off. She checked the message with a frown. “I’m so sorry, I’m needed at the hospital. Animal attack. It was wonderful to get to meet you Honeymaren, please know you’re welcome here any time.” She excused herself and rushed out the door. 

Elsa turned her attention back to Honeymaren “hey, would you like to get out of here for a while? There’s something I want to show you.” She shot a playful glare over to Anna “and no, we do not need a chaperone Anna, this isn’t the 1890’s anymore.”

Anna pouted dramatically and sat back in her chair.

Honeymaren chuckled and nodded, "I would love to. It was so great meeting you all, thank you so much for dinner!"

Agnarr got up and gave Honeymaren a quick hug "Please come back before you leave, we will have your leftovers ready for you. Thank you for bringing Elsa to life, it's so good to see her happy for once."

Elsa pinched her nose and took Honeymaren by the waist before her family could embarrass her further.

Honeymaren blushed and smiled, "I will. And I'm glad she's in my life now, too." She slipped up to Elsa's side and followed her out of the room.

Elsa took her up to her room and onto the wrap around porch "Was that as weird for you as it was for me? I'm sorry by the way, about making you eat alone, I didn't really think of that aspect."

Honeymaren stepped out onto the porch with a deep breath of fresh air. "It was weird at first, but it was great once we got to talking!"

Elsa nodded "I'm glad. They are all very excited about you. Climb on, I want to show you something."

Honeymaren jumped onto Elsa's back, clinging with an eager smile. "Aye aye, cap'n."

"Hold on tight!" Elsa chuckled and took a running leap off the porch. She jumped effortlessly from tree to tree, even with Honeymaren's death grip on her. She eventually came to an ancient grand fir, taller than any of the other trees around it and she started to climb up to the top branches, careful to push the needly spears of doom out of the way so they did not hit Honeymaren. She came to a stop near the very top of the tree.

Honeymaren held on tight, watching the ground get smaller and smaller below them. As they came to a stop, she looked out on the mountains with wide eyes. "Whoa..."

Elsa grinned, "I sometimes come here when I want to think in peace. Want to climb around? I won't let you fall."

"Hopefully I won't let me fall either." She snorted as she got off of Elsa's back and began to climb through the branches. "This is absolutely incredible... I can't believe you can just come up here and... Wow."  _ I want this _ . She decided silently.  _ Forever. This could be my life. _

“You’re absolutely right, you’ve got this.” Elsa smiled and watched Honeymaren climb around, so strong and capable. Even still, accidents happen so she kept herself perched at the ready in case she needed to grab her quickly "I'm glad I get to share this with you." she leaned forward and kissed her softly.

Honeymaren kissed her happily, everything about this took her breath away. "Me too. That's the best part." She smiled at her, "Thank you for this."

"Anything for you, Honey." Elsa slipped down next to her and held her close. "So, ummm... I must admit I'm curious about what you were saying in my room earlier... what did you have in mind?"

Honeymaren grinned, "Well, I was thinking... Blow jobs?"

Elsa coughed "Oh... uh... wow... that's, umm… not what I expected you to say" she stammered, at a total loss for words. "I... you want to do that?"

Honeymaren licked her lips and nodded, "I do."

Elsa shivered as she watched Honeymaren’s reaction. "Oh... uh... I don't know... in my time you weren't, um, intimate with anyone until you were married..."

"Well, times are different now, right? Marriage is no longer an arranged economical decision, it's more based on love, compatibility..." She smiled, reaching out to touch her shoulder.

Elsa closed her eyes and pinched her nose. "I suppose they are... it's just... this is all very new to me. I might be nearly 200 years old but I... never felt like this before. Never wanted someone like this before… I don't know if I can control myself. I mean this in the nicest way, but it's hard enough just being around you and that's with a clear head. Sex would just make my mind fuzzy. I don't want to risk an accident, especially one that could kill you."

"Then we'll start small. Slow." She assured her. "Can I feel you? Just... Over your clothes. I'll stop the second you want to stop."

Elsa opened her eyes and gazed down at Honeymaren. Her emotional and downstairs brains were outnumbering her logical brain, "You really want this?"

Honeymaren nodded, gazing into her icy blue eyes. "I do. But no pressure if you aren't ready yet."

Elsa nodded "Yes. I'm willing to try. But if this doesn't work, we stop right away, okay?" she moved back along the branch until her back was flush with the thick trunk. She reached her arms behind the tree trunk and wrapped her fingers together to hold herself in place, holding her breath as she watched Honeymaren.

Honeymaren nodded, "I'll stop the second you say so. Promise." She stepped closer, holding onto a nearby branch to stay steady, and with her other hand, she gently reached forward to cup her through her jeans, keeping her touch light, to start. Her heart pounded in her chest, it was all so thrilling.

Elsa gasped when she felt Honeymaren's hand on her and she could feel her body quickly reacting. She threw her head back, resting it on the trunk, panting softly, trying to imagine what it would be like with nothing between them. "Oh,  _ Honey... _ " she moaned quietly.

Honeymaren grinned, her heart still pounding with excitement. And  _ damn _ , the way Elsa said her name... She moved a little closer and began to run her hand up and down over Elsa's growing bulge, "Still good?" She said gently.

Elsa's eyes fluttered, her chest starting to rise and fall rapidly with excitement. She nodded slightly "Yes" she finally managed.

Honeymaren beamed and kept rubbing her through her jeans, taking tiny steps closer to her. Her own breathing sped up as she felt herself growing more aroused, she was sure Elsa would smell it, and that made it all the more exciting.

Elsa groaned as she felt Honeymaren pressing her hand against her, rubbing harder now and stroking along the hard length that was threatening to rip out of her jeans at any moment. But then she started to smell a new scent, it was like Honeymaren's scent was suddenly concentrated a hundred-fold, more potent and appealing than ever, and laced with the smell of her excitement. Elsa growled deep in her throat and her jaws started to ache. "Fuck! Honeymaren, stop!" she pulled away, clutching hard to the tree, her eyes wild and unfocused, her teeth bared and fangs flashing on full display against her red lips as she wrestled for control with her own desires.

Honeymaren quickly pulled her hand away and took a step back, standing stock still. "Are you okay?"

Elsa looked away, embarrassed to have lost control so quickly "I... I'm sorry you had to see that. I never wanted you to see this side of me."

Honeymaren shook her head, "I told you before... I know you won't hurt me. But I know it's hard for you. I accept all of you, Elsa. Fangs and all."

Elsa slowly raised her eyes to meet Honeymaren's gaze. She lost herself in those soft brown eyes for what could have been seconds or hours as she felt her body calm down and her mind clear. Once she felt more in control of herself she carefully unlatched her hands from behind the tree and held an arm out to her.

Honeymaren reached back and clasped her hand on her forearm, "We're in this together."

Elsa smiled and pulled Honeymaren in, holding her close against her chest "Together."

Honeymaren held onto her tightly, breathing her in. She was still aroused, but calming back down now. She'd have plenty of things to think about later when she had time alone... "I love you." She smiled, "Thank you for the best Valentine's Day ever."

Elsa smiled and nuzzled the top of Honeymaren's head with her nose "I love you, too."

Content to stay in Elsa's arms, she closed her eyes and nuzzled her face against her neck. "Mmmm. I could stay here forever."

"As much as I'd love that, I should probably be getting you home soon." Elsa smiled and turned around so Honeymaren could get on her back.

Honeymaren climbed on and latched herself on, "Probably... Onward!" 

After Elsa dropped her off, Honeymaren spent that night fantasizing about what might have happened had there not been the danger of death looming between them. Or fabric. 

The next day, Ryder sat across from her at breakfast with a wicked grin, and she knew what was coming. "Yes, I was with Elsa last night."

"So, you two are pretty serious then, huh?" Ryder grinned over his giant bowl of Cheerios.

"Yeah." Honeymaren smiled, she couldn't help it. "She's even invited me camping with her family over spring break."

"Wow... that's... kinda intense, Mare. Are you sure that camping is a good idea? Ma said there's been a recent outbreak of animal attacks on hikers in the area." He actually set down the ladle he was using as a spoon.

Honeymaren smiled a bit, "They're woodsy. And hunters. They can handle anything that wants to take a bite out of us."  _ And take a bite out of it right back. _

Ryder shrugged "Sure, whatever you say. If you trust them and all, then I'm sure it will be fine. So, when do I get to meet this mystery girl of yours? I mean, I know you said she doesn't usually come down this way, but come on, you worried we'll bite or something? I don't see what the problem is."

Honeymaren shook her head, "Still waiting for you to get a date, that was the deal, right?" She hedged with a playful smile.

"Nah, I'm serious Mare, are you ashamed of us or something? Like, you've been going out with this girl for months and you haven't even shown me a picture of her!" Ryder pouted.

Honeymaren blushed and pulled out her phone, "Alright, alright..." She only had a single photo of her and Elsa together, she realized. Pulling it up, she turned the phone toward Ryder. "Happy?"

Ryder snatched the phone out of her hands and zoomed in. “Holy shit, Mare! You didn’t tell me you were dating a freaking Victoria’s Secret Angel! She’s beautiful! How’d you get with her?! She’s like, a  _ million _ times out of your league!” He teased her. He looked closer “Is this photoshopped?”

Honeymaren socked him in the shoulder, which earned a raised brow from Yelana across the room. "I know she is... I'm still surprised she likes me at all."

"Ouch! I mean, I kinda deserved that, but damn you pack a punch!" Ryder grinned, rubbing his arm "So, you kissed her yet?" he made exaggerated kissy noises, he was enjoying this way too much.

"Oh come on, you two. Ryder, leave your cousin alone. I don't blame her for wanting to keep her love life far away from you. You'll have that girl running for the hills! What was her name again?"

Honeymaren chuckled, "Mmm I think she'd be able to handle Ryder. Her name's Elsa. Elsa Arendelle."

"Arendelle, hmm?" Yelana raised an eyebrow but continued in her usual aloof and disinterested tone "Any relation to the new doctor in town?"

Honeymaren nodded, "Yeah, you know Iduna?"

"Not personally, and no offense, I have no desire to meet her any time soon." Yelana snorted.

Honeymaren huffed a little, "Why do so many people here say stuff like that? Leah was going on about her too and she'd never even met her until that night!"

Yelana held up her hand "Calm down, I meant no offense. I just meant that it would mean I'm very ill if I had to go to the hospital." she thought quietly a moment "Leah met Elsa? Where?"

"Elsa dropped me off at the rez border and Leah drove me home. She got all huffy at Elsa for no reason. I think she might be jealous... Do you think she likes me like that? I never really considered it before, but..."

Ryder groaned "Dude, you're so blind some times! Leah has had a crush on you since like, you were 5! She was always following you around like a puppy! Damn, you're bad with women, which only furthers my shock at you landing a girl like Elsa! And why didn't Elsa just drop you off here?"

Honeymaren threw a biscuit at him. "I just thought we were friends! And she just... Didn't want to intrude."

"Hey, no throwing food!" Yelana snapped "I put good effort into making those!"

"I'll eat it..." Honeymaren assured her, "Toss it back, Ry."

Ryder stared directly at her, not breaking eye contact as he raised the biscuit to his mouth and shoved the entire thing in "Nuhhhhh" his voice muffled and spewing crumbs.

Honeymaren snickered and rolled her eyes, "Fine, be that way." She grabbed a fresh biscuit and started lathering it up with butter and jam.

"So where are you going camping then? Seattle? She doesn't look like one who is super outdoorsy." Ryder finally swallowed his biscuit.

"I don't know, she said there was some place they usually go all together to go hiking and stuff. Not too far."

Ryder shrugged and went back to his cereal "Well, whatever, guess I sit corrected then."

"Don't judge a girl just by her looks." She smirked. "It'll be fun. I'm excited."

"Mmhmm, I'm sure it will be..." Ryder wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Honeymaren waited until Yelana’s back was turned to lob another biscuit at her cousin.

“I saw that…” Yelana’s voice drifted over from the stove

“Sorry, auntie.”


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Explicit content

Elsa was very excited to take Honeymaren to their cabin in Canada. It was more like a private ski lodge, at least in size and grandeur, tucked away in a very remote corner of Alberta. She was even more excited to hear from Anna that there was a storm coming in so they could play a little baseball. By the time Friday rolled around she was practically bouncing through the halls at school,  _ thank goodness it was only a half day. _ "So, are you ready to go?" She asked as she leaned against the stone wall next to Honeymaren's motorbike.

Honeymaren grinned, "I've got everything I need all packed.” she patted the compartment under her bike seat “I can't wait! So, you said it's your family's cabin, right?"

"Yeah, we have a few houses throughout the world, mostly in remote places where we aren't likely to be disturbed. Our house outside of Forks is our most visible to society." Elsa shrugged casually. She didn't like talking about her family's wealth, but when you have 7 immortal beings, all capable of holding jobs, money added up quickly over time. Not to mention a sister who had predicted every stock boom and crash, as well as the money they saved by not actually needing to buy groceries. "You want to follow me home and we can leave your bike in the garage?"

Honeymaren nodded, "Sounds perfect!"

Elsa grinned and kissed her "I'll see you at home then"

Smiling, she kissed her back. "See you there."

When Elsa got back to the house she hurried to her room and grabbed her travel bag and went down to the garage to make sure the Jeep they were taking was all ready to go. She smiled when she heard Honeymaren's bike approaching and went out in the driveway to direct her in to the parking spot in the 8 car garage, next to Rapunzel's Vespa.

Honeymaren drove down the winding path to the Arendelle's house and followed Elsa's directions into the garage. She came to a stop and pulled off her helmet, looking at all the different vehicles in wonder. Letting out a low whistle, she climbed off her bike, "That's... a lot of nice, nice cars. And the Vespa."

Elsa grimaced a little "Uh, yeah... we like to go fast and dangerous. Except Rapunzel..." she gestured to the little iridescent green Vespa. "She named the thing Pascal. The white Mustang is Eugene's, he calls it Maximus. The brown Jeep is Sven, and I think Kristoff loves that thing almost as much as Anna. Anna and I are the only ones not weird enough to name our cars, and I think you know what we both drive. Iduna and Agnarr share the Mercedes down there. But we're taking this one..." she gestured to a silver Jeep. "It's gonna be a little bumpy in some parts. Looks like Eugene and Raps already took the Hummer."

Honeymaren nodded and chuckled, "Makes sense... and knowing Eugene and Kristoff now, I'm not at all surprised to know they named their cars..."

"Yeah, they were very impressed by your knowledge of cars, by the way. They jabbered all night about you. I don't blame them, you're so amazing" Elsa grinned, taking Honeymaren's pack and putting it in the car. "So I figure we can stop at the gas station and get some food for the road. It will take us about 12 hours to get there, but I promise you it will be worth it."

"Didn't realize it was so far... it'll be nice to get away from everything." She smiled, "Let's get this show on the road!"

Elsa smiled and got into the Jeep, its engine roaring to life.

Elsa drove through the night, stopping a few times for Honeymaren to get out and stretch and use the facilities as needed. She enjoyed the opportunity to talk but when she saw Honeymaren's eyes begin to droop she started to softly sing a love song, in perfect Italian.

Honeymaren fell asleep to Elsa's soft voice, amazed at how well she sang, snoring softly against the window.

Elsa drove quietly, listening to her steady breathing. She pulled the Jeep into the cabin driveway around 4:30 in the morning, carefully carrying Honeymaren to bed and tucking her in. She left her a note on the bedside table in case she woke explaining that she had gone hunting and would be back soon.

Honeymaren didn't wake until after 9am. She grumbled, half-awake, and blinked her eyes open slowly, looking around. She didn't recognize this place. Rustic wooden walls, simple but cozy decor, and at the other side of the room, several vaguely human shapes facing her. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and sat up. "Huh?"

Anna leaned forward "Oh, she's awake! It's been so long since we saw someone sleep, it's kind of fascinating! Did you know you talk in your sleep?"

Honeymaren blinked, "Uh... no. What did I say?"

Anna chuckled "Um, I don't think I want to repeat it in polite company... ehhh..." she teasingly nudged her.

Honeymaren blushed, "Oh god." She quickly hid back under the blankets and put her pillow on her face, groaning into it.

"Elsa's a lucky gal..." Eugene chimed in...

"Nnnnnngh!" She simply continued her groaning, wishing she could sink into the bed and disappear.

"No shame in it, Maren!" Kristoff chuckled "Everyone's got needs..."

"What the hell are you all doing in here?!" Elsa hissed from the doorway, holding a plate of eggs and bacon. “Get out of here!”

"They’re tormenting me!" Honeymaren whined from under the blanket, but there was an edge of laughter to it.

Elsa glared "You have one second to make yourselves scarce before I kick your collective ass."

Anna held up her hands passively "Hey, hey, no need for that..." she grinned "Besides, I think Honeymaren wants to do something for you. Many things for that matter." she winked and rushed out of the room in a flash, followed by Kristoff and Eugene.

In the time it took Honeymaren to take the pillow off her face, they were gone. She peeked up at Elsa, blushing heavily. "Apparently I talk in my sleep..."

Elsa chuckled and sat on the edge of the bed, offering her the plate of food "Oh yeah? What were you talking about?"

Honeymaren covered her head again with the pillow, but the promise of breakfast was too strong to keep her hidden for long. "Apparently sex... and stuff." She admitted with a whine, finally setting the pillow aside and reaching for the plate.

Elsa chuckled, but mostly to mask her own disappointment. They hadn't attempted anything physical beyond kissing since their night in the tree and she could tell it was having an effect on Honeymaren "I'm sorry I cannot reciprocate... I don't mean to leave you frustrated."

Honeymaren reached out to hold her hand, "That's not a problem, it's really not... I can take care of those needs on my own, I just... fantasize. Because you're amazing and sexy, and... yeah." She blushed hard and started to eat to keep herself from talking.

"You take care of your... oh..." Elsa's eyes widened when she realized what Honeymaren had said. She opened her mouth almost asking if she could watch some time but got control over her mouth before she embarrassed herself and changed the subject "oh, you think I'm sexy?" she grinned.

Honeymaren snorted, almost choking on her food. "Wait, did I give you the impression that I didn't? Because I think you're freakin'  _ hot _ . Well, cold. But hot."

"Well, I mean, I can tell you find me attractive but you've never said that out loud... like that." Elsa smiled, grateful she couldn't blush.

Honeymaren shook her head, "Well shit, I haven't been doing my job.. and, well... if you ever wanted to join me while I, uh, took care of those fantasies, maybe that could be fun...?" She'd thought about it a few times, but she wasn't sure if it was a good idea.

Elsa's eyes widened when she heard Honeymaren practically voice her own inner thoughts verbatim.  _ Had she actually spoken her thoughts out loud? She was certain she hadn't. _ "I... would not be opposed..."

Honeymaren smiled brightly, "Really? Oh, okay, yeah. So... yeah. We'll keep that in mind. When there's a good time." She went back to eating, suddenly more excited.

Elsa nodded "Yeah, probably best when my siblings are not STANDING ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE DOOR!" she raised her voice to emphasize her frustration. She heard giggling and footsteps running away "I swear, sometimes I just want to strangle them."

Honeymaren snorted and blushed, "Oh my god..."

Elsa sighed "So... unrelated question. What is your take on wild game?"

Honeymaren blinked, "Oh, well, I've never really gone hunting, but I wouldn't be opposed as long as it's legal and humane."

Elsa nodded "Um, because I have a couple of deer... and I really hate when the meat goes to waste. I mean, I'm sure the other creatures of the forest would not be opposed to a free meal either, but... uh... just a thought. You can totally say no, it's weird. It's so weird. I don't know why I brought it up."

Honeymaren brightened, "Oh! I love venison. That sounds really great, actually! I know just how to cook it."

Elsa brightened "Oh, great. I'm glad I brought them back then." She pushed some of Honeymaren's hair out of her face, tucking it behind her ear "You are so beautiful." she murmured.

Honeymaren blushed and leaned into her hand, pressing her cheek against Elsa's cool fingers. "So are you."

Elsa shivered happily "Thank you. Hearing it from you actually makes me feel that way for once." she leaned down on the bed next to Honeymaren, propped up on her side, head resting on an elbow. "Please enjoy your breakfast." her free hand resting on Honeymaren's knee, fingers tracing long lazy strokes along her thigh.

Honeymaren went back to eating, shivering a little with excitement from Elsa's touch. "Mmmmmm... that feels really nice."

Elsa grinned and kept up her movements, humming happily. She started to smell that familiar scent and she clenched her jaw but wrestled with herself to retain control. The rest of her body was starting to react as well, her pants growing tighter. But it was easier this time, having just fed. "Honey..." she sighed.

Honeymaren, blushing still, looked down at Elsa with a soft smile, "Yeah?"

"I can tell you're getting excited." Elsa looked up at her, a different kind of hunger in her eyes. "Do you want me to stop?"

Honeymaren shook her head, "I... as long as you feel up to it. You seem to be doing better with, you know... that?" She blushed harder, "Want to go somewhere we can try more of what we were talking about before?"

"Mmm, but it's so comfortable here, and I think the others finally got the message to leave us alone..." Elsa chuckled, taking the plate from Honeymaren and setting it on the table beside the bed.

Honeymaren grinned and nodded, "Perfect. Okay, so... should I just... go for it?"

Elsa shook her head and leaned up to kiss her, her hand on her waist, pulling her down the bed slightly so she could lay down on the pillow.

Honeymaren kissed her back, stretching back out on the bed. "Mmm..."

Elsa waited until Honeymaren was situated before she carefully rolled over on top of her, most of her weight resting on her knees "Am I too heavy?"

Honeymaren sucked in a breath, her mind already wandering to just how many of her fantasies started this way. "No, not at all."

Elsa smiled shyly, she could smell Honeymaren's excitement growing and she desperately wanted to make her feel good. She reached up with both hands to hold tight to the headboard and gently lowered her hips down, grinding herself gently against Honeymaren, careful to hold her breath, her eyes locked on Honeymaren's eyes.

Honeymaren gasped and groaned, her eyelids fluttering. She managed to keep her eyes on Elsa's, her arousal only growing. "Oh-" She gasped softly.

Elsa sighed, tightening her grip on the solid wood bed frame "Is this okay? I'm not hurting you?"

Honeymaren nodded, then shook her head. "Yes. I mean no. I mean... it's perfect and I love it and I want as much more as you're able to give because I've been dreaming of this..."

Elsa chuckled "Have you now?" she slowly moved her hips in figure 8 motions, rather enjoying the effect it was having on Honeymaren. She could tell that her cock was rock hard now and she knew that Honeymaren could tell, too. But unlike their first attempt, she actually felt more in control this time.

Honeymaren gasped and groaned, the feeling of Elsa's firm bulge against her was just  _ hot _ . She stretched out her arms to rest her hands on Elsa's thighs, giving her a squeeze as she went. "Uh huh... god, I've imagined this dozens of times in the last week alone..."

Elsa gasped, her fingers digging into the wood "Honey..." she sighed, wanting so badly to reach down and touch her girlfriend. She leaned down and kissed her once, twice on the lips, her mind foggy with arousal. She let her lips trail across her jaw and down her neck and then her mouth felt the warm pulse of warm blood just below the skin's surface... "Fuck!" She quickly jerked away, her teeth latching onto the pillow, her fingers gripping the headboard so hard that it nearly cracked in two.

Honeymaren gasped as she heard the wood crack and her eyes shot open, but when she saw Elsa was still okay, she let out a little laugh when she saw feathers flying. "Excited?"

After a minute, Elsa let go of the pillow, some feathers plastered to her face and she looked at the bed "Oh... uh... maybe I got a little carried away." She released her grip on the slightly splintered 3 inch slab of solid wood above the bed and carefully sat up "Are you hurt?"

Honeymaren laughed and shook her head, "I'm fine. You didn't hurt me."

"Anna's going to give me so much shit." Elsa chuckled "That was easier, maybe with some practice, we might be able to actually do... umm... more. All the way through. But perhaps now might be a good time for you to take control."

Honeymaren grinned and scooted to the side, "Lay down. I'll take it from here."

Elsa did as she was bid, laying back down, tossing the ruined pillow aside. "As you command, my love."

Honeymaren enjoyed bossing Elsa around. She smirked and straddled Elsa's hips, grateful she was wearing sweatpants from travel. She held onto Elsa’s shoulders as she leaned forward, rubbing herself down against Elsa's erection, rocking herself on her in just the right way that it caused the perfect kind of friction against her lips, her clit. " _ Oh _ ..."

Elsa groaned, her eyes rolled back in her head. "Fuck, Honey..." she grabbed the underside of the headboard this time.

Honeymaren grinned and continued grinding against her, panting harder. She was already getting close, having woken up from a particularly steamy dream about something quite similar to this. "Fuck... Elsa, you're amazing. I love you so much, fuck-"

Elsa panted, her back arching off the bed. Feeling Honeymaren grinding on her felt better than anything she ever thought possible. She wanted so badly to reach out and touch her, but she knew that she could easily snap her femur on accident so she just held onto the wood above her head "Shittttt..." she sighed. She tried to keep her eyes open, watching Honeymaren riding above her. If it felt this amazing with two sets of thick fabric between them, she couldn't imagine what it would feel like to be naked with her, to be inside her. "Honey..." she groaned "I love you."

Honeymaren finally reached down and slipped a hand into her sweatpants, her fingers slipping down into her soft folds to bring her closer to the edge. "I love you... so much... is this okay?" She breathed.

Elsa nodded, unable to form words when she looked down and saw what Honeymaren was doing. Eventually she managed "Oh my god...  _ that is so hot _ ." She could feel herself building quickly, an unfamiliar tightening deep in her stomach, her length throbbing under Honeymaren's motions.

Honeymaren blushed hard and kept at it, rubbing herself as she rocked against Elsa, bringing herself closer and closer. She looked down at her, into her icy blue eyes and with a deep, sharp gasp, she cried out and clenched her legs around Elsa, breathless and gasping through her climax. Pleasure spilled through her, filling her in a way she'd never felt alone.

Elsa smelled the release before she felt Honeymaren's legs clenched tight around her and the flood of warmth across her lap. It was enough to push her over her own edge and she cried out a long series of expletives, squirming beneath Honeymaren's weight, ripping the already weakened headboard completely free from the frame of the bed as her body reached its climax. When she felt her the pleasure of her orgasm recede she stilled, chest heaving, opening her eyes again. "Honey?" she whispered, her voice raspy and low.

Honeymaren was breathing hard, light-headed and in a delightful haze. "Mm... Elsa. That was the best orgasm I've ever had."

Elsa looked up lazily at her girlfriend, letting go of the fragments of wood in her hands and gently stroking the sides of her waist "That... was my first." she admitted shyly.

Honeymaren worked on catching her breath, her eyes wide in surprise. "Really? With... anyone?"

Elsa nodded "Yes... I just... I never had someone to court when I was human and once I turned those options kind of become rather limited. I never felt arousal like that before I met you."

Honeymaren smiled at her, breathless and blushing hard from orgasm. "Really? Not ever?"

Elsa shook her head. "Never"

Honeymaren leaned down and kissed her firmly, though she made sure to stay aware of any movement from Elsa that indicated she wanted her to stop.

Elsa kissed her back, slow and passionate "You're amazing." she sighed against her lips.

Honeymaren grinned against her, feeling brave and bold with how far they'd gotten today. "You are."

"I think we can do even better next time..." Elsa smirked, reaching up to stroke Honeymaren's face. As she leaned up to kiss her again the door flung open "Elsa, why are there two deer... OH MY GOD!" Anna was standing in the doorway "Kristoff! You owe me $100 and a spa day!" she shouted down the hallway

Honeymaren turned to look over her shoulder and huffed, "Anna, get out!!"

Anna grinned "I like this one, she's got spunk!"

"ANNA! OUT!" Elsa shouted, throwing a bit of wood at her, which she easily dodged and closed the door. "You're lucky you're an only child."

Honeymaren snickered and hid her face in Elsa's shoulder. "Apparently so..."

Elsa held her, letting her hand trace gentle patterns across her back "Would you like to go for a hike later? And I think tonight we can have a bonfire, since I seem to have supplied the wood."

Honeymaren nodded, "That sounds perfect."


	16. Chapter 16

Elsa enjoyed getting to spend all her time with Honeymaren, filling their days with hiking, canoeing, harvesting and packaging venison and a couple of bears for Honeymaren to take home, and all other manner of outdoors activities, and some indoors ones as well. Some nights she just played her piano into the wee hours, even after Honeymaren had fallen asleep on the couch. Other nights she just watched Honeymaren sleep, curled up against her. It was an amazing feeling, she had never felt happier and more fulfilled. 

On Friday, Iduna and Agnarr arrived, Iduna having been held up at the hospital to do examinations on a couple of hikers that had been found. She had signed off the deaths as animal attacks, but it confirmed their concerns that there was another group of vampires moving through the area, though the size and strength of the coven was unknown, though based on the frequency of kills, it was rather small. Elsa did her best to explain it to Honeymaren while trying to assure her that she was safe. A coven of their size was almost unheard of, and most other vampires traveled in pairs or small groups, not strong enough to take on 7 other vampires.

The next day Anna announced that the storm was rolling in that would provide them cover for their baseball game. Elsa was elated, she really enjoyed this, mostly because she got to be competitive with her siblings. She even wore her favorite jersey from the Mariners. "Are you ready for the best baseball game you've ever seen?" she grinned, tucking Honeymaren's side wisps behind her ear.

Honeymaren walked with Elsa, tucked against her side as they approached the 'field'. "I don't get why you had to wait on the storm though..."

Elsa smirked "You will..." she kissed her quickly and trotted across the field to far outfield.

Iduna took her position as catcher "Maren, dear, would you be so kind as to be our umpire? These guys like to try to bend the rules a bit..."

Honeymaren snorted, "Really? I'm shocked, totally shocked by that..."

“Hey now!” Kristoff snorted “I will neither confirm nor deny my actions in our last game!”

Anna grinned as lightning struck behind her “it’s time!”

Kristoff got into batting position just in time for Anna to hurl a fastball at him. 

Kristoff’s bat came in contact with the ball at the exact moment of the delayed thunderclap.

Honeymaren watched as Kristoff took off, the ball going impossibly far across the clearing and into the forest. Elsa rushed after it, but Honeymaren shook her head, "There's no way..."

Iduna grinned “Elsa is  _ very _ fast.”

Elsa had been watching the ball and shot off in the direction of the trajectory. She caught the ball on its first bounce and hurled it back toward the field as hard as she could, just as Kristoff was passing second base.

Honeymaren watched as suddenly a white streak rushed through the air towards Iduna, who snatched it with her bare hand just before Kristoff reached home base. Honeymaren grinned, "You're out!”

“Damn! That was so close!” Kristoff grinned as he stood up. “Nice throw, Els!”

Honeymaren gave Elsa a big thumbs up as she trotted back to her position.  _ This was amazing _ . "I get the need for thunder now..."

The game went several rounds, there weren’t necessarily teams, but everyone just enjoyed the chance to let loose and have some fun. 

Agnarr managed to get to third base because Elsa and Rapunzel crashed into each other, both diving for the same ball. Anna was just about to pitch to Eugene when she stopped suddenly going rigid. When she came to there was fear in her eyes and everyone knew it was bad, running in to congregate at home plate. Elsa immediately rushed to Honeymaren’s side “Anna, what did you see?”

“Three. Nomads. They were in the area, they’re the same ones that have been moving through the Pacific Northwest, but I never caught more than a few glimpses before. They’re coming to meet us. 1 minute.” Anna said quickly.

“Shit, that’s not enough time for me to get Honeymaren out of here.” Elsa sighed, trying to keep her emotions calm.

Honeymaren looked up at Elsa, "We have the numbers, right? You guys can take them if you need to. Just tell me what you need me to do."

"Even with numbers we don't know their strength." Elsa sighed "Just... Tuck your hair into your shirt, stay still and hold your breath as much as possible and above all else, stay behind me and the others." 

Elsa stepped forward to make a subtly curved line with the rest of her family, Honeymaren safe in the pocket behind them. All she could do was wait.

Honeymaren hated feeling like such a liability to them. This likely wouldn't be a dangerous situation if not for her presence, she guessed.

Rapunzel stepped forward as the three nomads emerged from the tree line, putting on a smile. "Hi there!"

“Hello.” The leader stepped forward, his pale red eyes scanned the group in front of him, speaking in a cool voice with an underlying hint of danger “We heard your game. Could you use three more players?”

“As it happens, a few of us were leaving, you can take their places.” Iduna spoke next in her usual calm, even tone. "I am Iduna, this is my family."

"The pleasure is ours. I am Facilier, and this is Vanessa and Hans." he gestured to the others. 

Rapunzel nodded with a bright smile, trying to keep everyone's emotions positive, "Exactly. It'll be fun!"

Anna grinned, feigning excitement and tossing the ball in her hands to the strange woman, Vanessa. “we bat first.” She shot Elsa a look as she turned away, it was now or never.

Vanessa caught the ball and with a flick of her thick, wavy black hair she turned to the pitcher's mound with a "I've got a wicked curveball" over her shoulder.

Kristoff and Eugene heckled her a little "Oh, I think we can handle it."

Elsa nodded and held Honeymaren with a vice like grip to her body, her arm forming a sort of protective cage around her.

Honeymaren tried not to breathe any more than necessary. She looked up to Elsa, unsure what their next move was. She felt a chill wind blow from behind her, right in the direction of the nomads.  _ Shit- _

Elsa tensed as she smelled Honeymaren’s scent traveling on the wind.

“You brought a snack” Hans snapped his head around, glaring directly at Honeymaren.

Elsa instinctively crouched defensively one arm holding Honeymaren behind her, the other outstretched, ice at the ready. She growled deep and low, fixing him with an icy glare of her own.

“A human?” Facilier puzzled

“The girl is with us.” Iduna said simply “I think it best you leave now.”

Facilier put up his hands in a passive manner, trying to diffuse the tension “of course. I can see the game is over and we will be on our way. Vanessa. Hans. Come.”

Hans stayed put a moment, still staring at Elsa. His lip curled up to the side to reveal one of his fangs and Elsa could not let the threat go. She shot a swift bolt of ice at his feet. Probably not her best idea.

Honeymaren put a hand on Elsa's shoulder, "Come on, let's go. Let's get out of here."

Elsa glared at those stupid side burns a few more seconds before she straightened up, wrapping her arms protectively around Honeymaren and leading her to the car. She drove quickly back towards their cabin, Kristoff and Anna following behind them in Sven, with Rapunzel and Eugene running alongside the silver Jeep, flanking it on both sides. Agnarr and Iduna had run back to the cabin to make sure the nomads hadn't circled back on them.

Honeymaren took a deep breath once they were in the Jeep, "That was..." She wanted to say exciting, but frankly it had scared her a bit. More than a bit, it scared the hell out of her. "Are you okay, Elsa?"

Elsa stared straight ahead "I will be once you are safe. I'm so sorry. I never meant to put you in danger. I told you once that it was dangerous to be with someone like me, I just... I was so happy. I got careless. His reaction... he saw how protective I was of you... and it was really stupid of me to attack first."

"This wasn't your fault. We could've run into them anywhere. I'm just glad I was with you." Honeymaren put a hand on her leg.

Elsa sighed "You wouldn't be in this position if you weren't though." she set her hand on top of Honeymaren's.

"Maybe, or maybe I'd have been one of their victims. All I know is that I'm safe with you." She insisted.

"And I intend to keep you that way." Elsa gripped tight to the steering wheel "I told you I would do whatever it takes to keep you safe. If he so much as thinks of hurting you, I'll kill him myself."

Honeymaren nodded slowly. What could she say to that? The others, their eyes were red. They fed on humans.

"We need to get you out of here. We can't protect you out here forever, even if we waited, there are no supplies for you... We need to get you back to Forks... get you to the reservation. Your people can keep you safe there." Elsa hated to admit it, but that was Honeymaren's best bet. She knew the truth behind the Quileute legends.

Honeymaren frowned, "How? They don't have any defenses against vampires... Unless there's some reason they can't cross the border, like you?"

"There is a different kind of magic that can protect you. It... it's why I cannot go onto your lands. Not without explicit permission from your elders." Elsa chose her words carefully. There were secrets here that weren't hers to tell. "I wish I could tell you more."

Honeymaren nodded slowly, "I trust you."

Elsa clenched her jaw as they approached the cabin, pulling into her parking spot. She got out of the car and hurried to Honeymaren's side, Eugene and Rapunzel had just arrived and the three of them made a protective wall around her as they walked to the cabin. Anna had texted that she and Kristoff were doing perimeter checks and would be there soon.

Facilier spoke in low tones with Iduna and Agnarr, looking up as the others arrived.

Iduna held up a hand to Elsa before she could react, "He came to warn us."

Facilier dipped his head low and smiled, "As the lady said, I came to give you a friendly warning. Hans has always loved his little games, but you see, that little move with the ice sealed the deal, so to speak." He chuckled with a little drawl, "You've just made this his most exciting game ever. He wants  _ her _ ." His eyes settled on Honeymaren, "And he won't stop until he gets her. He's lethal, a better Tracker than any other I've met. Now, in exchange for this helpful information and my assurance that I'll have nothing more to do with him, I do hope y'all will give me the kindness of a clean slate. I'll leave here, and we'll pretend we never had this little chat, hmm?"

Elsa's heart sank as she heard his words. She had unknowingly doomed Honeymaren, unless they were able to dispatch Hans before he could fulfill whatever sinister plan he was concocting. 

Iduna nodded "You have our gratitude and safe passage. Should your information prove false, then that will be a very different story."

Facilier chuckled, "Of course... In the spirit of honesty, you should know that I've yet to meet anyone quite as sadistic as him. It's almost impressive." he added with an evil grin and disappeared.

Elsa hissed low, not necessarily at Facilier, but the thought of Hans and what he might do to Honeymaren if given the chance. She waited until the mysterious stranger had disappeared into the night before she finally straightened up. Thankfully Anna and Kristoff returned shortly thereafter and reported that the area was secure around the cabin. While Iduna filled them in on what had transpired, Elsa rushed upstairs with Honeymaren on her back, throwing her clothes and belongings into the travel bag. "Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit..." she hissed "This is so much worse... Damn it. I am so, so sorry, Honeymaren."

Honeymaren held onto Elsa, "What do you need me to do? I have to do something..."

"I'm not sure..." Elsa zipped up the backpack and put it on her shoulder "We should go back with the others, come up with some strategy on how to get you back to the reservation."

Honeymaren thought for a long moment, "Well, how would you go about tracking someone? If you had to?"

"We can always track. But Hans is a Tracker, it's his gift. That means he has better senses. The chase is his obsession. You heard what Facilier said, he will not stop until he has  _ killed _ you, Honeymaren."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vanessa was the name Ursula gave when she was impersonating Ariel


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: fairly graphic depictions of violence.

Elsa gripped her gently about the waist and led them down to the living room where the others were standing around talking. "We need to get Honeymaren to the reservation and I have a plan."

Iduna nodded, "What's your plan?"

"If we can get Honeymaren home, her people can help protect her. We split up into groups, send out different scents and paths to follow. One person in each group can wear something with her scent, a shirt, pants, anything. Agnarr can go with Raps and Eugene, Iduna with Anna and Kristoff, and Honeymaren with me." Elsa tossed Honeymaren's bag to Rapunzel "grab a shirt or something and pass it on. Sorry, love, I'll replace everything."

Iduna shook her head "No, Elsa, Hans will know that you'll never leave Honeymaren's side. You should come with me and Eugene. Agnarr and Rapunzel can go together and Anna and Kristoff can keep Honeymaren safe."

Honeymaren hated everything about this. She was just  _ useless _ . She couldn't do anything against this vampire in her current state. But the process of turning took too long, she'd be even more of a dead weight. "Okay." She said finally.

Elsa took off her jersey and put it on Honeymaren to mask her scent with her own, then pulled on Honeymaren's sweatshirt. She pulled her girlfriend close, kissing her softly "We'll get you home and safe. And when all of this is over, I'll come for you, okay? I'll do whatever it takes to keep you safe. You are my life, Honeymaren."

Anna nodded "I'll take care of her, Elsa, I promise. I have a lock on Hans and I will be able to see if anything changes, okay? We'll take Sven and get her back safe" Anna gently took Honeymaren by the shoulders and led her outside to the brown Jeep.

Elsa watched them go, her heart clenching in her chest. It wasn't until Iduna put her hand on her shoulder that she shook out of her spiral. "Let's go."

Honeymaren followed Anna and got into the Jeep, trying to keep her breath even.

Elsa took off running into the night with Iduna and Eugene, hoping that the plan would work. She rubbed herself on trees every so often. They were running south into Idaho and then would turn west toward Washington.

Honeymaren rode with Anna and Kristoff into the night. She eventually slept, only waking once they came to a stop back at the Arendelle house.

Anna texted Elsa that they got to the house safe and that it was time to reconvene.

Elsa sighed with relief when she saw Anna's text. She nodded over to Iduna and Eugene and turned west, feeling lighter than she had since this ordeal began. But her heart sank when she saw Anna's next text that Hans had been following her, but suddenly he diverged from his path and had turned toward Forks. "Fuck." Elsa hissed, and she started to run faster, leaving Eugene and Iduna behind. She could outrun them and she had to get back to Honeymaren.

Honeymaren paced in Elsa's room of the house, practically jumping out of her skin when she felt her phone buzz. She picked it up, "Hello?"

Ryder's voice came through the other side, "Whoa, whoa whoa, no stop!"

"Ryder?" She gasped, her heart clenched in her chest.

"Shit, no no no, get away you--"

Ryder's voice was quickly replaced by a vaguely familiar one, Hans. "Forks High School doesn't protect its students’ privacy very well at all... It didn't take long at all to find your records, you're emergency contact, closest relatives... The internet is a wonderful tool."

"No! Don't hurt him, don't you dare-" Honeymaren hissed.

"Then meet me at the school. Alone. Or your dear little Ryder will pay the price."

The line went dead, and Honeymaren's skipped a beat. There wasn't a choice. She made her way downstairs to Anna and Kristoff, "I'm... Gonna fiddle with my bike a bit to pass the time. I'll be back."

Anna nodded "Okay but don't be gone long, Elsa's on her way back and we can move to the second part of the plan."

Honeymaren nodded, trying not to show her concern. She quickly left before Anna caught on to her plans, first turning on her motorcycle, then Elsa’s car, hoping the loud rumbling of the Stingray’s engine would mask the sound of her bike. She waited a moment to see if anyone came to check on her, then hopped onto her ride and sped off to the school. She needed a plan. Something. Anything. 

As she arrived at the school, Honeymaren stopped at the parking lot and picked out the sturdiest, sharpest stick she could find and hid it under her jacket, stuffed into the back of her pants. It was something. Elsa never mentioned a wooden stake, so it was worth trying. She charged into the school, noticing a door left open, then another. The final door led into the gym, where she heard Ryder's shout again, echoing off the walls.

"Whoa, whoa whoa, no stop!"

"Ryder!" She cried out and rushed into the gym. The doors slammed shut behind her and she whipped around. 

"Shit, no no no, get away you undead freaks! Taste my bullets you zombie dick-head! HA!" Ryder's voice broke into a laugh, and now Honeymaren could see the source: a video on a phone held in Hans' hand, with Ryder narrating as he played through some kind of zombie game. "Damn that was close."

Hans turned off the video with a chuckle, "Honestly, this was all just  _ too _ easy."

Honeymaren glared, her hands balled into fists at her sides. "I thought you liked the chase... Why make it so easy then?"

Hans wasn't quite listening to her "I've never understood why kids these days record themselves playing these games. Seems like a weird use of time." He turned around, his red eyes flashing "Hmmm... I do. But seeing Elsa's rage when she finds your broken and mangled body will bring me much more satisfaction... especially after her little ice trick." He moved slowly in a lazy zigzag pattern toward Honeymaren.

Honeymaren watched him, slowly taking steps backwards. She didn't reach for her 'stake', not quite yet. "So now you just kill me?"

Hans chuckled "Well, I _could_ but what fun would that be? Little Ryder’s video gave me an idea and I thought of making a little video of our own… to document our short time together to show Elsa how much fun you're having with me..." he waved his phone and started recording, turning the phone to himself, speaking in a slow, taunting drawl "Elsa, Elsa, Elsa… Your feeble attempt to protect her was cute at best... I know you can do better, and I definitely can do better, so let's dial it up a few notches. What do you say to that, Honeymaren? Shall we make this more interesting?"   
Honeymaren glared but did not answer.

Hans shot forward, just a few feet from Honeymaren, now holding the phone up to her face "Come on, I didn't catch that. Nice and loud, please. Remember, this is for your beloved..." he taunted.

Honeymaren gritted her teeth and quickly reached for her stake and thrust it at his heart. "Fuck you!"

Hans just watched, amused, as the piece of wood shattered against his chest "Wrong move." he snorted and shoved her hard in the chest, throwing her across the gym floor.

Honeymaren went flying across the gym and struck the bleachers with a sharp cry of pain as the wood splintered, slashing through her skin.

Hans sauntered slowly, taking his time, prolonging the inevitable. He grinned as he got closer "Very nice, very visually dynamic. Tell her how much it hurts! Tell her to avenge you" he held the camera close to Honeymaren's face.

"No, fuck you!" She spat, though she couldn't help groaning in pain. "She'll kill you."

"I said... tell her. TELL HER!" He screamed, smashing his hand down on her leg, shattering the bones in her lower leg.

Honeymaren cried out with a sob of pain, "No!!" She screamed out.

"This is a real shame... you've got a fire to you... too bad she didn't have the strength to turn you. Keeping you a fragile little human in a world you don't belong in. How cruel. Especially when you smell so good." Hans pulled her blood covered hand off of her leg, baring his fangs at her. He slowly raised her hand to his lips, savoring the smell of her blood. He opened his mouth, his teeth just about to latch on to her arm when he suddenly went tumbling away at a sudden impact. He rolled across the floor, hopping up to his feet. He glared at the platinum blonde woman that was crouching protectively over  _ his _ prey.

Elsa had run like she had never run before. Anna had texted her that Honeymaren was gone and then the vision she had of Hans in the school gym. She slammed through the doors just in time to see Hans lifting Honeymaren's wrist to his mouth. She shot forward and body slammed him with all the power she could muster, sending him flying across the floor. Though he was significantly larger and more bulky than she was, she had momentum on her side. "I'm so sorry." she wrapped Honeymaren carefully in her arms.

Honeymaren wrapped her arms around Elsa, in too much pain to protest.

Elsa turned to run but felt herself jerked backwards and thrown, her body smashing down and into the wooden court, wood splintering all around her. She did her best to keep hold of Honeymaren but she lost her grasp as she went bouncing and sliding across the length of the court until she smashed into the far wall.

Honeymaren hit the ground with a sharp cry of pain that spread through her whole body.

Hans grinned and quickly closed the distance to where Honeymaren was laying, completely defenseless on the floor, this time wasting no time in raising her wrist to his mouth and biting down.

It took Elsa a moment to reorient herself but she shot up and ran at him, slamming against him again, trying to pull him off. They spun away from each other, circling slowly.

"You're alone, because you’re faster than the others. Too bad you aren't strong enough to beat me." He taunted her.  _ This _ was the chase and game of cat and mouse that he had wanted and so far she was not disappointing him. Elsa’s rage only fueled his sadistic nature.

" _ I'll fucking kill you _ ." Elsa growled, all her attention was on him, trying to keep him as far away from Honeymaren as possible. If he wasn't by Honeymaren, she was safe for the time being. It also meant that she could use her ice without potentially harming Honeymaren. She lunged, trying to grapple him.

Honeymaren felt a heat flow through her wrist, burning until it was unbearable. At began to spread and she gasped out, thrashing on the ground, "Fuck, fuck, it burns--"

Elsa did not hear Honeymaren's cry, she was completely focused on her fight with Hans, each of them spinning around trying to get the upper hand on the other, almost like dance fighting at impossible speeds. She tried to land blow after blow with her ice, but he was quick and agile. She finally managed to get him with an ice bolt in the stomach, knocking him off his balance. She grabbed him by the neck, focusing all of her ice in her palms, starting to freeze his neck. She would have kept going if she hadn't felt a soft hand on her shoulder.

"Elsa, stop." Iduna's soft voice filled her ears "Stop... This isn’t you.”

Elsa relinquished her grasp, staggering back as Kristoff and Eugene grappled with Hans.

"We'll finish him off." Eugene assured her.

Anna called out from her spot beside Honeymaren, "Iduna... the blood..."

Elsa stood there, completely helpless, watching as Iduna jumped into action, rushing over to Honeymaren's side. A large splinter of wooden court was sticking out of her inner thigh, blood pooling quickly around her "Anna, your belt. Leave the wood in there, it's actually staunching some of the bleeding for now."

Honeymaren thrashed and struggled beneath them, barely in control of herself, "My wrist, my hand, it fucking  _ burns _ !"

Hearing Honeymaren's voice in so much pain pulled Elsa out of her spiral. Her stomach dropped when she saw the two crescent moon shapes on her wrist "He fucking  _ bit _ her!"

"Elsa, it will happen, I've seen it! She will be one of us" Anna looked up at her from where she was trying to keep pressure on Honeymaren's leg as Iduna worked on fastening a tourniquet.

"No, not like this! There must be another way!" Elsa protested "Iduna, what options are there?"

Iduna didn't look up "You can try to suck the venom out of her. Or let the transformation happen. She does not have long and I need to get her to the hospital before she loses any more blood. There are some conditions that even venom cannot overcome."

Elsa nodded and dropped to her knees, pulling Honeymaren's wrist to her mouth. Having her change, becoming what she was, that was not an option. She would do whatever she had to do in order to give Honeymaren any chance at a normal life, so without a second thought she put her mouth to the previous bite and started to suck. And suck. Her blood was the most amazing taste she had ever experienced, and she wrapped onto her arm, gulping down the sweet nectar.

Honeymaren gasped and stared at the ceiling, her mind going fuzzy. Things grew darker and darker, and all feeling faded away into nothingness.


	18. Chapter 18

Honeymaren woke to the sounds of beeping. Annoying beeping. Her eyes felt heavy. Her everything felt heavy. She cracked open her eyes with a deep groan.

Yelana leaned over her "Hey there, sleepy head. Welcome back to the land of the living…”

Honeymaren blinked a few more times, surprised to see Yelana next to her bed. "What happened?" She said in a raspy voice.

"Well, you were in a horrible bike accident on your way back home from your camping trip..." Yelana's worry outweighed her annoyance. "You're lucky Elsa found you in time and brought you here. I'm just so thankful you are stable. You've been out for three days."

Honeymaren took a slow breath, nodding. "I... Remember now." She lied. "Where is Elsa?"

Yelana looked over her shoulder to a lump 'sleeping' on the other bed "She hasn't left your side."

Honeymaren relaxed a little, smiling to herself. At least Elsa was okay... And she knew she wasn't sleeping. "I'm lucky she found me."

"Yes, you are. We all are. Ryder is down in the cafeteria, I'll go get him, he has been so worried about you, too, he'll be glad to see you're awake again." She got up and left the room.

Honeymaren smiled and laid her head back on the pillow, "I'll be very happy to see him."

Elsa sat up as soon as the door closed and hurried over to Honeymaren's side. She sat down, her hand resting softly on her IV-less hand. "How are you feeling?"

Honeymaren squeezed her hand weakly. "Not too bad... I think it's the drugs." She joked softly.

"Honeymaren, I can't tell you how sorry I am." Elsa looked out the window, unable to bring herself to look her in the eyes. She was aware of the red ring that had formed around the outer edge of her crystal blue irises. Red with Honeymaren's blood.

Honeymaren shook her head, "I should've known better than to go alone. I thought he had Ryder, I was so scared he'd hurt him..."

"You wouldn't even be in this situation if I had just left you alone all those months ago." Elsa spoke quietly "I can't be selfish anymore... I was right all that time ago, you're safer away from me."

Honeymaren's gaze turned sharp and she shook her head, "No. Elsa, we've been through so much together, you can't just back out because one bad apple decided to be a dick to us. No."

Elsa finally looked at her "Honeymaren, he was a dick, but  _ I _ almost killed you."

"You saved me. It's  _ him _ that almost killed me. Not you."

"Please don't make excuses for me... I almost didn't stop. You had already lost so much blood and I kept drinking, even after your blood was clean." Elsa said quietly.

"But you did stop. You stopped, and I'm here now. And he's dead, right? So we're safe."

Elsa sighed "Yes, we killed him. But there are others out there, this could happen again. Vanessa is still out there. I can't put you in that kind of danger."

Honeymaren took a deep breath, "... There's one way to avoid that."

Elsa looked at her "No. Absolutely not."

Honeymaren sighed, "Fine, but don't you dare leave me just because of what  _ might _ happen. I love you, Elsa, and you are worth everything to me."

Elsa closed her eyes a moment “hey, hey, I’m here and I’m not going anywhere.” She opened them again “I’m sorry we had to crash your bike. It was the only believable story we could come up with. I’ll replace it, or help you fix another one.”

Honeymaren relaxed knowing Elsa wasn't going to leave her. "... I'll miss that bike, but at least it'll give me a project to work on while my leg heals up. Broken, I'm guessing? By the cast?"

Elsa nodded “in three places.”

Honeymaren sighed, "Fuck... Yeah, if you could help me get parts to build a new one, that would be rad."

Elsa chuckled and lifted a hand to Honeymaren’s forehead “those painkillers must be working wonders on addling your brain. Since when do you say ‘rad?’ And of course, it’s the least I can do, just tell me what you need and I’ll get it for you.”

Honeymaren chuckled, "Rad is a cool word! When I'm not drugged up, I'll get a list together... "

Elsa smiled softly “fair enough. Can I join you?” She pointed to the open space on the bed.

Honeymaren reached for her with a little whine. Her eyes widened when she noticed her wrist was heavily bandaged in gauze. “Is that where he…”

Elsa nodded as she laid down situating herself high on the pillows so that Honeymaren could snuggle up against her chest. She wrapped one hand in her long dark hair and stroked her cheek with her free hand “comfortable?”

Honeymaren snuggled against her side as best she could, "Perfect."

Elsa pretended to be asleep when Ryder and Yelana came back, but she could hear him gushing about how cute it was that she was being so attentive. She knew she couldn’t open her eyes until they had returned to their fully blue state, which would take several more days. Once they left she murmured “I love you, Honey, always.”

"I love you, Elsa." She smiled a little as a thought crossed her mind, "Will you go to Prom with me?"

Elsa chuckled “Now I definitely know your brain is addled... you’re asking me to go dance with you? At Prom?”

"Not necessarily dancing... Just, party. Pretty dresses or suits or whatever. Food. Nice memories."

Elsa chuckled “of course I would love to be your date to Prom. But only if you let me get us a limo. I am not riding to Prom on your soon-to-be-rebuilt bike.”

Honeymaren blushed and nodded, "Okay. I can handle that."

“Are you going to wear a dress or a suit?” Elsa smiled at the ceiling, she had a pretty good idea of the answer but she was still curious.

"Suit." She chuckled, "It's cheaper, for one. Plus I'll just feel better in it."

“And you will look fantastic.” Elsa started planning out her outfit. Perhaps an elegant ballgown. While she did not wear them often, she wasn’t completely opposed to dresses. “Color theme? Blues? Greens? Anything but pink.”

"I was going to go for brown... Blues would go well with that, I think?"

“Very.” Elsa smiled and nuzzled Honeymaren’s forehead with her jaw “try to sleep, you need a lot of rest.”


	19. Chapter 19

As much as Elsa wanted to stay with Honeymaren around the clock, she was already dancing on thin ice for absences and the school was threatening to make her retake junior year if she missed any more days.  _ How ironic _ . So she attended classes and offered to take assignments to Honeymaren while she was in the hospital. But otherwise she was there every afternoon and evening. 

After a week in the hospital, Honeymaren was discharged to go home, and Elsa had to watch from afar. Which drove her absolutely crazy. She had grown accustomed to being around her all the time. She ordered the motorcycle parts that Honeymaren had requested, even found the same make and model of her old bike, though a slightly newer year. She had everything shipped to Honeymaren, but that was all she could do. According to Honeymaren, she was still on bed rest for at least another week, but every morning Elsa waited patiently in the parking lot for her, feeling a pang of disappointment with each day that passed without seeing her.

Finally, Honeymaren was cleared to come back to school with a set of crutches, just in time for Prom week. In her time at home, she had asked around to see if anyone had old suits she could take off their hands, and found a promising brown one that only needed a few alterations. She'd have to find out what color Elsa was wearing, though. Yelana drove her to school, and Honeymaren eagerly looked out the window for Elsa.

Elsa was beyond ecstatic to see Honeymaren pulling up to school on Monday in an old minivan. She recognized Yelana from the hospital and waved slightly. She would have to try to be somewhat friendly at the very least. She approached the car, but waited for Honeymaren to open the door, it looked like they were deep in conversation and she didn’t want to interrupt.

Yelana pulled the van up front of the school and parked “well, looks like someone’s rather eager to see you.”

Honeymaren smiled, "I've missed her a lot... I hated not being able to go see her."

"I'm sorry, truly. But I think you know it is better this way. I only want to keep you safe..." Yelana sighed "But maybe, after all she did for you, perhaps I could talk to the others and see if an exception can be made. As much as it pains me to say it, it seems that there is not much else I can do to keep you two apart."

Honeymaren's smile grew, "Really? That would be amazing, thank you, Yelana!" She reached over to hug her, as much as the car allowed.

Yelana nodded "Don't get your hopes up. Our tribe has a long history with that family and before you try to deny anything, I know you know more than you're letting on, but I'll let you keep those secrets. Now go to class."

Honeymaren nodded as she pulled away. "Thank you. I love you, Aunt Yelana. Yeah, I'll let her know. She can drive me to the border after school if that's easier, too? I'll let you two talk it out." She turned to see Elsa at her door and smiled.

Yelana nodded "I'll let you know." She waited patiently for Honeymaren to get out of the van, it took a little longer with her cast and crutches. Once Honeymaren was free she looked directly at Elsa "Miss Arendelle. A word if I may?" she looked at the now vacant passenger seat.

Elsa raised an eyebrow but did as she was asked and got into the van "Good morning, Elder Nattura." She spoke calmly and respectfully, but also to show that she knew exactly who she was talking to.

"Good morning." Yelana said evenly, "You and I are not under any pretenses here. I consider Honeymaren practically as my daughter. I want to hear it from you... What are your intentions with Honeymaren?"

Elsa's lip curled into a slight smile "I want to make her happy, help her experience all that  _ life _ has to offer, and keep her safe. For as long as she will have me. And I am willing to do whatever I must in order to protect her. She means everything to me."

Yelana sighed "Very well. But if you do anything to bring her to harm or break her heart..." she waved a finger at her "I will talk to the Council about offering you limited visiting rights, on a probationary status of course. Remember, we'll be watching. And we always watch out for our own."

Elsa nodded "Understood. Is there anything else?"

Yelana shook her head, "Not at the moment. You may go."

Elsa nodded again "Thank you for your time." she got out of the van and hurried over to Honeymaren. "Can I take your bag?"

Honeymaren was sorely tempted to tough it out anyways out of habit, but this was Elsa. "Alright, yeah." She smiled and handed it over, "Thanks... I feel so useless. Should be off the crutches in time for prom though."

Elsa grinned, she had expected Honeymaren to refuse help and even had a 'there's no shame in asking for help' speech planned out. She carried their bags, moving slowly as Honeymaren hobbled along. "So... looking forward to Prom?"

"I think I've got a suit, but I was wondering what color you were planning on? I want to make sure I don't clash."

"Navy blue with silver. Does that work for you? I can get something different if need be." Elsa held the door open for her.

Honeymaren thought for a moment, "Actually, I think that works perfectly. I can just get some navy stuff like maybe a vest to tie it all in!" She nodded, decided. Honeymaren hobbled through the door, already  _ hating _ how much more attention was on her due to her crutches.

Elsa smiled "I could just carry you to class..." she joked, aware of the faces that turned towards them.

Honeymaren blushed hard, "Oh no... As much as I like you carrying me, noooot at school." She chuckled.

"Or we could really give them something to talk about." Elsa winked playfully.

Honeymaren smirked back, "You're sure you're not the charismatic one in the family?"

“Perhaps. But I’m a woman of action over words” Elsa grinned and reached up to cup Honeymaren's jaw, tilting it upwards as she closed the distance, planting a soft kiss on her lips. They had never explicitly demonstrated any affection in public beyond light touches, there were rumors of course, but now there was no doubt. Even though it was quick and chaste, a collective "oooooh" echoed down the hall. Elsa pulled away "There, now they aren't looking at your leg. Let's get to class." she walked with her hand on Honeymaren's lower back through the crowded hallway that parted for them to pass with ease.

Honeymaren blushed brightly, she couldn't hold back a grin. "Well, at least they can stop speculating now."

Elsa smiled and walked in silence, feeling warm and happy.

As Honeymaren settled in for class, she felt her phone buzz. Looking at the text, a slow grin spread on her lips. Elsa had already left for her own first period, but she quickly texted Elsa,  _ "Yelana said you can take me home after school! Just have to stick to the main road, no detours!" _

Elsa was honestly shocked but shot back a quick reply while her teacher's back was turned " _ Fantastic, I'll meet you at the car after school. XOXO" _

School could not be over quick enough, even with getting to spend lunch and biology with Honeymaren. For the first time in a long time, Elsa felt hopeful that perhaps what they had might actually work and wouldn't become some modern Romeo and Juliet story. Perhaps Honeymaren would be the one who could bring and end to this age-old rivalry. At least the tribe seemed willing to try. And so was she. She texted Anna about what had happened, also giving her clear details on the roads she would be taking, just in case she didn't get home that night. She waited at her car for Honeymaren.

Honeymaren hobbled out to her car, though she was already much better at the crutches than when she'd first started using them. "Ready?" She grinned at Elsa, "My house doesn't even compare to yours, but I'm excited you get to come see it."

Elsa smiled “I’m sure it’s wonderful. I’m rather excited as well.” She helped Honeymaren into her car and set out for the reservation. 

Elsa stopped at the border out of habit, taking Honeymaren’s hand in hers. She had never gone into enemy territory before. And while she did not consider the Quileutes ‘enemies’ their two sides definitely did not get along. She eased the car forward, half expecting to spontaneously combust or be attacked. But no threat came and she continued, following Honeymaren’s directions.

Honeymaren felt more and more excited and nervous the closer they got to the house. Once they pulled into the driveway, she saw Ryder come bounding out of the garage, his eyes practically bugging out of his head. "Holy- what the- it's so  _ beautiful _ I could cry..."

Elsa grinned. She remembered Ryder’s puppy-like excitement at the hospital. “Ready to bring the vampire home to meet your family?” she whispered quietly before getting out of the car.

"Ready!" Honeymaren grinned got out with get crutches and snorted, "Down, boy. It's just a car."

" _ Just _ a car?!"

Elsa chuckled “man respects the classics. I’m Elsa, it’s nice to formally meet you, Honeymaren has told me a lot about you.” She turned to Honeymaren “Will you show me inside?”

Honeymaren smiled and nodded, "This way. Ryder, you're drooling, bro." She smirked, heading for the door.

Ryder did not move, just standing and staring at the silver beauty in his driveway. 

Elsa followed along, carrying Honeymaren’s pack.

Honeymaren opened the door and called out inside, "Yelana, I'm home. I'm going to show Elsa around if that's okay."

Yelana stuck her head around the corner from the kitchen. "Ah, of course. Dinner will be ready soon." she raised an eyebrow at Elsa, indicating that her time here was limited.

Elsa followed Honeymaren through the house. It's true it was much smaller than her home, but it was nice and cozy. She looked at the pictures along the hallway, pointing at one of Honeymaren at the beach when she was young "Is this you?" It wasn't really a question, she would recognize that face anywhere, even with the cute baby fat on her cheeks. Her hair was styled just as it was now, but the braid was significantly shorter. "And are those your parents behind you?"

Honeymaren nodded with a fond smile, "Yeah. That's them. I miss them... We Skype sometimes though."

“You have a lovely family.” Elsa smiled softly “it must be hard to be away from them.”

Honeymaren nodded, "A little... But they were always working so I learned to be independent pretty quick."

“You? Independent? I’m shocked!” Elsa teased.

Honeymaren laughed, elbowing her playfully. 

Ryder came bounding inside once he'd thoroughly examined the car. He trotted down the hall, grinning, "Are you staying for dinner? Or forever? Both?"

Elsa looked over at Honeymaren “I wouldn’t want to impose on family time...”

“Nonsense! We’d love to have you. We so rarely get new company, especially someone who can stand to date this one! Am I right?” Ryder joked, poking Honeymaren in the side.

Honeymaren leaned over and socked Ryder, but it threw her off balance and she started to topple over on her crutches.

Elsa caught her and stood her upright. “It’s Honeymaren’s call.”

“C’mon Mare! I’ve been waiting for this moment for months! If you hadn’t shown me that picture of you and her on your phone I would have sworn you were lying about her. And now she’s here! I’ve got so many questions for your mystery girlfriend!”

Honeymaren blushed and smiled, "As long as Yelana doesn't mind, of course I want you to stay."

Ryder beamed and scampered off to ask his mom. 

Elsa turned to look at Honeymaren, rather serious “I don’t want to cause any issues. Being allowed to be on your lands is more than generous. I don’t want to overstay my welcome.”

“She said yes!” Ryder’s voice rang out from the kitchen.

“I am... actually surprised by that.” Elsa raised an eyebrow. “So... May I see your room?”

Honeymaren grinned, "As long as Yelana said yes, we're perfectly fine. Here, this way." She hobbled into her room at the end of the hall, really wishing she'd cleaned up before this. "Sorry it's a mess..." It was simple, a few sweaters hung on bedposts, a desk and laptop, a few posters on the wall of landscapes and wildlife.

Elsa smiled “I like it. it’s nice, it feels like someone lives here... and don’t worry about tidying up, you didn’t know I was coming over.”

“Dinner’s almost ready! Can you girls come set the table?” Yelana shouted down the hallway.

Honeymaren blushed and nodded, "Let's go set the table." She made her way back down the hall to the dining room, knowing Elsa would follow. "Thanks for letting her stay, auntie."

Yelana nodded, subtly looking at Ryder. She knew if she had said no, then he would have pushed or gotten suspicious or curious. None of which were good options.

Elsa followed Honeymaren “thank you for your hospitality.” She took the plates and silverware to the table.

Honeymaren took the silverware from Elsa and started to lay out all of the pieces in their places. It was the only way she got really help, carrying plates while on crutches sounded like a bad idea.

Elsa returned to the table with glasses of water “can I help with anything else?”

Yelana glanced over her shoulder, "I think that will do for now. Please, sit down. Ryder, get your lazy bones out here and help your mother get the food on the table."

Elsa looked to Honeymaren for guidance on where she should sit. Once she had taken her seat she played with her fingers under the table.

Honeymaren gestured to the seat on her left, one they usually left free for guests or visitors. 

Ryder emerged and helped Yelana carry the serving dishes to the table. He sat beside Elsa with a grin, "I can't believe it took this long to meet you!"

Elsa smiled politely “I didn’t want to intrude.”

Ryder scoffed, "You're dating my cousin, that practically makes you family!" 

Yelana sat down finally and took off the top of the main pot, revealing a seven bean soup, and beside it a plate of rolls and a roast chicken. "Apologies, Miss Arendelle, I didn't think to ask if you'd already eaten. Don't feel like you must if you aren't hungry, but you're welcome to it."

Elsa nodded “Please call me Elsa... and it looks delicious, thank you, I...” but before she could finish her statement, Ryder grabbed her plate and started dishing it up. Of all the times for him to be a good host. “Thank you, Ryder, that was... thoughtful.” She looked uneasily at the food on her plate. 

Ryder smiled “my pleasure, since apparently my cousin forgot her manners!”

Honeymaren blushed and started loading up her own plate, "I just trust her to know what she's hungry for."

Elsa stared at her plate, looking over to Honeymaren. She felt her phone buzz and subtly checked it under the table. It was a text from Anna.  _ “15 bites. No more.” _ She waited until everyone had food before she picked up her silverware, having to remind herself how to hold a fork and knife properly.  _ This was not going to be fun. _ She cut a piece of chicken and slowly raised it to her mouth, well aware of both Honeymaren and Yelana watching her with shocked expressions. Ryder was too busy eating to notice.

Honeymaren felt guilty as she watched Elsa. She assumed that eating wasn't a pleasant thing for her, in fact, she didn’t know she  _ could _ eat food. But it meant so much to her that she was trying. She ate her own food, then pointed to Elsa's to try and give her an out, "I'll eat whatever you can't, if you're full."

Elsa swallowed her first bite and nodded “thank you, I will take you up on that later.” The chicken caught in her throat, much like swallowing a cotton ball might, but she managed to get it down while keeping a calm face as she cut another piece of chicken. “Ryder, I couldn’t help but notice you swooning over my car earlier. Do you work on cars and motorcycles like Honeymaren?” She raised her second bite to her mouth, chewing slowly. It felt and tasted like nothing.

Ryder shrugged, "Nah, I just like admiring... Love to drive something like that one day."

Elsa smiled and used her chuckle to hide her cough as she swallowed her second bite. "It is a lot of fun. I might let you drive it one day... when you've learned and proven you can handle something with that much power."

"So maybe when he's fifty, then." Honeymaren smirked.

Ryder snorted "Hey now!"

Elsa enjoyed watching Honeymaren and Ryder, they reminded her much of her relationship with Anna. She quietly ate a few more bites, carefully counting, heeding Anna's warning. At the 14th bite she set her silverware down "Thank you. That was delicious. I do not believe I could manage another bite."

Honeymaren happily picked up her plate and scooped the contents onto her own, "More for me!"

Elsa nodded and sat back, fighting with her stomach to keep the foreign substance from making a second appearance at the table. She was grateful for Anna's heads up. She noticed that Yelana was watching her, fixing her with a look that she couldn't quite place.

Honeymaren ate up the rest of Elsa's food, content. "That was really yummy, thanks Yelana. We... should probably say goodnight, huh?"

Elsa nodded and got up to help clear the table "Yes, I should be getting home, my family will be wondering where I am. And it's a school night."

Yelana nodded "It was nice to get to know you a little more. You've surprised me, and that is saying something. Ryder and I can finish in here if you two wanted to say your good nights." She would never admit it, but she was impressed by the lengths Elsa was going to try to prove herself worthy of Honeymaren. And she didn't know vampires could actually eat food. That was news.

Honeymaren smiled, "Thanks, Yelana." She met her eyes, making sure she knew just how grateful she was. Then, she turned to Elsa and got up on her crutches, "Let's get you home before your parents ground you." She teased.

Elsa rolled her eyes and followed her outside. "Thank you for a wonderful evening, but I need to go very soon... my stomach isn't sitting quite right, must have been something I ate."

Honeymaren walked her outside and stopped at her car, "You didn't have to do that... but it's sweet that you did." She smiled, leaning up to kiss her.

"I felt... almost human again. Even if just for a little while. I'll see you at school tomorrow." Elsa nodded and quickly kissed her back before getting in her car. She sped off the reservation as quickly as she could, stopping in the closest pullover and dropping to her knees as her chicken dinner made a second appearance.

Honeymaren watched her drive off, her heart warmed. Her thoughts drifted to prom, and she realized she had to find herself a navy vest. She had Yelana take her to a shop in town and rented one in a satin finish that she hoped would look nice with the dark brown of her suit, and when she tried them all on together, she knew it was just right. She ordered flowers, a corsage for Elsa and a boutonniere for herself, each with pale white roses and silver ribbons.


	20. Chapter 20

The day finally came, and Elsa had permission to pick her up right at home. She'd been able to ditch the crutches and instead wore a boot, which gratefully wasn't too obvious under her suit. She wobbled out to meet Elsa when she saw the fancy limo drive up and grinned as she waited for Elsa to emerge., holding out her corsage in it's little plastic box.

Elsa was wearing a strapless navy blue ballgown with a tightly fitted bodice that had silver embellishments like crystals down the front. She had done her hair in an intricate updo, her hair curled, the loops laced together to form a woven bun at the back of her head. Her longer bangs formed cascading curls that framed her face. She got out of the limo with a flashy smile "You look stunning, my love." she held up the hem of her dress and greeted her date with a kiss on the hand. "Shall we?"

Honeymaren stared at her blankly, her eyes wide even as Elsa kissed her hand. "Oh. Oh wow. You look... So good. Amazing. Beautiful. Ihaveflowers!" She blurted out, remembering the corsage and holding it up triumphantly.

"It's beautiful. Let's put them on properly inside the car." Elsa smiled and got into the limo, scooting over to make room for Honeymaren.

Honeymaren, blushing and fumbling with her boot, carefully climbed into the limo with still-wide eyes. "Wow... this isn't just a limo, this is a  _ limo _ ." She whistled low, admiring the details inside the car, the fancy velvet seats, the gold finishes on everything. She shook herself out of her daze and opened up the box, taking out the corsage to put on Elsa's wrist. "You look amazing. I can't get over it."

Elsa held out her wrist proudly. She had forgotten the number of times she had gone through high school but she had never attended one Prom until now, and she could barely contain her excitement. "And you look amazing. Positively dapper!" she chuckled and wrapped her arm around Honeymaren's shoulders, settling in for the ride to Forks High School.

Honeymaren grinned, she was actually excited to see the looks on people's faces tonight. She never thought she would enjoy prom, much less the attention it brought, but with Elsa on her arm... She was ready to relish it. She opened the door and stepped out, holding out her hand to Elsa as the eyes began to turn already. The sight of the limo was enough to get a first glance, but her and Elsa would get seconds and thirds.

Elsa chuckled "All eyes are on us..." she observed quietly and held Honeymaren close as they walked up toward the dance. Since the gym had been completely destroyed by delinquent vandals (Anna had a lot of fun staging that) the dance had been moved to an event hall in town, but the school had used the vandalism as an excuse to go all out with the prom decorations, to build morale for the students, according to the principal.

Honeymaren smiled and soaked in the attention for once. The boot made it hard for her to go very fast, but she almost could forget it was even there. She had Elsa on her arm. Elsa who looked like a billion bucks, and frankly, she felt pretty dapper herself. Plus, she'd made a decision. One she'd bring up tonight when the mood was right. 

"I did tell you I can't dance, right?" She lifted a brow in Elsa's direction.

Elsa snorted softly "Well, good thing I'm a good lead. And you're very light, you can just step on my toes and I will carry you along."

Honeymaren snickered, "Alright, alright... Deal. But we dance outside, not in there." She gestured to the enclosed pavilion, packed with students inside. Outside, however, there was a little garden and a gazebo lit with lovely strings of lights. The music was loud enough to hear from outside.

Elsa nodded and walked toward the gazebo. Once there she curtsied and got into lead dancing position.

Honeymaren awkwardly put her hand in Elsa's and her other at her waist, "Is this right?"

"It's perfect" Elsa whispered, pulling their bodies together and beginning to move in a slow waltz. "See? You're dancing. And you didn't even have to step on my feet." When she saw Honeymaren's gaze drift to her feet she shook her head "Eyes up here. A dance is about trust. Feeling that rhythm with your partner. When you are in sync, you'll know what the other is doing and what is next. A game of give and take."

Honeymaren looked up at Elsa, meeting her eyes as she moved with her, little steps each at a time. She found she was moving without even thinking, following her lead without even really trying. "I think we've got it." She smiled, resting her head against Elsa's shoulder. "I wish this could last forever."

Elsa sighed softly "We have a lifetime."

Honeymaren bit her lip and leaned back to face her, "We could have forever."

Elsa stopped "You don't know what you're asking for. This life, if that's what you can call it... it's... no, Honeymaren. You're supposed to live your life, go to college, experience growing old..."

Honeymaren shook her head, "I know what I want. I've known for a while now. I don't care how much it hurts, I want to be..." She glanced over her shoulder to make sure they were alone. "I want to be one of you. And I want to be with you."

Elsa clenched her jaw "So that's what you dream about at night? It's what you truly want?"

Honeymaren looked back at Elsa, mind made up. "I know what I want. And I don't want to end up looking like I'm escorting my great-granddaughter to a movie instead of my wife."

Elsa smiled softly “Your wife?”

Honeymaren nodded “One day… I want to be with you forever, in every way.”

Elsa nodded slowly and dipped Honeymaren low, tilting her head back, exposing the full length of Honeymaren's tan neck. “And you’re ready, right here, right now?”

“I know what I want.” Honeymaren repeated. She closed her eyes, bracing herself for what was to come.

Elsa nodded lowered her lips and pressed a soft kisses along her jaw and down her neck, coming to a stop right over her carotid artery. And then she pulled away, still holding her in the low dip, her crystal blue eyes staring at Honeymaren’s soft brown eyes, waiting for her to open them again and look at her. "Is it not enough to have one long and happy life with me?" Elsa stared, searching her eyes.

Honeymaren held her breath as she felt Elsa's lips at her throat. She was ready for the pain, for the change. She huffed a little when it ended up only being a kiss and looked back up at Elsa. "... I'm not going to give up, you know."

"I know..." Elsa said quietly "But for now, let us enjoy this night together. We can talk more tomorrow."

Honeymaren searched her eyes, knowing neither of them would give in. At least not tonight. So, she would enjoy the night, and tomorrow they would talk about forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading through part 1 of this series. We hope you enjoyed reading as much as we enjoyed writing it!
> 
> Brace yourselves, part 2 will be going up soon and the plot thickens!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. We hope you are enjoying it and please leave us comments!
> 
> Also, if anyone is feeling particularly artsy and has Tumblr, please feel free to tag any art to us, @Kamaro0917 and @Trousersquid, we'd love to see some fan art :)


End file.
